WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!
by Xen Kenshin
Summary: The Dragon Saga: A surprise attack from Akriloth forces guardian Hiroko Echo to embark on the path to his Destiny. His own goals are begrudginly cast aside as he must now face...a Dragonic version of himself? For Fallen-Angel-XIII
1. Chapter 1

_ So, after my long period of being dead to the outside world. I'm making a triumphant return! I'm updating everything! So, here's a WAY better WTHIGO coming your way for your consumer wants and needs!_

**Chapter 1- It begins**.

"And just as it looked like I wouldn't make it back; when everything was grim; when it looked like your favorite-" "ONE of our favorites." "Shh. YOUR favorite Guardian wouldn't make it back alive, a large green neck appeared, connected to the head of a dragon-" "Why not just say-" "Hey, it's MY story. The Guardian Dragon himself saved me from total defeat!" The children cheered. "And that's how I-" "Hiroko Echo!" The children chimed. "Became a true Guardian."

The children clapped as they began to leave the inn. 'Who's your favorite-' Hiroko stopped as his Number One Fan opened his mouth. "ONE of your favorite heroes?" The children banned together for a final: "Hiroko Echo! Echo echo..." They laughed as they filed out of the doors. Yulgar approached the protagonist. "Still as much as a bragger as the day you arrived" He laughed, patting Hiroko on the back.

"Yulgar, you deranged blacksmith." Hiroko chuckled; his attention was split to the person coming into the Inn. Robina Hood. Yulgar interrupted Hiroko's thoughts, "You've become a great help to Battleon Echo-boy." he said lively, oblivious to Hiroko staring at the female archer. 'She and I have worked several times in the past.' Hiroko thought. 'We've helped each other a few times, even shared a tent...' Hiroko grinned, remembering the short glimpse of her underwear. 'But I know she only sees me as a fellow protector of Lore... if even that much...'

Robina looked up having had sensed someone staring at her. Hiroko froze. 'Oh boy...' Robina smiled gently at him, before she retreated upstairs. Hiroko groaned. 'Why am I so-' A pink Truffle landed on his shoulder. "Meep!" He glanced at it, recalling seeing it somewhere before. "Hey, aren't you-' 'There you are!" Sure enough, Valencia, the Treasure Hunter, wasn't too far behind from her Truffle. "Sorry," She said, "she doesn't usually run off lie that." Hiroko grinned; losing all rationale thought. "It's okay," He giggled; quickly clearing his throat to try and play it off.

"She doesn't take a liking to strangers that fast. You must be special..." Hiroko mentally groaned. "It's me Valencia, Hiroko!" She gave him a questioning look. "Hiroko! We met when I was an Adventurer." "I have met almost every Adventurer in Lore. You'll have to be-" "I'm a Guardian now!" Hiroko said proudly, puffing his chest. "I know a lot of Guardians, too." Hiroko rapidly deflated. "You called me 'Echo-boy'." Valencia's face lit up. "Oh! Hiroko!" He sighed; 'Why is it always Echo-Boy?' "Look at you! When did you get your armor color changed?" "Before story time... five minutes ago... by you..." Valencia gasped. "Really? I don't remember-" "It's fine." Hiroko sighed. Not even the Legendary Valencia knew his name! Was he really making any progress to becoming famous?

"Tell you what, how about you and I hang out sometimes?" Hiroko shook his head. Valencia's truffle held on for dear life. "R-r-r-really?" Hiroko gulped. "Sure. The three of us can have lunch or something." 'Three?" An image of himself flanked by Robina and Valencia on a large bed fluttered through his mind. "Of course; I'm sure my widdle buddy here wouldn't mind having you along.'Valencia drew closer to Hiroko's face. He gulped hared this time, as her hands came into view.

Valencia picked up her truffle, turning to leave. "Maybe tomorrow, Harold?" Valencia walked out of the door. It slammed shut, shattering Hiroko's fantasy and pride. "It's Hir- aw, never mind." He sighed. He turned to Hans at the counter, preparing to restock before his journey to Dragonstone. To his surprise, he found Robina Hood of all people, standing behind him. A look of shock jumped across her face. "Hiroko!" She sputtered, hiding her hands behind her back. "Robina!" He replied, scratching the back of his head, a nervous habit he had since childhood.

"What a- a coincidence running into you!" She stammered. "Yeah, who'da thought it..." He chuckled. "Hiroko," Robina began, slightly nervous. "Y-yes?" Hiroko answered, lowering his arm. "Will you.. can you.." She exhaled sharply "Never mind" She began to pivot on er heel to leave. 'I can't let her get away!' Hiroko thought as he grabbed her arm. "No, tell me." Robina looked down at his hand, holding her wrist gently. Hiroko quickly retracted it, laughing nervously.

"Are you free right now?" She asked, avoiding his eyes. "Uh, yeah, for you..." Hiroko added that last part unintentionally. Robina blushed a little, hearing him say that. "You know," Hiroko quickly waved his hands back and forth. "Since you and I have such a great relationship." Robina's blush grew a little. Hiroko's hands moved faster. "Y'know, us being friends... and.. all..." Hiroko felt a pang in his heart as he said that. Robina shook herself, as though waking up. "Yeah.. friends..." She answered Hiroko cringed at her voice. "Robina that's not- I mean- you're not my friend."

Robina was taken aback. "What?" She yelled. "No, I mean you mean- I- couldn't put a price on our love- er, freindship! I think your worthless to me! I mean MORE!" Hiroko groaned; He was messing up, big time. "I think about you a lot in my own time.' He said, feeling more confident. A few passerby's heard what he had said. Some giggled. "PERVERT!" One yelled. Robina began to grow angry. 'Oh man,' Hiroko thought. 'I could really use a distraction!' The door to the Inn exploded. From the rubble, a medium sized dragon writhed. It was soon put out of it's misery by none other than.

"Galanoth!" Hiroko called, running to his master and father figure. Galanoth swung his blade, the hilt catching Hiroko in the gut. Hiroko fell to the ground, writhing in pain much like the slain dragon. "Where were you/ Had you been en route to Dragonstone, you could've beat this dragon before it called for backup! Now, because of your negligence, Battleon is minutes away from being overrun!"

Galanoth looked up at Robina. "Were you here, flirting with-" Hiroko quickly tripped Galanoth. His body glowed a light blue, changing his black tee shirt, blue jeans and shoes into light blue Guradina armor with white trim and a white cape. In his right hand, the guardian Blade appeared; opposite of t, the guardian shield manifested itself. "Galanoth," Hiroko spoke in a much deeper voice. "There's no time to waste." Robina looked at him. 'He never sounded like this before.' As Hiroko turned, Robina looked into his blue eyes. The were narrow; piercing through space and what ever else was in their path. Even his brown skin seemed to lose its sheen; his white hair now stood towards the back. 'It's like he's a whole other person! Is this what happens to all Guardians?'

Hiroko approached Robina. "Robina," he began. A shiver went down her spine as his voice sent her heart a flutter. "Yes?" She replied. "Can I rely on you to assist me once more, as we take arms to protect Battleon?" His entire aura had changed; the goofy, easygoing man she once knew was replaced by a stoic, almost frozen figure that now stood before her. She could _feel_ his lust for battle pouring from his soul. "Of course." Robina nodded, keeping her cool. 'Is this the same Hiroko?'

A memory of Hiroko on the ground came into her head.

"_One day," Hiroko lifted himself up, dusting off his silver Adventurer armor. "I'll be so strong, Robina," he lifted his longsword as he faced the Orcs that had raided their camp. "That even you won't recognize me."_

'Has he reached that peak, in only a year?' "Great.' Hiroko turned to Yulgar and Hans. "Sound the alarm, gather any nearby Adventurers. I'll send word to the Guardian tower." Hiroko turned his sights to Robina once more. "You and I," Robina's lost eyes gazed upon him. "Will head off the first wave." Robina, aware of her skill and Hiroko's gasped. "Just the two of us? How-" "Galanoth." Hiroko had already moved onto his teacher. "can you find out where they'll be coming from and cut off their reinforcements?" Galanoth's grin was apparent under his helm. "As well as their retreat, Hiroko." Hiroko nodded. "I love it when you go Guardian mode." Galanoth chuckled. "Hikiro would be proud." Hiroko heard Galanoth; he must've; they were right next to each other.

Whenever Hikiro, Hiroko's uncle, was mentioned, Hiroko would chuckle or pout, or show some emotion. Surely, this stranger in front of Robina wasn't Hiroko. "We will set out in a few minutes in order to gain an advantage against their-" Blackhawke stepped through the damaged entrance. "They're here!" Everyone turned to Blackhawke; everyone but Hiroko, who was already passing him by, running and brandishing his blade. "When did he get so fast?" Robina gasped. Galanoth chuckled. "Guardian training is a magical thing." "That's the results of his training?" "Slightly. Afterward, he trained with me some more, then set off across all of Lore to learn everything he could." Robina gasped; "For a year he was traveling?"

"A year? Robina, after he returned from Darkovia forest with you, he left. Granted he returned ever now and again to restock and train with Warlic." "Hiroko trained with Warlic?" Robina felt so left out. He'd been gone since the returned? He'd been go for four years? Why didn't she notice? Why didn't he tell her?

"I promise you Robina," The final Orc gurgled as it hit the ground. "that I will become stronger for Lore._ Stronger for Hikiro. Stronger for myself." He walked over to the archer who was slowly losing consciousness. "Stronger for you. No matter how long it takes. And when I return I promise you, Robina..."_

Robina followed Galanoth outside. She gasped; multiple dragons and their kind laid slain in heaps all over the village. Atop the largest heap, consisting of dragons of all eight elements, colors, shapes and sizes, stood Hiroko, covered in dragons blood. Galanoth shouted; "That's my Echo-Boy!" Hiroko responded by throwing a dragon's fang with expert aim at Galanoth's hand, disarming him. A second fang clonked Galanoth in the head. Robina looked up at Hiroko as she neared him. "Hiroko..." Robina murmurer. Hiroko's eagle like gaze cast upon her. "I had no idea you've become so powerful..." Hiroko's eyes locked onto Robina. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

"I told you Robina, the day the Orcs almost slew us. _**I will be able to protect Lore, Battleon, and make my uncle proud. Most of all, I'll make sure you never get hurt again. As long as I can wield a weapon, I'll protect you."**_Robina saw Hiroko's gentle face from that day, dirty and battle worn fade, to be replaced by the new, rugged one that made her very being quake. "And I will keep my promise" Hiroko dismounted his throne of death. "Because I," He took her hands, his armored gloves vanishing. "Am in love." Robina inhaled, she could _taste_ him; he was so close! Even in their time together, he had never been so close to her. "With- Valencia!" Hiroko dropped Robina's hands, and took off running in the opposite direction.

"Wha..." Robina whispered. There was a second scream; this one accompanied by children "HELP!" Hiroko leaped onto a small building, pushing off with his hands, he rolled off the roof, landing near Valencia and the children she was trying to protect. "Look! A Guardian came!" One little girl yelled. 'I know that armor, that's Harold.' Hiroko turned, looking upon Valencia. Valencia gasped; there was something about his eyes; they were different. Hiroko walked to the huddled group. "Are you all right?" Valencia was astounded. Was this the same Harold- Hiroko from not even five minutes ago? The little girl whimpered. "What's wrong?" Hiroko asked, drawing nearer.

The girl cuddled into Valencia more, avoiding Hiroko. "He's scary!" She whined. The other children shrank back as well. Hiroko cringed; his eyes grew sad. "Don't be afraid." Hiroko's voice was heavy. "it's me, Hiroko Echo!" The children looked at him. "It is! Why- why are you-" A dragon's roar filled the air; Hiroko stood, and came face to face with an obscenely large red dragon. Galanoth arrived on the scene, also covered in dragon guts. He had heard that roar; the all too familiar roar that meant death.

Robina had caught up, she too, knew that roar. Valencia herself stared in disbelief; how was this possible? He was dead! Who could be responsible for his resurrection? Hiroko stared the dragon down; the dragon did the same. Both were locked in their place; waiting for the other to move even the slightest inch. Galanoth and Robina ran towards Valencia, the herded the children to safety. "How is this possible?" Robina asked no one in particular. "He was defeated in the Great Dragon War!" Valencia yelled. "No, it is an imitation; but even the imitation is a threat." Galanoth sensed the mana that create the dragon. "Yes," A new voice spoke. The three turned to see Warlic.

"But something is different this time. This time we have Hiroko." Valencia scoffed. "What? You place all of your hope into one man?" Warlic and Galanoth glared her down. Robina even felt sorry for her, but was glad that it wasn't her. "You haven't spent time with him like we have.' They spoke lowly, hinting at something that Robina was curious to find out. "He has virtually limitless power within him. And, it has yet to be tapped." "Then how can he be so powerful?" "We're not even sure," Galanoth spoke admittedly. "But, he is strong; strong from those around him. His own strength still sleeps dormant inside of him." "But can he defeat Ankrolith?"

Hiroko stared down the Legendary Fire Dragon Ankorlith(?).

The dragon stared at him as well. They knew what was coming.

Battle.

_So that's it. The first of the revised chapters of What The Hell Is Going On? I hope everyone who reads this likes it. Don't worry, the comedy will return, but first, the awesomeness. I won't be able to update until around Monday, 1/16/11, so... have fun._

_ X.K._


	2. Hiroko vs Akriloth

_**Chapter 2- Hiroko vs Akriloth**_

_ So... Here it is, the second chapter of What The Hell Is Going On? I started typing this directly after updating the first chapter, so I'll comment on reviews at the end. (if I get any) I'd just like to thank those who are reading. In the previous chapter, it was revealed the Akriloth had been brought back from the dead (again). The area has been evacuated; only Hiroko Echo and Akriloth stood in the town center. On the sidelines stand Galanoth, Warlic, Valencia, Robina and several groups of Adventurers and Guardians. The Guardians prepared to _

_ By the way, I don't own Adventure Quest or any of the official characters. I do own Hiroko Echo. Although he'd say other wise. I also don't own any other characters that aren't... mine..._

"Hiroko!" A Guardian called to him. "We shall aid you!" Several Guardians stood along side him. "Attack!" Many Guardians rushed the Legendary Fire Dragon, all varying their attack patterns. They all fell on the opposite side of their target shocked; they had phased through the dragon! The NPCs on the sidelines gasped. "What?" Valencia looked on in awe. "How is that possible?" Robina wondered, feeling terror's grip tightening. "A dragon that cannot be slain by Guardians?" Galanoth charged.

Hiroko felt something pulsate from inside of Akriloth. "Galanoth, wait!" Hiroko spoke too late. Galanoth's blade already dug deep into the dragon's limb. "And you all worried." Galanoth extracted his blade; close behind his blade followed a red number: 17. Everyone's mouths gaped ajar. "Galanoth," Hiroko muttered. "Did my all powerful Dragons bane Dragon blade just deal only a miserable** 17?" **Galanoth was dumbstruck. "This can't be true..." Galanoth turned to Warlic. "Mage, there had better be an explanation to-"

Akriloth swung his mighty claw at Galanoth. Hiroko stepped in between his teacher and Akriloth. He swung his Guardian Blade, severing one of Akriloth's nails. A red 73 shot from the stump. Everyone gasped. "Has Hiroko become stronger than-" Galanoth quickly uppercut Hiroko in the jaw. As Hiroko fell back, a red 83 took his place. "Nope, I've still got-" Hiroko swiftly kicked Galanoth in the left temple. A red 95 flanked by two four leaf clovers shot from the right side of his head. Akriloth took advantage of the opportunity; he sprayed a stream of fire at Hiroko, who blocked it.

A red 26 appeared over Hiroko's head. 'This Armor Combination only raises my resistance to Fire by 10 percent!' Hiroko thought. Akriloth's flames did not falter. Hiroko's gray shield began to glow red. "Hiroko!" Robina yelled, shooting a volley of arrows at Akriloth. They, too, traveled harmlessly through Akriloth. "It's just as I thought!" Warlic growled, "Whoever summoned Akriloth's spirit must have enchanted it so that only Hiroko could damage it!"

"Then," Valencia began, "How could Galanoth damage the dragon?" Warlic's hands shimmered a bright white. Ice shards flew towards Akriloth. The embedded themselves into his skin, melting almost instantly. A feeble pink 10 evaporated from the minor scratches Warlic caused. "Even your magic hardly hurts him!" Valencia screamed, getting closer to becoming hysterical. "Relax; that was a low level spell."

Warlic exhaled. He had given that mid-level spell an extra boost, which had taken more from him than he thought. Galanoth regained consciousness. "It seems that only Hiroko can truly inflict damage upon the dragon." Hiroko yelled, shifting his shield to reflect the flames away from him. He had equipped his Fire Shield in mid battle. "Hiroko.. remember.." Galanoth spoke groggily. "You are still fighting a _DRAGON._"

Hiroko should have slapped himself for not thinking to do what he was born to! He was so busy trying to protect everyone, he had forgotten what made him strong. "I understand, Teacher!" "Good, Hiroko! Use the power of your pickles!" Akriloth even sweat dropped along with the citizens of Battleon. Hiroko's light blue Guardian armor was submerged in a radiant red light. "I must destroy you, Dragon! And to do so," Hiroko charged the Legendary Dragon. "I will use the power,"

Akriloth exhaled another stream of flames. Hiroko leaped over the attack, roaring proudly at his soon to be unveiled strength. "OF A _**DRAGONSLAYER ELITE!" **_At that moment, Hiroko's Guardian Blade glowed a hue of red. 'No! Not now!' As Hiroko slashed Akriloth across his back, a long, bright red 149 with a clover on each side seeped into the dragon. In the background, Robina's furious voice pierced through Hiroko's red helm. "DID YOU JUST HEAL AKRILOTH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BEAT HIM!" Hiroko stared at the Guardian Blade, his eyes narrowing even more.

"You're right." He said, chuckling to his sword. "I was stupid for even using you." A small trickle of blood dripped down his arm. It formed the number ten on the ground at his feet. "Aren't we lash-y out-y!" His Guardian Blade was submerged in a light blue light that almost matched his Guardian armor. He swapped his Guardian Blade for his Ice Dragon Sword. Hiroko smiled under his helm. "Hello, uncle." In the distance , Valencia watched as Hiroko spent time muttering to his weapons, Akriloth was rearing his head.

"HIROKO!" Hiroko turned to see Valencia in the distance. "BEHIND YOU, HIROKO!" 'Now she knows my name?' Hiroko thought, turning. He raised his shield, stopping the first ball of flame. "Hiroko!" Robina yelled. Hiroko's Ice Dragon Blade absorbed the second fire ball. The third and fourth however, made direct contact with Hiroko. The Guardian flew back a few feet, before recovering. He shook of the pain, and went into the small armored pocket on the right side of his leg. He took out a small vial, filled with a red liquid. He uncorked it with his thumb; the vial grew into a health potion which Hiroko gulped. A purple tinted 133 hovered over his head, accompanied by an angelic chorus.

"Warlic," Hiroko shouted. "You had a brilliant idea in enchanting these things to shrink and fit into pockets." Warlic grinned. "I knew that having to carny fifteen of each potion would become a pain at the size they were." Hiroko re-corked the vial. "And they're re-usea-" Hiroko blocked another fireball. "Oh right, I'm fighting!" Warlic sighed. 'Whoever enchanted this dragon must have known quite a bit about Hiroko. I wonder who could have enough power to single hand-idly copy Akriloth's power and stir up a Dragon's Den...'

Galanoth stood by Warlic. "You're thinking." He spoke; his grogginess now gone. "How could you tell?" Warlic asked, half expecting a smart-alack remark. 'My head hurts from just looking at you." Galanoth rubbed his temple. "You WERE just hit in the head not too long ago."

Hiroko grinned. 'This armor increases my overall Elemental Resistance, and with this shield, his Fire attack are thirty percent weaker!' Hiroko ended his thoughts with speech. "You will fall!" Hiroko began to thrust his sword into Akriloth's eye, stopping only to disperse the fireball with his Ice Dragon Blade. "You think that'll-" Hiroko got smacked with another fireball barrage. Red 73's followed him into the ground. Akriloth moved to the crater, raising his massive claw. It dropped into the crater. Hiroko's agonizing scream was accompanied with a critical covered 200.

"Galanoth, come!" Warlic yelled, taking off towards their student. "And prepare to strike the dragon with all of your might!" Galanoth tailed Warlic. "Like you have to tell me at all!" In the crater, Hiroko held Akriloth's claw. His hand were the only thing keeping Akriloth's nail from piercing completely through his gut.

"**You are pathetic, Hiroko. You should be ashamed to be known as a Guardian!"**

Akriloth's voice penetrated Hiroko's morale, much like his claw in his belly.

"**You call yourself a Dragon Slayer? You can hardly use your equipment!"**

Warlic and Galanoth arrived. Galanoth's sword pulsated as it glowed a poisonous green. Warlic's entire body became surrounded in white, he channeled his mana and the temperature around him into a massive cold wave. "Go, Galanoth!" Galanoth dove towards the Legendary Fire Dragon.

"**You cannot protect those around you Hiroko, if you cannot protect yourself.'**

Hiroko gasped. He remembered who told him that many times in the past. As he looked into the eye of the dragon, a memory floated into his head...

_"Hiroko, wale up!" Hiroko opened his eyes; his head still with pain. "Get up, your training is far from over." Hiroko groaned. "C'mon Uncle, I'm only seven!" "And way behind on where you should be at this age." Hiroko sighed. "Hiroko, you are an Echo." "I know my last name." "No, you are an Echo. That isn't too great of a thing. Granted you have power in your blood, put it is untapped." Hiroko groaned. "So? I can become famous and powerful without... well, I can become famous."_

_ Hikiro groaned. "Your lust for battle will aid you in getting your power unlocked. But you must always remember; You cannot protect those around you Hiroko, if you cannot protect yourself." Hiroko sighed; "Fine. Let's go, Uncle!" Hiroko swung his wooden sword at his uncle. It broke over his fist, as it flew into Hiroko's stomach. "Hiroko," He sighed. "All power in the body comes from the core. The core is the abdomen. You must unlock the power that lies in you-" "Through food?" Hiroko grunted as he laughed. His joke was rewarded with another punch._

_ "No nephew," Hikiro's body glowed a deep blue. "With experience." Hikiro released a wave of energy that froze him. "Can you feel it? The mana that traps you?" Hiroko tried to speak, but couldn't move his lips. "Blink once for no, twice for yes." Hiroko's eyes fluttered twice."Now, feel that mana. Mold it. Make it your own." Hiroko tried to concentrate; he really did. He stood, encased in not to cold ice for a week making no progress. Hikiro returned, eating a sandwich "Still in there, eh?"_

_ Hiroko eyed the sandwich; it had been a week since he'd eaten! Hikiro felt his mana that formed the ice deteriorate Hiroko gasped and tackled his uncle, stealing his sandwich. "You did it. Granted, you dispelled the mana instead of conquering it but, your only seven." Hiroko quickly scavenged his uncle's inventory. "MORE!" Hikiro laughed. "Maybe your power can really be tapped by food."_

"**You have failed not only in defeating me, but you have failed your teachers!"**

Galanoth's blade dug itself into Akriloth's arm. "No, he's actually a level ten Dragon Slayer. I'd say he passed!" Galanoth removed his sword, a clover surrounded 90 was followed by a green murky 15. Akriloth roared. "Element X coupled with Dragons bane make you feel sick?" The wound stayed open. "Ice Nine!" Warlic aimed the high level spell, striking Akriloth's open wound nine times with ice magic. Akriloth roar increased with every red 80 that gushed from him.

"How could they inflict so much damage?" Valencia asked as she and Robina approached the now tired Warlic. "It is because whoever enchanted the dragon knew Hiroko wouldn't be fighting alone, and allowed those he considered close to inflict partial damage onto it." Warlic exhaled. Galanoth grinned. "He'd better like his adoptive father." Robina stared at Galanoth. Hiroko was adopted? Where was his father?

"**You cannot slay me, miserable citizens!" **Akriloth roared, as deep blue ooze dripped from his gash. Hiroko felt that many as it dripped on him. 'I know what how to do this...' His gut glowed a radiant light. Robina noticed the golden beams. "Warlic, what's-" "Ha ha, that's my Echo-Boy!" Galanoth cheered. "What are you-" Hiroko rose from the crater, carrying Akriloth's arm in hand. Akriloth's eyes grew bloodshot as he roared. "What," Hiroko's voice was cold. "Upset that I'm destroying you without trying?"

Akriloth roared, causing the heavens to shake. **"You are not powerful enough still, ECHO!"** Akriloth released a fireball the size of his head. The heat was so intense, even his own fangs were scorched. Hiroko raised his shield. "HIROKO!" Robina yelled, being restrained from running to him by Valencia and Galanoth. "Let me go!" She swung her arms wildly, scoring a hit to Valencia's face. Robina drew another arrow. 'Is that your best, _Akriloth?_"Hiroko's voice echoed as he leaped into Akriloth's mouth. 'What are you- HIROKO!" Robina fired at Akriloth's face.

Her arrow pierced it's eye, a massive 207 spurting out n a tidal wave of blood. Warlic whistled, an UN-characterly trait. Galanoth was surprised; "That's not Dragons bane.." Valencia rubbed her cheek. "Possessive bitch..." Hiroko's Ice Dragon Blade emerged from Akriloth's side wound. It glowed a bright blue. "THAT'S Dragons bane He's finally unlocked it's potential." Second later, a silver spiked shield exited Akriloth's throat; it bore the Dragon slayer's emblem on the front. "I didn't give him a Dragon shield..." Galanoth spoke curiously.

Hiroko himself emerged; covered in purple blood. Along with Akriloth's arm, he carried Akriloth's heart. "That was relatively easy-" He shook off the blood. "Once I learned to use my equipment. His Red Elite Dragon Slayer armor was now gold. A white cape rifted in the wind as fangs bared down on his chin. Everyone gasped. "Hiroko, you're-" Akriloth inhaled to roar, but was silenced by Hiroko's fist. "You make too much noise." He turned to retrieve his weapon, only to find it in Galanoth's hand. "Make him proud, Hiroko. You've already made me proud." Hiroko smiled. He lifted his blade.

"LEROY!" He sank it into Akriloth's head. The dragon vanished almost immediately. "Whoa." Hiroko lost his balance, falling over. His Golden Dragon Slayer Armor vanished, returning to his normal attire. Blood gushed from his wound; it, too, was purple. 'That's not a good sign, is it Galanoth?" Hiroko's Ice Dragon Blade tingled in his hand. He sent it away; his skin was slightly charred. "Galanoth..." Galanoth looked upon his hand. "Did you have a reaction to the Dragons Bane?" The Dragon Slayer Shield's spikes were still out.

"The retract when there are no dragons around. "Maybe it's reacting to Akriloth's ooze." Hiroko wondered, beginning to feel sleepy. "But the fake dragon's gone. Where's all this blood coming from?" Hiroko looked around as he fell on his butt. "Hiroko, it's coming from you." "What? But I'm not a dragon..." Hiroko passed out. Robina had caught up to the two. "He's covered in Akriloth's blood..." She shivered. She was never one to like blood.

"That appears to be his." Galanoth was shocked stiff. Warlic quickly attended to Hiroko upon his arrival. "Interesting. It seems this ooze was made to poison Hiroko." Robina gasped. _Poison?_ "So someone's trying to test his might, or kill him?" She asked, retrieving an herb from her pouch. She placed it on Hiroko's wound. "AHH!" Hiroko awoke yelling in pain. He passed out a split second later. The ooze oozing from him slowly shifted to red once more. "Is that it?" Valencia asked.

Robina turned to her, fury in her eyes. "Is that it'? He just saved all of Battleon and all you ask-" "I meant the poison. Is it all out?" Valencia knelt next to Hiroko's face. "Hey, Echo-Boy?" She cradled his head in her lap. "Are you alive?" Hiroko's eyes fluttered open momentarily. He saw Valencia's face beyond two 'twin mountain peeks.' "V-Valencia?" He asked, his voice was at it's normal pitch. "Hey there, Harold." Hiroko sighed, as he passed out for the rest of the day. His white soul leaving his body.

'She still doesn't know me... not even after everything...' It moped mentally. Everyone saw the sad expression on Hiroko's face. Galanoth was the first to laugh.

**_In a dark office, miles away from Battleon..._**

An armor clad figure watched Hiroko defeat Akriloth's Clone over again and again thanks to a crystal ball. 'He is still far from ready...' The armor clad figure exhaled. In the distance, a crowd cheered the person's name. 'It seems I'm up, once again...'

"We give you your Champion!" The announcer roared, his skull chattering in excitement. The undead seated around the coliseum exploded with glee. The armored figure sighed, brandishing his sword. The blade was black, decorated with deep blue decals around the edges. The hilt was amber, and the guards were sharp. "Welcome to the Void Arena folks!" The announcer chirped. "We guarantee this little saga will-" The crowd quickly chanted: "KNOCK YOU DEAD!"

In he stands several creatures moved towards the exit. 'So' the all thought, unknown of the presence of the others. 'There really is another Echo that's still alive.' The had all sensed the imitation Akriloth's defeat, and the mana that had absorbed it. 'That's excellent.' One particular figure removed their hood. 'I could use another powerful vampire in my ranks...' Safirina, Queen of the Vampires licked her lips. "I wonder how good his blood tastes..."

She felt the presence of another Vampire. It was an adventurer. "It's you again." She turned to the figure with brown hair and red eyes. "Go, and bring him to me." Safirina sent her pawn an image of Hiroko via Vampire Link. (A/n: At least, I think they can do that?) The figure's eyes widened. "That's right, you know him..." The Adventurer Vampire's eyes flashed brown for a split second. "Oh? Your human side still loves him, doesn't it?" Safirina approached the woman, "Good. Seeing him become one of us should break her spirit permanently."

Her eyes flashed brown again, the color stayed longer. "Oh, you actually _almost_ broke my hold over me, girl." Safirina giggled cruelly. "Go ahead, say his name." The girl struggled to use her own voice, instead of the Vampire puppets voice that inhabited her. "H," She managed. "You might as well stop, I won't allow you to-" The girl saw Hiroko fall: Safirina, in her joy, had forgotten she was watching the events of Akriloth's defeat in her mind, and that her mind and the soon to be nonexistent mind of her slave was still connected. "HIROKO!" The girl yelled, turning and running through one of the many portals in the Underworld.

Safirina's head cocked in a mixture of surprise and amusement. "She cares that much for him?" She laughed a crooked laugh. "Then maybe I will give her to Hiroko when he becomes on of us." Safirina headed towards her castle. "Maybe it's time my army visited Battleon..." She stopped when she noticed an all too familiar smell. It was the smell of rabid dog.

"Hello, Mutt." She spoke calmly. The King of Werewolves growled as he slipped from the shadows. "Leech." He greeted her in return. "What brings you here?" "The same thing that brings you here as well. Don't toy with me, wench." Safirina continued her guise. "Really? Hoping to find loose bones for your litter in the Undead Arena-" "I'm talking about the Echo. We both felt his Mana..." The King's fur bristled as Safirina's fangs grew. They both looked above them as a shadow flew over head.

"It seems you and I," Safirina began, "May not be the only ones interested with having the last Echo in our ranks..." The Werewolf growled. "No matter," he spoke with some doubt in his voice. "I will still claim his as one of my own." Safirina scoffed. "Even with _him_ on the prowl?" The King thought his plans through. "Perhaps..." The two glared at each other. "Well, we both have lives to attend to." Safirina took her leave. "And lives to destroy." The Werewolf King spoke ominously.

Hiroko sneezed in his sleep. Robina wiped his face for him as he slept. "You'll get better, Echo-Boy." Warlic observed Hiroko's blood in a small vial. "Hmm... it seems normal." Robina looked at Warlic. "How can you tell?" "We've seen his blood countless times." Galanoth spoke casually as his sipped his drink calmly. "Mainly in training." Warlic nodded. "Anyone who's trained with Hiroko has seen his blood. And he's seen theirs." Warlic chuckled. Robina couldn't confirm this; whenever the two practiced, Hiroko wouldn't even d so much as hit a target with an arrow he held in his hand.

_"I just don't need to learn how to be an Archer." He said, dropping the arrow. Robina exasperated. "And why not?" Hiroko retrieved a small item from his leggings. "'Cause, I've got this!" He held a small Fire Throwing Knife in his hand. Robina growled. "A single knife?" Hiroko laughed in an exaggerated manner. "I'll make it work." He wiped his eye of a tear. Robina snatched the Knife from Hiroko. "What the hell makes this-" She found herself on the ground, restrained by Hiroko's foot. _

_ "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." He had donned his Guardian armor. His eyes were sharp as they cut through her. "I'm only telling you this once." He released her, walking away from her. Robina felt the tingling burn on her hand. Had he burned her as __well?_

Robina adjusted the blanket on Hiroko as he lay on Warlic's extra cot. "He'll make it." Galanoth spoke from behind her. Had she been that caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice him? "He's been knocked down a lot, but he gets back up, stronger every time." Warlic had sat next to her as well. She hadn't heard the chair or Warlic move. "But, what makes him so powerful?" She wondered as Hiroko sighed and shifted in his sleep. "Simple." Warlic said as he injected Hiroko's blood into his arm, saving a small sample. "It's in his blood."

Hiroko's dream must have taken a turn for the worse, as his face twisted. His hand reached out and attempted to grasp something in the distance. "...Come back..." He muttered. "What is he trying to get?" Robina wondered. "_Who_ is he trying to get?" Warlic's smile vanished. "You know, Warlic?" Galanoth asked. Warlic shook his head no. "He never told me." "Looks like not even the great Mage knows." Robina looked at Hiroko. His eyes opened slightly, water streamed from them. "He's-" Warlic and Galanoth gasped. "Crying?"

The three grew worried. In all of their time with him, Hiroko had never shed _a single_ tear. Now, as he lie in bed after a victory, he cried as though there was no tomorrow. What- who was he dreaming about that mad him cry? "Hikiro?" Hiroko showed no change. "Food?" Galanoth asked. Still, nothing. "Dragons? Sex?" Hiroko's face showed no change. His fist however, collided with Galanoth's face. "It's not that either.." Warlic muttered as Galanoth passed out. "Is it _her?" _Warlic asked.

Hiroko gasped. He stopped showing all signs of emotion. "I knew it." Robina's emotions however, flared. "Who is _she_? Was it his girlfriend? His mother? If he cares so much about her, why didn't he tell you two about her? Why doesn't her talk about her? Why didn't he tell me-" She stopped,, Hiroko had grabbed her wrist. He pulled her, and she fell onto him. Hiroko embraced her, snuggling his face into her neck. Robina blushed. The males stepped back. They had learned sometime ago; A sleeping Hiroko was almost as dangerous as a hungry Hiroko.

Hiroko's grip tightened. He had hugged Robina once or twice in the past, but never as passionate as this. He moved his lips to her neck towards her face. "H," She whispered. "I miss you." He said. "Hiroko!" Robina yelled. He must have recognized her voice, because he quickly released her, pushing her away. Robina stood confused now. "Did you think I was _her_?" Hiroko made no signs of recognition. "Answer me!" Robina yelled. Hiroko only exhaled. "When.. when will I see you..." He asked.

_So, how did you like the second chapter? Review please!_


	3. Teh FILLER!

_**Coppin' Fluff**_

_So, this is the first filler chapter I've ever typed. But, as all authors and creators know, filler is (or can sometimes be) important! I guess the best thing I can do now is rate this filler chapter's importance at eighty percent._

_I also have to mention that I don't own Artix entertainment's 'Adventure Quest' If I did, Hiroko Echo would be an NPC, and not an awesome OC that get's his own fan fiction._

Hiroko slowly opened his eyes. He could see a ceiling. 'That means I've been moved.' He thought to himself. His tried to sit up, but found that his body wasn't obeying him. 'Well, either I've been sedated or I'm so wracked with pain I can't move.' He inhaled. 'Well, I feel fine so I've been sedated.' His eyes were able to shift around. 'Oh man, I hope I'm not brain dead!' He laughed inwardly. 'Nah, I'd need a brain for that…'

He recalled the events that placed him in this state. 'Right… Akriloth.' He sighed. Something seemed weird. Whenever he'd exhale, it would feel as though he'd let out less oxygen... Carbon dioxide, he reminded himself, as he had inhaled. And on top of that, there was a terrible draft on his gut. Hiroko heard a1 door open, and soon viewed white hair. "Warlic!" He yelled, finding his voice exiting as a whisper.

That was enough to get the Mage's attention. Warlic looked at Hiroko's face and smiled. "Hey. You're awake." "Duh…" Hiroko managed a whisper. "Don't speak. Save your strength for healing from your near fatal wound." 'Near fatal…?' Hiroko thought. Instantly the image of Akriloth's imitation claw piercing his armor into his gut returned. Warlic must have seen it in Hiroko's eyes, as he quickly wiped Hiroko's forehead with a damp cloth. "You're still alive. Don't worry you always were a fast healer."

Hiroko attempted to focus his mana into his healing spell, Heal Scratches, but felt Warlic's mana suppressing his own. "I knew you'd try that." Warlic chuckled. "But I can't let you do that." Warlic left Hiroko's line of sight for but an instant and returned with a chair. He sat beside the bed ridden Hiroko. "Blink once for no and twice for yes. Understand?"

Hiroko blinked twice. "Good. Do you recall that red ooze that came from the defeated Imitation Akriloth?" Two blinks. "Well, it turns out it was meant to poison your body and your mana." Three blinks. "I assume that's your version of asking me a question?" Warlic asked, already knowing the answer. Two blinks. "Why? I do not know." He sighed. "You're body is still fighting off the poison, which, surprisingly, adapted to your immune system and fused with your mana." Three blinks. "Why? I do not know." Warlic sighed; he looked as though he had gotten no sleep in ages.

"So, in order to investigate the occurrence, I froze your mana." Warlic's hand moved over Hiroko's body glowing white. "I'm running a magical diagnostic now; if my hand changes color that means the mana in your body is reacting to my own. Do you know the original color of your mana?" A single blink. "You never saw your own mana?" One blink. Warlic groaned. "Hm?" He felt a shift in the mana around his hand, the glow increased, casting a white light over Hiroko's dormant body.

"So," Warlic laughed a nervous laugh. "It would appear that in our time training together, your mana color had adapted to that of my own." Hiroko blinked four times. "I don't understand…" Warlic spoke curiously. Hiroko blinked twice in succession. "Oh! That's what you meant, you don't understand?" Hiroko blinked twice. "Oh. Your mana matches mine in color." Hiroko exhaled sharply, as if he were sighing.

"Be careful how you breathe, you may re open your wound." Hiroko blinked twice. 'If only I could ask him to close that window that draft is making my insides run cold!' Hiroko mentally complained. His eyes managed to shift downward, and he caught a glimpse of what looked like a large pink kidney bean. He blinked three times at Warlic who followed his gaze. "Oh that?" Warlic's voice rang with interest. "That would be your kidney." Hiroko blinked twice, and then closed his eyes…

Robina made her way back into Battleon. She waved to the Adventurers she had been helping and made her way to Warlic's shop where Hiroko rested. It had been three days since she last saw him, several hours before he passed out. Warlic couldn't help but laugh at how silently Hiroko had fainted. "I thought he died!" Warlic spoke with her, Valencia, Aria and Artix von Krieger. "I checked his pulse and felt relieved."

Robina smiled to herself as she walked towards the magic shop. 'That's Hiroko for you,' she thought to herself. 'Big and bad until the aftermath.' She remembered their time in Darkovia Forest.

_Hiroko had just delivered the final blow to a were-bunny. Robina went to retrieve any arrows from the corpse that could be reused. As she pulled out an arrow, an internal organ fell from the body. Hiroko, having had his adrenaline drained, spotted this and promptly ran into nearby bushes to vomit. He returned, looking away from the body. "Man, that's sick…" He complained. Robina laughed at his childishness._

_ "Haven't you ever gone hunting before?" She asked the inexperienced man. "Yeah," He coughed on the bad aftertaste in his mouth. "But my Uncle would always take care of the messy stuff. I'd just cook what ever game we brought home." Robina raised an eyebrow at Hiroko. "You can cook?" Hiroko puffed his chest up in a heroic fashion. "Damn right I can cook. Be it wilderness or Home Ec, I can cook whatever can be eaten!"_

_ Robina showed him another internal organ, causing him to deflate rapidly as he ran to vomit once more. "Well," Robina stood with the DE-organ-ed creature in her hands. "Then I guess you'll be making dinner." She tossed the pelt to Hiroko who caught it with a sick look on his face. "I'd like a stew." She opened the flap to her tent. "Minus the puke."_

Robina knocked on the door in which Hiroko slept. No one replied, so she allowed herself entry. She was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Hiroko. She walked to his bedside, and took into account his looks. His white hair was slightly matted from lying on a pillow for days. His eyes held the crust of sleep, as did his lips and the sides of his cheeks. He wore no shirt, so his exposed chest also bore dried saliva.

Robina retrieved a brush from the bedside table. She gently lifted Hiroko's head and began bringing it through his hair. Hiroko was in so deep a sleep, he showed no reaction to Robina's touch. A sweet smile worked its way across Robina's face as she worked. "We want you to look presentable when you wake up, Hiroko." She whispered into his ear.

Robina couldn't help but lift the bed sheet slightly to check his wound. Already, it had sealed and a clean film of skin covered it. She smiled. 'Warlic was right, he does heal fast.' She walked into the adjoining room, and filled a bowl with Luke warm water. She placed her weaponry down, and removed her coat, revealing her usual upper wear. She sat herself beside him, and muttered to herself as she worked. 'Warlic may be a decent nurse, but he's negligent to your hygiene." She dipped a sponge into the bowl, and slowly placed the sponge onto Hiroko's chest.

His body shivered instinctively. "Shh," Robina whispered. "It's all right. I'm just cleaning you up." Her voice must have soothed him, as he relaxed. A small smile even revealed itself at his lips. Robina blushed; she quickly shook her head. "Come now, Robina," She silently scolded herself. "You're blushing over a smile from your unconscious boyfriend." She busied herself with cleaning his torso. It had taken her some time to realize what she had said.

"I called him my…" Her blush grew more. To her surprise, Hiroko's cheeks so slowly grew a bright shade of red. She felt a warm smile plaster itself against her face. Having completed his torso, she moved to his face. She brought the sponge to his eyes and patted the damp material to his face. He seemed to like the sensation and smiled.

"I've been taking care of you for a while now, Hiroko." She found her voice working against her will. "And each time you respond better and better." She moved down to his lips, pausing to see the progress she made. "I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up right now." She hadn't noticed her head leaning closer to his face.

She gasped when she realized her lips hovered inches away from Hiroko's lips. She looked upon his sleeping image; he looked so peaceful considering the ordeal he had just been through. It was as though he was content in fighting such an adversary. Robina's face began to burn; the temperature of her face quickly increased when she found herself staring into his blue eyes.

"Hirok- oh!" Was all she managed before he pressed his lips against hers. His eyes slowly slid close as the passion he emitted grew. Robina soon felt her own eyes drift close and moved into the embrace of his being against hers. "Robina?" Warlic's voice shocked her, causing her to jolt up. The bowl's contents spilled forth and quickly covered Hiroko. "GAH!" He roared, sitting upward. "UGH!" He groaned, before lying back down. "Oh!" He yelled, sitting up, surprised at the wetness of the cot. "Oof!" he managed, as he went to lie down again from his stomach pain.

Warlic released a large white mushroom shaped sigh from his mouth. "I hope I'm not interrupting." Warlic made his way over to the counter adjacent from Hiroko's now soaked cot. "I just wanted to observe Hiroko's vitals before the afternoon fully set in." He busied himself with several vials, mixing herbs into various potions for Hiroko. "Now that you're awake, Echo-Boy." Warlic only used that name for Hiroko whenever he wanted Hiroko to quickly change his focus onto his next words.

Of course, it worked as Hiroko replied: "What is it, Mage?" His voice was groggy and held a childish demeanor. Robina was in a corner, trying to force her heart to beat normally. "I have several potions for you." Warlic walked to Hiroko, a tray of glass bottles in his hands. "This will unlock your Mana. This will help your wound close faster, but heal slower. This will make your wound heal faster, but close slower…" Hiroko nodded absent mind-idly. He took the potions off of the tray, and downed them all in a single swig. "Were you not listening?" Warlic yelled, conjuring a flame to slap Hiroko's face. "You could kill yourself doing that!"

Hiroko shrugged. "I'd come back like I always do." His senses returned, and he felt another presence. "Robina?" He asked the figure huddled into a ball in the furthest corner of the room. Warlic cringed, having no idea what to expect. "Y-y-yes Hi-Hiro- Hiroko?" Robina stuttered, her heart still moving light years each second. "When did you get here? Did you come for a check up?" Warlic groaned as he fell over comically.

Robina however, let out a small sigh, and passed out. "Robina?" Hiroko quickly rose from the bed, and prepared to move to her aid. He found himself on the cold, wooden floor. "You haven't used your legs for days…" Warlic commented as he stood. Hiroko dragged his body to Robina. "Hey," He softly tapped he face. "C'mon back to me." Her eyes fluttered open. Hiroko's face in front of the shop's light made him seem holy.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Are you sure? Your heart's pounding." Hiroko's hand moved to her chest. Hiroko, in his concern, forgot Robina was a female, and as such, had a female anatomy. His hand, seeking her pulse, instead found her ample bosom. Hiroko glanced down at his hand, then to the cherry red face or Robina. "Well," He quickly moved his hand to the back of his head and began to scratch vigorously.

"It's in my personal opinion that you are a-okay!" Hiroko laughed, as comical blood gushed from his now open skull. Robina slowly crawled away from Hiroko backwards. Hiroko pursued her against his gut feeling. Of course, since his gut wasn't fully healed, he couldn't really trust it. He managed to stand. He offered her his hand. "C'mon, Robina."

Robina accepted his hand, and Hiroko found the strength to pull her up. Robina stood; only to find her legs quivered and failed her. On instinct, Hiroko placed his hand beneath her to support her weight. Once again, his concern overpowered his rationale, and his hand supported Robina from her rear. Robina's cherry red face quickly became crimson.

Hiroko was now stuck; Move his hand and have Robina fall, or, keep his hand... there… and probably die before he fully recovered? Robina found her footing, and backed out of Hiroko's grasp. "T-th-thank y-you." She muttered before running out of Warlic's shop. Hiroko sighed. "Warlic?" Hiroko had almost forgotten about the Mage, who was now casting an amnesia spell in order to make him self forget the events that transpired.

"Yes Hiroko?" Warlic replied, finding his spell proving to be ineffective. "Please, tell me what happened before I woke up." Warlic summed up what he had walked in on. "Oh… that explains the taste…" Hiroko slightly licked his lips. "So... what just happened probably doesn't help her with her feelings… does it?" Hiroko sighed. Warlic shook his head no. "You don't have to be an Arch-mage to know that one, Hiroko."

"Then maybe I should go-" He stopped, feeling a familiar power flare outside of Warlic's shop. Hiroko shot Warlic a quick glance. "Isn't that Galanoth's power, Hiroko?" Hiroko nodded. "Shouldn't he be in Dragon-stone?" Hiroko asked as he put on a white tee shirt someone had provided for him. Warlic nodded. "Last time I checked, he had been training some new Adventurers as Dragon-slayers."

Hiroko laced up his shoes, and summoned his Ice Dragon Blade. "Hiroko, what are you doing! You haven't fully healed yet!" Warlic cast a spell on Hiroko's legs in order to bind him. "I can't ignore my adoptive father's battle aura when it's surging like this!" Hiroko ran off, Warlic's spell seeming to have effect on him. Warlic sighed. 'When that boy gets worked up like that, hardly anything can stop him…'

Hiroko spotted Galanoth in the towns centre as he looked around outside. "Galanoth!" Hiroko yelled, running towards the Head Dragon-slayer. "What's-" Galanoth merely pointed up, and Hiroko gasped as a horde of large Dragons came into view. Hiroko was submerged in a brilliant gold as his Golden Dragon Slayer Armor covered his body. Galanoth's eye cast over Hiroko in concern. "You sure you feel well enough to fight?"

Hiroko's voice was cold, his eyes narrow and his grip on his blade intense. "Would I be here if I wasn't, Teacher?" The dragon-slayer Shield appeared wrapped around Hiroko's hand in a glimmer of silver light. Galanoth merely nodded. 'When that boy gets worked up, hardly anything can stop him.' Galanoth thought. He peeked over his second shoulder. "Warlic?" The arch mage nodded. "I figured I could help."

Hiroko nodded. "The more the merrier." Warlic noted Hiroko's voice. "All worked up, I see?" Hiroko nodded. "You know it." Both Galanoth and Warlic shook their heads; "Hardly anything can stop you…" The two teachers gave each other a glance. "He had a nightmare and took out a Dragon's den unarmed." "He fell asleep and blew up a part of the Guardian Tower." The two looked upon Hiroko. "What? I can't help that I have vivid nightmares sometimes." Hiroko spoke defensively.

The sunbeams of high noon were negated as the dragon Horde descended upon the town square. Several factions of silver and red clad Dragon Slayers shifted into several positions; many defending homes and establishments. A couple of Elite Dragon Slayers in their blood red armor took up stance behind Hiroko, Galanoth and Warlic.

"You should all go elsewhere. The three of us can handle things here." Several dragons split from the main group, and moved to other parts of Battleon, no doubt preparing to spread chaos and destruction. The Elite Dragon Slayers looked amongst themselves, then at Galanoth. "How sure of yourself are you, Echo-Boy?" Hiroko wasn't where he was standing. Galanoth looked up to see Hiroko charging towards the biggest and closest dragon. "You heard his order, man!" Galanoth roared, charging himself.

The Elite Dragon Slayers took off, spreading out to cover more ground. Warlic sighed. 'Even when adopted, like father like son…' He cast a low level fire spell on an Ice Dragon. It quickly melted. Warlic stared at the puddle. 'Why would there be a dragon as weak as this? If they wanted to lay siege to this village, wouldn't they bring stronger opponents?' In his state of thinking, Warlic hadn't noticed a second Ice Dragon creeping up on him. A dragon Slayer quickly defeated it. "I've got you back, Warlic!" The female voice cheered. "Thanks, although that pathetic thing wouldn't have hurt me." The girl pouted. "Geez, you're welcome anyway."

Hiroko hopped back as the strong torrent of water broke the paved road. "Blue Lightning!" Hiroko called forth the Energy spell, watching as the blue Water Dragon roared in pain. "Man, you almost sound as annoying as Akriloth…" He muttered, stabbing his Ice Dragon Blade into the dragon's stomach. Blood gushed out, covering Hiroko's arm. "Looks like you're under a fourth of your maximum health!" He chuckled as a second stab slew the beast. "Really, a single spell and two hits? BURPS are tougher than-"

Galanoth's blade redirected a dragon's flames away from Hiroko. "Even weak opponents have strength." The flames dispersed and Galanoth beheaded the Fire dragon. "Especially in numbers." Hiroko lifted his Ice Dragon Blade. "As long as the Dragonbane in this sword keeps pumping Element X, it won't matter _what_ type of dragon comes here to die!"

"Is that so, Echo?" both Hiroko and Galanoth looked up. A silver clad individual with blue skin dropped from the sky. He brushed back his white hair, revealing his face to Galanoth. "Then can that blade of yours stave me off?" Galanoth growled. "I know my blade can!" The arrival glared at Galanoth. "My quarrel is not with you today, Dragonslayer." His stern black eyes fell upon Hiroko. "Today, the Echo is my target."

Warlic appeared behind Hiroko, casting an Earth spell at a wind dragon. "Hiroko, Galanoth why have you two-" Warlic noticed that the surviving dragons had regrouped behind the blue man. "Isn't he-" "I am," The man spoke with pride. "Lord Cyrus of-" "Make that the LATE Lord Cyrus!" Galanoth raised his blade, and found himself enable to move. Looking back, he saw Hiroko held his shoulder.

"Hiroko…" Galanoth began gently. "If you hold my arm like that, I can't go 'slice-y slice-y- kill kill' Do you mind letting me go?" Hiroko shook his head no. 'Galanoth, he obviously sent some dragons here to lure me out. Haven't you noticed how weak they were?" Galanoth looked upon his sword. "Come to think of it, they were rather small…" Hiroko stepped up, placing himself square in front of Cyrus. "What do you want from me, _Lord_ Cyrus?" Hiroko spat the word. His gesture was returned with even more animosity than he had delivered. "REVENGE!"

_So, let me know what you think in your review! I kinda had a filler chapter in imind, but I did not think it'd end up like this!_


	4. Revenge and Blood

_**What the Hell is Going on?**_

_Chapter 4- Lord Cyrus' Revenge_

Hiroko parried Cyrus' claw with his Ice dragon Blade. "Wouldn't I have had to do something to you in order to deserve your vengeance?" Hiroko hopped back, avoiding another of Cyrus' swings. "I am Cyrus, Lord of the Dracomancers. I can feel whenever a dragon falls, and you personally vanquished many of my brethren!" Hiroko raised his shield to stop both of Cyrus' claws.

"Your blood shall cover their path to the heavens where they may rest peacefully." Cyrus' power surged, and Hiroko was sent flying back into an evacuated building. "You are going to die, Dragonslayer." Cyrus walked slowly towards the half crumbled wooden building.

There was a death cry from a dragon that diverted Cyrus' attention from Hiroko. Galanoth pulled his blade from the dragon's body and ran towards Cyrus. "You thick headed brute," Cyrus waved his hand and several massive dragons stood between himself and Galanoth. "Kill him." The dragons roared and took off towards Galanoth. Cyrus turned, and found himself face to helm with Hiroko.

"You say you want vengeance," Hiroko head butted Cyrus. "Yet you bring more dragons here to die?"Cyrus retaliated with a knee aimed for Hiroko's stomach, but Hiroko merely sidestepped and hit Cyrus' back with the hilt of his sword. "If you truly cared for your dragons, you would have come to face me on your own, instead of causing senseless chaos and bloodshed."

"As long as more Dragonslayers die-" The anger broke past Hiroko's limit. Hiroko grabbed Cryus' hair and tangled it in between his fingers. "Look around you Cyrus! Both sides are losing more troops every second! If this keeps up, nothing will remain!" The surrounding area seemed like something of an old fable. Limbs of both dragon and human kind lay strewn about.

Injured warriors, on both sides, were being slain as they were dying. Others had given up on trying to rest, and carried on fighting through fatigue and injury. One Dragonslayer lost their weapon, and now attacked a dragon with its own severed nail. "This was their choice, Dragonslayer. This is their fight." Cyrus tried to struggle out of Hiroko's grip. "Unhand me so we may continue our duel!" Hiroko growled, and lowered Cyrus until the Dracomancer was kneeling. "Why should I duel against you when I can (_**end you**_) this senseless war?"

Cyrus stopped struggling momentarily. Had two vices came out of the Echo's mouth? "Call off your army!" Hiroko commanded. "If you wish to end me, Echo," Cyrus began in a taunting voice. "Then you will have to be able to do so-" "End you? Who said anything abou-gah!" Hiroko was cut off by the sound of a leather whip going across his armor. Seconds later, something wrapped around his neck. Cyrus stood, turning to face Hiroko.

"How the mighty have fallen." Cyrus laughed as Hiroko struggled to pull Cyrus' tail from his neck." Now, die by my tail and become an _Echo_ of a Dragonslayer." Cyrus ;laughed evilly as one of Hiroko's arms began to droop. "Losing strength already? I had hoped this would be more fulfilling…" Hiroko tapped the outside of his right legging. A secret compartment opened, and a sheet of paper attached to a knife stuck out from his legging.

Hiroko closed his eyes to focus. "Dying already?" Cyrus chortled. Hiroko remembered the incantation on the paper. "(If you ever find yourself stuck in a rut, use one of these to save your butt. And since I know you have terrible aim, I've given you an infinite amount, much like your shame.)" The paper glowed red as it released an aura of Mana familiar to Hiroko.

"Magic?" Cyrus wondered as Hiroko raised his now glowing right hand. The Mana light faded, giving way to the light emitting from the Fire Throwing Knife. Hiroko stabbed the knife into Cyrus' tail. Cyrus shrieked and relinquished Hiroko. Hiroko fell to his knees, gasping for air. He looked at the knife in his hand. "Thank you. Again." Hiroko threw the knife at Cyrus, only it missed terribly and hit a Dragonslayer in the back of the head.

The Slayer fell forward, avoiding a dragon's flames. They looked back at Hiroko from the ground and waved in thanks before continuing their fight. Hiroko groaned as he closed the compartment. "I never did like it when you were right…" Hiroko muttered to himself before grunting. Cyrus laughed at the sight of Hiroko hitting the ground. Cyrus coiled his tail around his waist as he spoke. "I will admit; that little stunt you pulled caught me by surprise. That tactic of yours is original." Hiroko smiled beneath his helm. "I wish it was my idea, but I'll tell her that her idea has a fan!"

Hiroko tackled Cyrus to the ground and punched him repeatedly. Cyrus pushed Hiroko off of him with a single hand. Hiroko was sent into the air. Cyrus used his tail to spring-board into the air after Hiroko. Cyrus grabbed Hiroko by his helmet clasp and spread his magnificent wings. Hiroko couldn't breathe with the straps digging into his throat.

Hiroko unclasped his helmet. He screamed when he could no longer see the ground and grabbed onto Cyrus' leg before the strap of his helmet popped. "What's the matter, Echo, afraid of a little altitude?" Cyrus laughed. Hiroko looked around at what seemed to be hundreds of other dragons in the sky.

Many of them had fresh wounds from the battle below. One or two couldn't go on and fell from the sky. A few had Dragonslayer body parts in their claws and fangs. One even went as far as to make a finger puppet with what Hiroko hoped was hallow blood red Elite Dragonslayer Armor.

"DRAGONS!" Cyrus bellowed. "This is the one responsible for the massacre of your brethren three days ago! I promised you that I would show him to you!" Cyrus wrapped his tail twice around Hiroko's arms and body. "This is his face, his eyes! See him, HATE HIM!" The dragons roared in fury.

On the ground, all of the surviving dragons heard the roar and took flight to the sky. Warlic, who had realized that many of the weak dragons had been replaced by higher ranked dragons, knew that this could not be a good sign. "GALANOTH!" Warlic looked around. A Pile of large dragons began to move. Warlic readied a spell, but dropped his guard as an all too familiar Dragonsbane Sword cut its way through hide after hide.

Galanoth emerged, panting. "That was fun." He looked at Warlic. "Look at the size of these dragons! We can make so much equipment!" Galanoth looked around. "Where's Cyrus?" Warlic pointed upwards. "And Hiroko?" "With Cyrus." Warlic replied, sensing his own mana above him/ "Well, Hiroko will just cast a snow spell to cushion his fall-" "My mana still locks his own…"

Galanoth glared at Warlic for a few seconds. "What? He ran out of my shop before I could-" Galanoth jumped from the corpse pile, sailing over Warlic. Warlic ducked as he turned. Galanoth landed on a dragon that had been slow trying to fly upwards. Galanoth drove his sword into the dragon's back.

The dragon roared, and flapped its wings in pain. "That's right, fly! Get me to my son!" The dragon took off, howling in pain. Galanoth punched the dragon's skull. "Quiet you! Make another noise and I can guarantee you that fire will never leave that disgusting ,mouth of yours ever again!" Warlic sighed as the dragon faded from view. "Oh no, go ahead Galanoth, I'll catch up…"Warlic conjured up magical winds in an attempt to levitate. "Geez," he muttered. "How does Jackal Sano make this look easy?"

"And now, my dragon brethren," Cyrus continued. "I shall show you, his end!" Cyrus released Hiroko from his tail. Hiroko yelled as he plummeted to the earth. Multiple dragons encircled him, laughing as he fell. Hiroko felt Galanoth's power surge and looked down. Sure enough, Galanoth, riding a dragon, was approaching Hiroko. "(If that don't beat it all…)" Hiroko thought.

The dragon Galanoth rode flew through the encircling dragons, catching Hiroko. "Hey there sonny boy." Galanoth laughed heartily. "I would've just done my usual snow spell-" "Your mana is still locked, Hiroko." Galanoth and Hiroko gasped at Warlic's sudden appearance. "That explains why I didn't sense you, Mage." Hiroko spoke irritably. "You were the one who left prematurely."

Hiroko cleared his throat. "can you unseal my mana now?" "Already done." Warlic's hand now glimmered a duller white. Hiroko felt a second stream through his veins. "Good to have you back, mana." "By the way, Hiroko," Warlic asked as he landed on the subdued dragon. "If your mana was sealed, how could you feel Galanoth's power?"

"Well, my power isn't exactly mana…" Galanoth began. "You can feel it Warlic, because you're just that adept to powers in general. Hiroko here is a Dragonslayer. We can feel each other's power whenever it surges or spikes. Besides, we're family." "I could've sworn he asked me, 'dad'." Hiroko complained.

"Oh, right… Well, I'll make it up to you by giving you two gifts. The first blessing is to kick Cyrus' hide." And the second?" Galanoth smiled at Warlic. "You can conjure two flying winds, right Warlic?" Warlic nodded.

"Why was that dragon working with Galanoth?" Cyrus fumed as he and many other dragons flew after the trio. "I believe it had a sword in its head, Sire." Cyrus growled. "We'll see when we catch up to that traitor…" Cyrus trailed off as he saw said dragon flying back towards him at an extremely high speed.

"What the-?" "FORGIVE ME SIRE!" IT roared as it neared Cyrus. "What is the meaning of thi-" A gold figure leaped off of the dragon and rammed its fist into Cyrus' face. The dragon's body fell alongside Cyrus and the smirking Hiroko. "Echo!" Cyrus managed through clenched teeth and golden armor.

Hiroko brought his fist back to his body and threw another punch. Cyrus caught his fist and began to crush Hiroko's hand. "What, no weapons?" Cyrus asked. "Why waste good Dragonsbane on scum like you?" Cyrus snarled. "I'm scum? You murdered innocent dragons three days ago!" "Three days ago I battled an imitation Akriloth! I've been asleep since!"

Hiroko kicked Cyrus in the side. Cyrus grunted and let go of Hiroko. Hiroko put some distance between them as they fell to begin casting an ice spell, "ECHO!" Cyrus snarled. Hiroko looked up at Cyrus, whose face was beginning to protrude. '(Is he… transforming?0" Hiroko wondered. Cyrus struck Hiroko with a heavy claw. Hiroko was sent spiraling further down.

'(It didn't hurt this badly before!)' Hiroko could make out several building on the ground increasing in size. He could also see the Guardian Tower quite clearly. '(Gotta find something to land on..)' Cyrus appeared in front of Hiroko. "You can teleport?" Hiroko yelled, his cold voice was in shock. "No, I'm just that fast in this form!" Cyrus smacked Hiroko once more, and Hiroko yelled louder as he could now make out smaller houses.

'(This might be it…)' Hiroko closed his eyes. '(I'm sorry Galanoth. Warlic, Valencia. Forgive me Robina…)' His ears picked up the sound of howling wind. '(Wait, if I'm falling, why does that sound like its getting closer? Cyrus!)' Hiroko managed to catch Cyrus' tail as it whipped forward to send him flying.

"What?" Cyrus roared as Hiroko pulled him close. "Get off of me!" Hiroko wrapped Cyrus' tail around Cyrus' body, folding his wings onto his back. "Wait, we'll both die like this!" Cyrus yelled. "I know, but unlike you, I'm a Guardian of Battleon, so I'll come back!" Cyrus cursed under his breath.

"Then I'll just fully transform and destroy you before you hit the ground!" Cyrus' entire body began to shift and grow. "CYRUS YOU IDIOT!" Hiroko yelled as he head butted Cyrus in the back of his head. "Ow… that one hurts me _and _ the armor…"Hiroko groaned. "Just what are you becoming?" Cyrus laughed maniacally. "I am becoming a mighty Half Dragon Hybrid, and I will destroy you and avenge my dragon-"

"For the last time, Cyrus!" Hiroko yelled as he maneuvered Cyrus's head between his shins. "I did not," Hiroko placed Cyrus' arms into a lock and used his elbows to pin down Cyrus' wings. "KILL ANY INNOCENT DRAGONS!" Cyrus could clearly see the ground now, and began to yell in fear. "And I will get that through to you, Cyrus, even if I have to crush that thick skull of yours mysel-"

Hiroko snapped awake. "What the hell is going on?" Robina looked down on Hiroko, her face burning bright red. "Hirok-oh!" Hiroko was overjoyed to see Robina and he could not contain himself. "Not again…" Warlic muttered. Robina jumped up, spilling the water in the bowl she had been using to clean Hiroko.

"GAH!" Hiroko cried out. He instinctively went to sit up. "No Hiroko, don't!" There was a sickening crack and Hiroko howled in pain. "Many of your bones are broken from the impact."Robina lifted an herbal tonic to Hiroko's lips. He sipped it, and the pain went away almost instantly. "Thank you, Robina."

"Oh, sure, don't thank me," Galanoth came into Hiroko's view. "Y'know, the guy that reset many of your bones, carried you in here." "Or the mage that had to keep up a very complicated spell so that your organs wouldn't collapse on themselves while maintaining your brain, which is surprisingly complicated." "Wait," Hiroko interrupted. "Galanoth, you saw my… exposed body?" "Inside _and out_." Galanoth shuttered,

"And not necessarily in that order ." "And Warlic, you saw my memories?" "Only the more recent ones. I did not snoop." Warlic assured him. "And Robina?" Hiroko asked. "Y-yes?" She replied, still timid from the kiss. "I'm sorry about earlier… y'know, what with the fluff…and the grop-" Hiroko found himself cut off by Robina pressing her lips against his.

"Well, Hiroko's alive. Let's all clear out of here!" Blackhawke's voice came after the sound of the opening door. He and a large crowd of people noticed Hiroko and Robina. Some cheered, some awed and, If Hiroko heard correctly, one guy cried _his_ name. Galanoth and Warlic, however, stayed in the room. Robina moved form over Hiroko, and went to wipe her gloss from his face.

"No," Hiroko objected. "I like the taste." He licked his lips. "Oh, by the way," He turned his head to look towards Warlic and Galanoth. "What happened to Cyrus?" "What the hell is going on?" Cyrus' voice rang as he tried to sit up. He howled in pain as several of his bones popped.

"CYRUS?" Hiroko yelled, summoning his Ice Dragon Blade to his right hand. The weight was too much, and his arm made a popping sound. "Augh!" "ECHO?" Cyrus yelled as he tried to spread his wings. Something popped in each joint and Cyrus passed out. "Idiots." Warlic sighed. "LEEROY!" Galanoth roared, lifting his Dragonsbane Blade. The hilt hit his helm, and he, too, was knocked out.

Warlic exhaled a large white mushroom. "Robina," Warlic began. "I know, something to eat, and a bit of de-stressing tea. I'm on it." Robina gave Hiroko a peck on the cheek before leaving. Hiroko smiled. "Life is good." Warlic, who was magically sweeping up Galanoth's snoring body nodded. "Indeed it is."

"Oh, by the way Hiroko…" Warlic made his way to Hiroko's cot. He sat in the seat Robina had left and moved close to Hiroko's face. "Warlic, I know we're really close, and I love you as well, but I prefer kisses from Robina only." Hiroko tried to move his neck away from Warlic, but to no avail. "Oh, and maybe Valencia…" He grinned stupidly.

Warlic shifted his hand, and a magical barrier protected Hiroko's face from a random arrow. "She knows…" The two males hissed quietly. Warlic disposed of the arrow in a magical manner. "No, Hiroko, I'm not going to kiss you. While I was in your mind, seeing what you went through with that one there," Warlic motioned to Cyrus.

"I came across a rather recent memory about…" Warlic stopped to think. "Well, about the one who gave you those Fire Throwing Knives…" Hiroko's neck stiffened. Warlic sensed Hiroko's entire being change. Before Warlci could move, Hiroko was sitting up, his face inches away from Warlic's. His eyes were narrow, the hair on the back of Hiroko's head was standing tall and his voice was cold.

"You said you didn't snoop." "As I said, recent surface memories only. I only know what you were thinking of, not anything in detail." "You mean _whom_ I was thin king of." Hiroko corrected. "My apologies, to you and to her." Warlic spoke cautiously. Hiroko laid down, and closed his eyes. "No," Hiroko spoke before Warlic. "I haven't heard any word of her since she went to Darkovia…"

Warlic was silent. "Not that you care." Hiroko added. "Of course I do." Warlic spoke with some emotion I his voice. "She was my apprentice for a while, much like you were. Besides, she's a very nice young lady with a worried mother." "Is that all you feel?" Hiroko asked in a curios tone. "What do you mean? Should I care for her in some other way?"

Hirokok chuckled inwardly. "She'd be crushed to hear that." Hiroko whispered. "What did you say?" "I said, once I can move, I'm going to find her. I know she can handle herself, but, I just can't help but worry." Warlic thought to himself for a moment. "Isn't she the reason you went to Darkovia with Robina?" "No," Hiroko replied quickly. "She had gone off to be… what was it? Either a Beastmaster or Scholar at that time."

Warlic nodded. "Well, then you had better get your answers from Cyrus before you worry about her, since she can handle herself." "What?" Hiroko asked, taking the question offensively. "I mean," Warlic sensed Hiroko's answer. '(Such a delicate topic…)' Warlic thought. "You need to get that dragon's blood mana poison out of your system, so that you can be at full strength."

"Dragon's blood?" Hiroko asked. "Mana poison? What'chu talkin' bout Warlic?" "There is a myth, that if one concentrates enough dragon's blood, you can make a poison that can kill mana itself." Warlic had been so deep in thought, he did not notice Cyrus pull up a seat by Hiroko.

"Cyrus?" Hiroko questioned. "As I am in no state to fight with you, I figured we might as well talk things out." "That," Galanoth's voice came from a chair behind Cyrus. "And you're out numbered." Warlic blinked a few times in confusion. "I don't recall having so many extra chairs in my shop." "Yulgar." "Good enough for me." Warlic spoke quickly in response.

"While we battled, Echo, I smelled dragon's blood on you the entire time." "THAT'S why you were so driven…" Hiroko understood now. "You smelled dragons blood on me and thought I slaughtered innocent dragons, so you came to Battleon for reveng- wait, how'd you smell it all the way from Dragonspine?"

"I was actually coming because I sensed Akriloth's power." Cyrus answered. "I brought with me a platoon of my best fighters to aid Battleon." "So why go to war?" Warlic asked. "My squad was attacked first." "What? Who would attack a fleet of dragons…" Hiroko stopped his sentence. Warlic groaned and Cyrus glared.

"GALANOTH!" "What? I was coming into town for supplies! If you saw the sky darken with dragons after the whole Akriloth thing, you'd have done the same thing!" Cyrus continued. "And you came running to Galanoth's side, I sensed the same type of power from Akriloth in you, Echo." At this Warlic gasped.

"Cyrus, come this way. I need your nose." Warlic stood and the heavily bandaged Dracomancer followed. "If you just need his nose Warlic, I can help you, too!" Galanoth joked. "Galanoth!" Hiroko scolded his adoptive father. "What?" Galanoth chuckled. "You're laughing too, Hiroko."

"Idiots." Cyrus sighed. Warlic nodded in agreement. "This vial contains Hiroko's blood." Cyrus looked at it. "Are you sure?" Cyrus asked. At this, Warlic scoffed. "Of course. I clearly labeled it." "I doubt it. That vial contains dragon's blood and Akriloth's power." Hiroko sneezed.

"Ugh, quit talking' about me! Aw, I sneezed blood!" Cyrus's eyes widened. "Echo!" Cyrus hobbled over to Hiroko. "Echo, bleed again!" "What?" Hiroko asked. "Just bleed again!" "No, I'm not going to-" "Dragonslayer, if you would?" "With honor." Galanoth landed a crushing blow on Hiroko's nose.

"UGH!" Blood oozed out of his nostrils. "Hey, I didn't feel that!" Hiroko laughed slightly. "Wait, can't breath!" "Use your mouth, idiot!" Cyrus, Warlic and Galanoth yelled. Cyrus took a nearby cotton swab and dabbed it in Hiroko's blood. "There's no doubt about it…" "What?" Warlic asked.

"This… well, whatever that fake Akriloth did, it didn't just poison his mana…" Hiroko gasped. "Do you mean.." "Yes, you are bleeding dragon's blood. Hiroko Echo, you are becoming a dragon!"


	5. What the Hell is Going on!

_**What the Hell is Going on?**_

_So our boy Hiroko Echo is becoming a DRAGON! Will the process be stopped in time? Or will the Dragonslayer become the slain?_

Chapter 5- Just What The Hell Is going On?

"Why does it have to be in the secluded Dragonspine mountains?" Hiroko complained. "It will help keep your mind clear from distractions." Cyrus spoke as they continued hiking through the Dragonspine mountains. "Yeah Hiroko," Robina chimed as she slowed down to match the grumbling Hiroko who trailed way behind the trail. "I know you like nature! Live, have fun!"

"HE IS NOT HERE FOR FUN!" Cyrus roared, his voice echoing in the valleys and crevices. His spread wings reflected his aggression and his slightly protruding face met Hiroko's narrow eyes. Robina, who found herself safely behind Hiroko could make out Cyrus' dangerous, whip-like tail swaying back and forth from over Hiroko's golden helm.

"The Echo is here to become a Dracomancer so that he can control the power of the dragons' blood that now flows through his veins along with his own." Cyrus growled at Hiroko. Hiroko retaliated with a growl that was just as menacing. "You have no time for fun, nature or," Cyrus' eyes stabbed at Robina for a fraction of a second. Hiroko's narrowed irises noticed this.

"_**Distractions**_of _any_ type." Hiroko's Ice Dragon Blade met with Cyrus' throat. "Look upon her again," His voice was a low, abyssal growl, "And I shall make her a blue suede outfit, _**Cyrus**_." Both were highly irritated that their last fight ended in somewhat of a draw. They both knew that neither used their full strength.

Robina stepped in between the two of them. "Now, Cyrus," She addressed him with a light but very stern tone. "I guarantee you that I am not a hindrance of any sort. I'm here to gather some herbs that are indigenous to this area, as well as serve as an able-bodied archer, should anything go awry." Those words seemed to have an adequate effect on Cyrus. He cleared his throat, and his face returned to normal. Cyrus gave is wings a flap before wrapping them around his body.

"And Hiroko," Robina spoke gently as she turned to her newly established boyfriend. "I know that you wish to protect everyone and everything you care for. but understand, I can handle myself." She caressed Hiroko's exposed jaw line with her hand. "Besides, Hiroko, we're in the mountains! This is nature at its best. You're always happy whenever you're outdoors." Hiroko was bathed in a golden light. As it faded, his attire changed to hiking boots, rugged cloth pants with various pockets (**Attn**: think cargo pants) and a long sleeved blue shirt.

"You're right, Robina." Hiroko exhaled sharply. "Well, half right…" At this Robina's eyebrow rose. "And what was I wrong about?" "I enjoy nature, yeah," Hiroko explained. "But not when it's _this_ deep. A meadow just beyond the outskirts of town? Sure. But a town engulfed inside of a forest? Or a cavern at the absolute top of a remote mountain range? Nope." Hiroko shivered.

Cyrus gave Hiroko a questionable stare. "Echo," He began. Hiroko looked up from Robina at Cyrus. Cyrus noted Hiroko's widened pupils before continuing. "You do know that our destination IS a cavern at the highest point of an extremely remote mountain range, right?" Hiroko grumbled and walked past Cyrus. "Then you can see why I'm so miserable right now!"

Hiroko groaned and continued to hike up the trail. Cyrus muttered to himself. "What a predicament this is…" "And you just made things worse." Cyrus turned, nearly jumping, to see Robina glaring at him. "And just what is with that look?" Robina approached Cyrus; she stopped once she knew he could hear her whisper. "I know that the two of you have some bad blood…"

Cyrus chuckled evilly. "Wouldn't you consider Hiroko the one with bad blood?" Robina's glare was not worth the joke. Of course, Cyrus didn't show he was becoming unnerved. "Alright, I'll level with you." Robina crossed her arms. "Hiroko needs to learn how to control that dragons' blood in his system. I have to babysit the two of you, because we all know that you two will try to kill each other." Robina grinned deviously and leaned towards Cyrus.

"And I know something that you don't want to get around…" Cyrus' facial expression changed slightly; from non chealant to curious. "What are you talking about?" Robina giggled. "Y'know…" Cyrus sensed a rouse. "You're bluffing…" He spoke wih precaution. "Oh, am I?" Robina spoke tauntingly. She motioned for Cyrus to come closer. He complied, and she whispered in his ear.

Cyrus quickly jumped backwards from her, using his wings to gain extra distance. "H-how did you-" "It's amazing what you can find while patrolling Battleon, isn't it?" Cyrus' blue skin began to turn red around his face, neck and ears. "Particularly the shopping districts…" "it was for a… uhm, friend." Cyrus managed. "At the clothing section?" "A weird friend." "At the _female_ clothing section?" Robina giggled some more.

"You'd stoop to blackmail in order to-" "Ensure the safety of Battleon? Yes." Robina began to walk up the trail, leaving Cyrus behind. "Then you must really love, 'Battleon'." Cyrus' voice was sinister. Robina stopped in her tracks. "You would learn to love 'Battleon' to," She played along with Cyrus' wordplay. "If you gave it a chance."

Cyrus began walking towards the now distant Robina. "Well, considering the chance 'Battleon' has with its 'Dragon Infestation problem', I'd say that there isn't much more time to enjoy it…" Cyrus stopped walking, and stood side by side with Robina. "With each passing second, he's smelling more and more like a dragon." Cyrus heard Robina's sudden intake of air.

"You'd best be careful, Ms. Hood. Soon, you will be the only human amongst dragons…" Cyrus walked over the slope and looked back on Robina. "And the new recruits tend to be… hungry." Cyrus continued walking beyond the slope. Hiroko had been meditating on a nearby rock, and hadn't noticed Cyrus.

"Echo." There was no response from Hiroko. "Echo?" Cyrus still felt life energy coming from Hiroko. "Is he really that focused?" Cyrus pondered aloud as he approached Hiroko. "Perhaps I underestimated the Echo's mental capabilities…" Cyrus nudged Hiroko's knee, and Hiroko went sliding off of the rock. He landed with a thud and a snore. "He's asleep?" Cyrus yelled.

"Hm?" Hiroko yawned. "Oh.. hey Cyrus," "'Hey'? We're supposed to be training you as a Dracomancer and you can't even wait until nightfall to sleep?" "Hey, Robina." Cyrus turned to find Robina passing him and kneeling near Hiroko. "Did you enjoy your nap?" She asked Hiroko sweetly. Hiroko nodded groggily. "How do you feel?" Hiroko shrugged. "Still pretty norm- brrah!"

Hiroko turned his head just in time as he exhaled a small amount of flame. "That isn't norm- oh dear lord that burned!" Hiroko chugged some water from his canteen. Cyrus looked upon Hiroko with shock. "Did you just exhale fire?" Hiroko stood and faced Cyrus. "I don't know! Why don't you tell brahh!" Cyrus wrapped his wings around his face in order to avoid injury.

"Oops, my bad!" Hiroko held his mouth closed. "It seems that the dragons' blood is taking over you much sooner than anticipated." Cyrus spoke calmly as he brushed ashes off of his shoulders. "Then let's quit talking and start walking!" Robina demanded as she grabbed Hiroko's hand and made her way deeper into the mountain range. "What about loving nature?" Hiroko joked.

"You'll be living as a dragon in nature if we don't move now." Hiroko felt Robina's grip tighten. His face grew solemn and he picked up his pace. "Cyrus! Move it!" Hiroko ordered as he lifted Robina bridal style. Robina gasped at the sudden movement and Hiroko's strength. '(He lifted me so easily…)' She thought. '(And he's carrying the weight of both of our supplies…)"

Hiroko exhaled. His body was engulfed in a black light that took Cyrus and Robina by surprise. "Shinobi Shozuku." He muttered as the light faded. "Hiroko?" Robina stuttered in amazement. "Y-you-you're a ninja?" "I'm a lot of things, Robina." He replied in a hushed tone. "Cyrus." Cyrus' keen ears hardly picked up Hiroko's low voice. "Keep up." Hiroko inhaled and crouched slightly.

"Robina. Hold on." Hiroko focused his mystical ninja power known as ninpou into his legs. He exhaled a single, illegible syllable before taking off at break neck speed. Robina tried to let out a scream in surprise, but instead gasped due to the wind sheer. Cyrus quickly pulled himself from the stupor Hiroko's new ability put him in and flew after the Guardian of Battleon. '(If that don't beat it all…)' Cyrus thought…

_**Sometime later…**_

Cyrus flapped his wings and descended onto the grassland. "Well, this is the holy ground.,.." He looked around for any signs of Hiroko and Robina. "Even with his speed, I got here faster than him?" Cyrus shook his head. "I-I mean of course I got here first!" Cyrus heard the sound of footsteps all too late. "Took you long enough." He turned to find Robina coming from a nearby wooded area with an armload of kindling. "Hey, Hiroko! Cyrus is finally here!" Hiroko emerged from a cavern near the wooded area. "Hey!" Hiroko waved at Cyrus. Cyrus noticed Hiroko no longer wore his Shinobi Shozuku.

"What took you so long?" Cyrus quirked his eyebrow. "Unlike you, Echo," Cyrus began, thinking of what else to say. "I actually observe my surroundings as I travel. I was patrolling the area on my way here." "Oh." Was all Hiroko replied with. "But Cyrus," Robina interjected as she walked to the cavern.

"If you live here, shouldn't you know the area by now?" She entered the cavern with a smirk that Cyrus could not see. Cyrus merely cleared his throat. "it's better safe than sorry." Hiroko nodded. "Makes sense." Cyrus then noticed the cavern. "That wasn't here before." "Oh, the cavern? Yean, well, I figured that with this entire wide open prairie around, having a roof over our heads would be nice."

Cyrus stared at Hiroko with widened eyes. "So you _made_ that cavern?" Hiroko nodded. "Gotta love Warlic's earth spells. 'Where there's ground, there's shelter!'" Hiroko quoted the Mage. Hiroko began walking towards the cavern. Cyrus merely chuckled and began to follow Hiroko. Hiroko noticed this and stopped. Hiroko turned to Cyrus, and held his hand out to Cyrus's shoulder.

"Hm?" Cyrus followed Hiroko upon Hiroko gesturing him away from the cavern. "hey, listen, Cy…" Hiroko began. Already, Cyrus was irritated by Hiroko's tone. The shortened name only made things worse. "It's come to my attention that you don't exactly…" Hiroko paused, mainly for dramatic effect. "_Get along_ well with Robina." Cyrus' eyebrow rose.

"And well, for the sanity of the group, I took it upon myself to make that cavern, y'know, for her privacy…" Cyrus nodded; he understood that a woman needed her space. "Good, good. So you get what I'm trying to say here, right?" Cyrus nodded once more. "Cool. Good night." Hiroko took off towards the cavern. Cyrus looked after Hiroko in confusion. "Echo!" Cyrus called.

Hiroko stopped running. "What?" Hiroko hissed. "if that is Robina's private quarters, what are you doing going into…" Cyrus trailed off. Hiroko gave Cyrus a 'Think about it' look while nodding. "Oh…" Cyrus understood now. He gave Hiroko a 'thumbs up'. Hiroko mirrored Cyrus and continued to run. "Wait, Echo!' Hiroko groaned. "What?" He growled. "Where am I supposed to spend the night?" Cyrus pondered. "You live around here! Go home to your woman!"

Hiroko ran back to the cavern before Cyrus could say anything. "Oh yeah," Cyrus had forgotten that his keep was nearby. He spread his wings and took off. "Wait… I don't have a woman at the moment…" he sighed and continued to fly home.

Hiroko ducked a bit as he made his way into the cavern. "I could've sworn this thing looked larger from the outside…" He found his way to the center where Robina's tent was set up. Robina herself, was sitting on a rock with two stone in her hands, trying to make a spark to ignite the kindling she had gathered.

"Please," Hiroko began, giving Robina a slight start. "Allow me." Hiroko sat next to Robina and inhaled deeply. "Check it out, Robina. I' a-firin' my las-brahh!" Flames escaped Hiroko's mouth and set the kindling ablaze. Robina giggled. "Thank you." She looked at Hiroko's smiling face with a happy heart. "Oh, Hiroko!" She had realized something. "That didn't burn you?" Hiroko himself seemed a bit surprised. "I guess I got used to it."

"Oh.." Robina smiled. Her mind was racing. '(Does that mean he's becoming a dragon even faster? How long will it take for him to fully transform? Will he ever be able to return to normal? Will he remember anything? Will he remember me?)' Hiroko sensed Robina's unease. He inched closer to her on the rock. '(She doesn't notice me moving? She must be pretty deep in thought…)'

Hiroko stopped once there was little to no space between the two of them. Hiroko removed his top shirt, leaving only the close fitting undershirt on his torso. He opened his arms, and engulfed Robina in a passionate bear hug. That snapped Robina out of her mind instantaneously. Her face grew red with surprise at the sudden close contact. Thankfully, Hiroko couldn't see her face.

"You're blushing." His voice came as a shock. Robina jumped slightly. "Wh-what?" She asked. "You're blushing." Hiroko repeated. "No!" Robina spoke quickly. "Yeah you are. I can feel the heat on my shoulder." Robina squealed inwardly. "I heard that." Hiroko spoke gently as he chuckled. Robina squirmed out of his hug. "Huh?" She turned her back to him, rotating her entire body away from him on the rock. "What's wrong?" Hiroko asked, as he reached a hand towards Robina. Robina peeked over her shoulder, waiting for the correct time to move.

"Robina? Come on, what's-" Robina spun around quickly, launching herself on Hiroko and smothering his lips in a kiss. Hiroko let out a confused sound from his throat before giving up, and kissing Robina back. After a few minutes, Robina pulled away from Hiroko. Robina moved one of her hands from around Hiroko's neck to trace her finger around Hiroko's collarbone.

They sat on the rock for a bit longer. Robina yawned. "Well, it's late. I should be getting some sleep." She kissed Hiroko once more before walking into her tent. Hiroko watched the zipper close with a disappointed look on his face. "Oh well…" Hiroko sighed. The sound of a zipper revitalized his hopes. "Shouldn't you be joining me? You're the one who has to get up and train." Hiroko grinned.

His grin grew to his ears when Robina did not seal her tent. Hiroko bobbed his head back and forth. "Aw-right…" Hiroko threw his shirt with the rest of his supplies. He took a few steps towards Robina's tent before looking down. '(Won't be needing these!)' Hiroko quickly removed his pants and threw them on his supplies. He crawled into the tent with Robina…

"What are you doing!" "What's with that dagger!" Where are your pants?" "Where's the exit?" "What were you thinking?" "What were you hinting at?" "What do you mean?" "What did YOU mean?" "You sick freak!" "You're the one involving daggers and is that… _gunpowder_? And I'm the freak?" "Get out you pervert!" "Sadist!" Hiroko yelled before slipping out of the opening. He panted heavily, catching his breath before diving behind the large rock e and Robina were sitting on.

Robina exited her tent holding a bottle of blue liquid. "Hiroko? I know you're still here!" "No I'm not! Damn it…" He cursed under his breath. "What were you thinking?" "Obviously the signals were mixed up!" Hiroko peeked over the rock. "Good Lord woman, is that… an _aphrodisiac_?" "No you idiot," Robina groaned. "It's an herbal drink!" "Just what were you doing in there?"

"I was preparing my weapons for tomorrow! I invited you in because I needed a hand!" "Oh…" Hiroko exhaled. "What did you think I was getting at?"Robina scowled. "Uh…pottery?" Robina smacked her forehead with her hand. "With no _pants_ on?" "You've watched 'Ghost!'" Hiroko retaliated. Robina mumbled some very unkind words that Hiroko tried to ignore.

"I also figured that you didn't pack your tent.' Hiroko gulped. '(Crap, she's right…)' Hiroko stood from behind the large rock. "Well then, allow me to begin my three part apology by saying that I am a complete idiot." Robina sighed. "Who states the obvious… c'mon, Hiroko…" Robina motioned for Hiroko to come into her tent. Hiroko shook his head no vigorously. "Hm? C'mon Hiroko." Hiroko crouched behind the rock. "I hardly made it out alive the first time!"

Robina lay beside Hiroko in her tent. '(How the hell did she do that?)' Hiroko wondered to himself. "Hiroko…" Robina began in a small timid voice. "Y-yes?" He replied. "What do you think of me?" "Huh?" Hiroko asked genuinely confused. "How.. how do you see me, Hiroko?" "Pretty well for a tent with no light source?" He responded quizzically.

"Be serious, Hiroko!" Hiroko heard her roll over and move closer to him. Hiroko would have done something, if he weren't bound by rope. "I don't understand the question, Robina…" Robina sighed. "Do you… love me?" Hiroko gulped. '(Whoa! This is heavy… why is she throwing out the 'L' word? Well, the emotional 'L' word anyway…)' There was a silence. "Hiroko?"

**("Do you love me, Robina?")** Robina looked up at Hiroko. "Why do you sound like that?" "Like what?" Hiroko asked innocently. '(Was I just imagining things?)' The silence continued. "Hiroko, answer me." Hiroko only responded with his steady breathing. "Hiroko, don't leave me in suspense like this!" Robina broke a plastic vial that emitted a green glow.

She held it up to Hiroko's sleeping face. Robina growled…

Back at his keep, Cyrus awoke and shot up in his 'bed'. "That was a massive spike in someone's life energy…" Seconds later, he shivered. "And another's life energy has faded…" Cyrus shrugged. "Not my problem."

_The next few days were pretty much a montage of Hiroko exercising, defeating various enemies and the occasional joke of him making no 'progress' with Robina. Oh, and Hiroko totally owned Cyrus in a fight and gained Dracomancer armor._

Hiroko offered Cyrus a hand. Cyrus turned his nose upwards and stood on his own. "Very good, Echo. Had this not been a training session, I would have felt the need to actually retaliate." Hiroko nodded. His narrowed eyes saw Cyrus' smirk. "Congratulations, Echo. You are now a master Dracomancer." Hiroko offered his hand to Cyrus once more, only this time, it was for a handshake. Cyrus accepted it.

Robina, who had been watching from the sidelines, came running to congratulate Hiroko. Hiroko smiled, his hair fell down in the back and his pupils widened. Hiroko held his arms open to welcome Robina. "I did it! I've mastered the dragon's blood in-" "**This is far from over."** Hiroko passed out on the ground just as Robina reached him. 'Hiroko?" She fell to him.

"What did you do?" Robina roared at Cyrus. "You were there the entire fight! I did nothing to the Echo!" Cyrus ran a hand along Hiroko's body. "There's something causing the Dragon's Blood Mana Poison to react!" "What?" Robina gasped. "Didn't you two just help Hiroko master that?" "We only helped him master the transformation and powers of Dragon kind. Every cure I tried failed against the rapidly evolving poison!"

Robina removed an herb from her pouch. "No!" Cyrus yelled. "If you use anything on him now, there is a high chance that Hiroko will die." "He'll come back like he always does!" She spoke quickly. "No! The poison has infected his body, his mana, and maybe even his very _soul_. The only thing we can do is try to comfort his as he fights this. Alone…"

Robina's eyes swelled with tears. "Then you mean…" "Yes, if you damage his soul, there will be absolutely no chance of him returning from Death. Ever." Hiroko suddenly let out an agonizing cry. **"You are merely an Echo of your true self…"** Hiroko began to thrash about, screaming and blabbering incoherently. Robina tried to hold him down. "HIROKO!" She shouted to him.

**"Hiroko!"** Hiroko began foaming at the mouth, and struck out wildly. Cyrus pushed Robina off of Hiroko, whilst taking several direct hits from Hiroko's full power punches. Hiroko was engulfed in a light blue aura, and his Guardian Armor appeared on him. "Get out of my head!" Hiroko's hand glowed red, and he fired several fireballs into the air. "Get out of my head!"

Several stone pillars erupted from the ground. Robina recognized many of Hiroko's spells. "Hiroko, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" "Get out of my head!" Hiroko summoned his Guardian Shield in his left hand and swung it wildly. Cyrus pushed Robina away once more, then avoided getting hit himself. "Will you stay away from him, woman!" Cyrus moved further back as Hiroko stood.

Hiroko was unsteady on his feet, and stumbled about wildly as he cast various spells in every direction. "AHHH!" He yelled, shooting Blue Lightning from one hand and Tendrils of Darkness from the other. "Leave me alone!" Hiroko summoned his Guardian Blade and begun to swing it dangerously. Hiroko even hit himself a few times with the blade. "Hiroko!" Robina yelled as she ran towards him. "Robina, no!" Cyrus opened his wings and took off towards Robina. "Robina?" Hiroko repeated. His eyes were savage when he focused upon Robina, and then Cyrus. "Leave her alone!" Hiroko howled, as he swung his blade downwards just as a stone pillar rose from the ground. Cyrus, still tired from the earlier battle, was knocked out by the two in one blow.

"Hiroko!" Robina hugged Hiroko tightly. "Leave me alone!" Hiroko was still thrashing about. "Hiroko, it's me Robina!" she yelled, trying to soothe him. "Robina! Leave me!" Hiroko managed. **"Wake up, Hiroko!"** Hiroko bellowed out in pain, and grabbed Robina by the throat. "Hiroko…" Robina gasped. Hiroko's bright blue eyes steadily poured tears as he watched what he was doing.

"Robi…" **"WAKE UP! I DEMAND THAT YOU WAKE UP NOW!"** "AAHH!" Hiroko howled. He threw Robina; her body hit the ground and rolled several times. Hiroko ran towards Robina who was struggling to rise. He lifted her once more, and slammed her down on a nearby rock bed. "Hiroko.." Robina whispered. "I.. can't…stop!" Hiroko managed. "Robina…" Hiroko's hand made it's way around Robina's throat once more.

"**If you cannot awaken on your own, than I shall aid you."** Hiroko bit his lip until blood trickled down his chin. "Robina…" A lightning bolt struck Hiroko in the back. Hiroko's grip loosened, but it did not surrender. "Hiro…" Robina muttered once before her eyes fluttered close. '(Hiro…)' Hiroko thought. **"Awaken!"** "Shut the hell up!" Hiroko's hand glowed white, and he punched himself in the temple. Another mana, of what origin or color, Hiroko could not tell, ceased its effect. Hiroko gained control of himself just as a fourth lightning bolt struck him. Hiroko gently rested Robina down on the ground.

"Robina…" he cried, tears pouring from his face. He felt a heavy, metal hand on his shoulder pull him up. Hiroko could make out Galanoth's helm beyond his teary eyes. He then felt Galanoth's heavy hand connect with his temple. Hiroko fell to the ground, half awake. "Are we too late Warlic?" Galanoth's voice was concerned. Hiroko could make out silver and blue bodies knelling near a green body. "No, life has not left her body. Yet."

"Warlic…Galanoth…" Warlic's face entered Hiroko's vision. "There was another mana controlling you. It's gone now, but the damage you dealt isn't." Galanoth lifted Robina's body. " I sensed your mana all the way in Battleon. I had thought you were practicing your magic, but the way you casted your spells was random and filled with fear. If only I had acted sooner…" Galanoth placed a hand on Warlic's shoulder.

"I felt his power surge as well, Warlic. I too, am to blame." Galanoth noticed Cyrus limp body in the distance. "And it appears that Hiroko has two victims…" '(Victims?)' Hiroko thought. '(Did I hurt them..)' Images of Robina and Cyrus flooded his mind. '(That…that wasn't a dream!)' Warlic ran his hand along Hiroko. "Strange… I cannot lock Hiroko's mana…"

Hiroko managed to look up at Warlic, his eyes were still shedding tears. "War…" was all Hiroko managed. "I didn't mean…" "I know, Hiroko…I know…" Warlic placed his hand on Hiroko's forehead.. "Sleep…"

Galanoth returned to Warlic, one shoulder baring Robina, the other, Cyrus. "Can you teleport us all back to Battleon?" Warlic waved his hand, and Galanoth and his armloads vanished. Hiroko's mana level had risen, and Hiroko began sleep casting once more. "Still a dangerous sleeper." Warlic muttered and several trees were set ablaze by Hiroko's fireballs. "What have you seen that gives you such trauma? What do you know or hear that causes you to lash out?"

Hiroko casted a light spell, Ray of Light, on himself. "What type of terrible destiny do you have, echoing, calling out to you…?" Warlic avoided a torrent of water while remaining kneeled by Hiroko's side. "Is this all because you are an Echo?"

"**The Mage is wise to know you so well, Hiroko."**

"And just who the hell are you?"

"**You needn't worry, about that, Hiroko."**

"Because of you, people I love nearly died."

"**Had you awaken, none of this would have happened…"**

"I was awake! I saw what you made me do!"

"**No, you were conscious, not awake."**

"What the hell is the difference?"

"**You are not ready yet. You are far from ready."**

"What the hell are you talking bout?"

"**You will learn in time…with experience. With trials."**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"**Worry not, Hiroko. I shall let you sleep…for now…"**

_Well, that was one hell of a chapter! With this, we have officially reached the mid way point of WtHiGo: The Dragon Saga. This is only the first installment of six 'What the hell is going on?' Series. I hope that anyone and everyone that enjoys this sticks around for the LONG but rewarding series! Leave a review and feel free to PM me!_

_X.K._


	6. A Dragon's Day An Eho's Night

_**What the Hell is Going on?**_

_ Twenty four hours. That is a solid day. That is how long I was up, typing, editing, revising, editing, paving plot holes, editing, using my PSP to research AQ on Wikipedia, editing and even going as far as to consult with Fallen-Angel-XIII about the future of this fic. I wasted an entire day working on this chapter. And why, might you ask, I refer to spending a full twenty four hours on this chapter, on a story that I am truly proud of for many, innumerable reasons, as a waste?_

_ Because after typing and editing thirty pages, my computer decides to save only the first three. So, for those of you who received the alert regarding the previous update and are wondering: What the Hell is Going on?" Now you know. My full day of hard work has vanished, along with nearly all of its contents from my memory. I am a __**VERY**__ upset camper._

_However! Since I have realized the Quintessential Truth about writing, I know that I am obligated to keep my word and update this story. Besides, I cannot allow a set back, no matter how large and*#&/©! annoying to stop me. That is not who I am. I promised myself a long time ago to plow through all obstacles that appear in my path. I must warn you, however, that this chapter is not for the faint of heart in the terms of: Friendships being lost, graphically described deaths and may permanently alter the ideas my fans have of this fic._

Chapter 6- A Dragon's Day

There were only two sounds. The first, being the loudest and easiest to recognize. Flies. There were flies everywhere; nests upon colonies of flies, maggots and larvae littered the dead and decaying bodies of the unsuspecting villagers and cattle. Some of the villagers had tried to take up arms against their untimely end, but nothing could stop its wrath. All that laid about was ruin and waste.

The village chief's home was located in the center of the village. It was here that the neighboring village sent its army to make one last final stand against the crazed destruction that plagued their home. It was all in vain. Clothing spun from simple leather lay mixed about chainmail and pitchforks and spears. Everything was covered in a thick coating of dried blood.

Anyone passing within a mile of the village could smell the death and disease before ever laying eyes upon the now crimson-black soil that was this town. No trace of their culture, heritage or even its name stood. The wooden homes were either burnt to charcoal and ash or smashed into oblivion.

No one was spared from the blood bath. Burnt corpses, severed limbs and decapitated heads, still baring horrified expressions of all ages were strewn about, discarded once they ceased to entertain the butcher who massacred a village. The second sound came from inside of the home. It was the sound of something moving about on bones.

Amongst the mix-matched array of human body parts, large sage green wings spread along the old hard floor. Ten claws, attached to scaly green hands stretched along the floors, and with a fume of smoke, the creature burped and chuckled. The cross between human and dragon stood on its legs. It stretched its body once more. It went through a routine of stretches ending with a few squats.

The dragon/human's claws scratched at the armor on its legs. It had managed to remove its chest plate, but these light blue leggings refused to be removed. It was almost as though they fought against the dragon itself. The dragon chuckled. It was all in vain. That pathetic human was no more; now only the Dragon controlled this body, for now and forever.

That reminded the Dragon; he would need a new name. The Dragon pillaged through the remains. It remembered that many of those so called 'Warriors' had name tags on their uniforms. Without a single care for his claws ripping through muscle fiber after skin tissue the Dragon scoured through bodies, until it came across a pile of solider torsos. '(**Jackpot**.)' The Dragon thought to itself.

The Dragon practiced his voice as he read the names. "**Willis? No. Morpheus? No. Zordon? No. Goliath? Goliath…where have I heard that name before?**" An image of a large man in silver armor and a uniquely shaped Dragonsbane sword popped into the Dragon's memory. "**Oh, Galanoth. EW, no!**" The Dragon pushed that torso to the side.

"**Harold.**" The Dragon stared at the name tag for a while. It then pierced through the ribcage with its claw and pulled out the heart. "**I hate that name.**" The Dragon exhaled flame on the heart, avoiding burning its hand with skill. It then ate the heart; a cruel smile coming across its green lips as blood dripped down the side of its mouth. "**I think I'll call myself... no, that's ridiculous."** 'The Dragon' scratched his chin. "**Yeah, I like that**…**no, I believe that's a female name**…"

The Dragon picked up the sound of armored feet making their way towards his newly commandeered home. "**Ooh, new playmates! Four, no five of them**." The Dragon stepped out of the hut to greet them. "**Greetings.**" The Dragon stopped in his tracks. "**Dragonslayers? Elite ones at that.**" The Dragonslayer in front, a large man brandishing a great sword, stepped forward.

"You know of our order. How is that, Dragon?" "**How could I not**?" "What?" "**Your order is famous for killing my kind.**" "Introductions do not matter!" Another Dragonslayer, this one was rather short and wielded a bow, piped up as he shot an arrow at the Dragon. The Dragon sighed. "**You're just like all the other humans.**" His sage green scales were not damaged by the arrow which snapped in half as it made contact with him.

"Argus, what are you doing?" The unarmed Dragonslayer next to Argus forced the archer's hands down. "Can't you tell by the armor that dragon is wearing that it is no ordinary dragon?" The great sword wielding Dragonslayer held his weapon at the ready. "Dragon, what is your name?" He asked. The Dragon chuckled. "**I was just trying to figure that out myself.**" "Just as I thought."

He glanced back to his team. "Men, we are facing a fallen Dracomancer. Be prepared to face techniques from other class as well as dragon skills." "It doesn't matter," spoke a relatively skinny Dragonslayer who pulled two short swords from her back. "Dragonsbane will kill this thing regardless of its origin."

Argus, the archer, loaded several copper tipped arrows into his quiver. The great swordsman's blade shone with Dragonslayer energy. "Armed Fang Strike!" The great sword made the wind scream as it was brought down on the Dragon. The Dragon simply flapped its wings and took to the sky, avoiding the attack.

"Argus!" "On it, Boss!" Several Dragonsbane arrows flew at the Dagon; all were turned into ash by the Dragon's fire breath. "Teresa, now!" The great sword captain yelled. The skinny Dragonslayer dual wielding short swords leaped onto captain and then off of him into the air after the Dragon.

"Die!" A sage green tail whipped the skinny female back down to earth. She was caught by her captain. The unarmed Dragonslayer was beneath their target, his hands glowing a gray hue. "**A wind spell?**" The dragon spoke loud enough for the unarmed Dragonslayer to hear. "**You think that just because I am green, I must be an Earth Dragon? Isn't that a bit prejudice?**"

The Dragonslayer's hands no longer glowed as he jumped back, avoiding a stone pillar shooting from the ground. "It can use magic as well?" His voice was shocked. "Dragonov!" A second female Dragonslayer ran towards the magic user Dragonslayer. "No! Motoko, stay back!" The dragon swooped down, its claws ready to impale the Dragonslayer known as Motoko.

At the last second, the Dragon curved upwards, narrowly avoiding another swipe form the great sword. "You will not slay my teammates!"T he captain roared as he drove his blade into the ground. Several chunks of rock flew skyward towards the sage green menace. "**Please.**" The dragon conjured up several fireballs that destroyed the boulder sized rocks.

"It's just as I thought," Dragonov whispered. He grabbed Motoko's hand and ran towards their captain. "Captain, we must regroup!" The Captain nodded. "Fall in!" The five Dragonslayers huddled together, keeping their attention on the Dragon in the sky. "Sir, those leggings are not those of a Dracomancer's armor!" Dragonov hissed. "You're right." Theresa hissed. "All Dracomancer armor is gray!" "Then why is this one's blue?" Argus hissed.

"Because he is no ordinary fallen Dracomancer." The captain realized. "Could it…no it couldn't be!" Motoko's eyes widened. "What is it?" Theresa asked. "Those leggings look as though they could be part of-" "**Guardian Armor?**" The Dragon finished for her as it landed near the group. "You are a Guardian?" Argus asked in disbelief. "**Were.**" Captain nodded grimly.

"This may be the toughest fight of our lives." He spoke in a reluctant tone. "But we must free this Guardian of Battleon from his hell on Earth!" The Dragon laughed. "**I hope that the five of you can provide me with more fun than this pestilent village.**" "Ready? Formation Alpha!" Captain yelled as he charged forward. "Launch Volley One!" Argus shot tens of arrows over his Captains head at the Dragon. The Dragon exhaled flames to destroy the arrows.

As the smoke cleared, a triangular metal tip neared the sage green Dragon. The Dragon jumped backwards at the least second, avoiding the tip of the great sword. "Second volley!" The Dragon sensed mana. He looked up as eight blasts of each element came dangerously closer. With some effort, the Dragon channeled its own sage green mana into its clenched hands.

The first blast was composed of fire. The Dragon's green mana turned blue and he punched the blast. It dissolved; however, the Dragon sustained a small injury. '**(Even with this human's power, magic still has a decent effect on me…)**' Ignoring the slight burn it received, the Dragon continued to shift its mana to each counter-element to destroy Dragonov's magical onslaught.

"In-incredible!" Dragonov panted. "Is this the power of a Guardian?" Captain swung his blade horizontally, making the Dragon duck. "Got you!" Captain roared, as he twisted the hilt in his hand. He then swung the great sword down on the crouching dragon. The dragon caught the blade. "He's holding the Dragonsbane sword?" Captain yelled in surprise.

The Dragon's hands were covered in mana. "He's using his magic to make…gloves? Motoko! Third volley!" Captain kneed the Dragon, causing its grip to loosen. Captain jumped back and ducked as several metal objects flew towards the Dragon. The Dragon spewed flame from its mouth, causing the metal to melt. '(**What? Water?**)' More metal object flew to the Dragon.

The Dragon caught the metal objects, curious to see what they were. '(**Ice Throwing Knives?**)' The Dragonslayer known as Motoko retrieved more Ice Throwing Knives from her pouch. "**You're not the only one who uses throwing knives!**" The Dragon moved its clawed hand to the outside of its right leg. A secret compartment opened and it stuck its claw into the pocket.

"Captain! Watch out!" Argus screamed as he shot an arrow at the Dragon's leg. The dragon let out a roar and flew into the sky. "Did you hit it?" Motoko asked as the five regrouped. "No," Argus pointed to his arrow that lie in the ground. "Something else hurt him." "But what?" Theresa asked. They looked up to see smoke coming from the Dragon's hand.

"Something burned him?" "Something burned a _dragon_?" The dragon glared at his hand. '(**Damn! I knew that this accursed knife was enchanted, but I didn't think the enchantment would recognize that I wasn't that miserable human! Just who enchanted this weapon anyway?**)' Inside of the Dragon, something moaned. '(**What? He's awakening? What the hell triggered that?**)'

The dragon almost did not notice several arrows, throwing knives and a magic spell approaching him. He stopped flapping his sage green wings, and dropped to the ground. His right claw still smoldered; it would be some time before he could use it again. "What just happened?" Argus asked the dragon. "**You expect me to answer that**?" "It won't matter in a bit!" Theresa roared, charging the dragon

"Theresa!" The Captain took off after her Theresa lunged at the Dragon. He sidestepped, causing Theresa to go flying past him. He then grabbed the Dragonslayer's ankle and swung her body so that she collided with the Captain. The two were sent flying into the village chief's home. The Dragon growled as green mana surrounded his right claw as he used his spell, Heal Scratches.

"It's healing its hand!" "Stop it!" Motoko threw more knives; these were surrounded by a yellow light. The Dragon dodged on that came near its head. He noticed that it crackled with energy. "**Lightning? You have knives of every element? Interesting...**" It exhaled a massive flame that could envelop the three standing Slayers. Instead of smelling burning skin, steam rose up at the end of its flames. "Dragonov!" Came Argus' voice. "Move! I can't keep up this water wall!"

The Dragon felt something prick his back. He turned, his teeth clenched in a growl. Theresa stood, staring in shock as her twin Dragonsbane swords bent on the Dragon's back. "What…what _are_ you?" She cried as she dropped the blades.

"**Pissed.**" The Dragon replied as it opened its jaws. "THERESA!" Dragonov roared as he and the other two Dragonslayers ran towards her falling body. They were too late; Theresa's body fell, missing a large portion of her neck and torso. The dragon turned; in its fangs was a chunk of Theresa's body. His teeth had cut clean through the armor. "NO! Argus, Motoko, take it out!" Motoko and Argus complied, each preparing stronger Dragonsbane versions of their projectiles.

The Dragon flapped its wings; a heavy hand prevented him from flying. "I will not let you escape with Theresa's life." The Captain wrapped his arms around the Dragon. "Now! End this soul's suffering and bring his sins to justice!" The Dragon struggled, but found the man's grip unbreakable. "**You'll be killed!**" The Dragon roared. "I know." Spoke the Captain in a surprisingly happy tone.

"But my death will mean that countless others will survive." The Dragon noticed a small smile from beneath his helm. "This just means that I protected everyone I care about." The Dragon stared at the Captain. "**You are indeed a noble and foolish man.**" The three remaining Dragonslayers unleashed their attack; the throwing knives and arrows rode on the Element X spell, entangling into a massive beam that drilled through the Dragon's body.

"**Kuh!**" The Dragon exhaled sharply and coughed up purple blood. He felt the green magical energy cut through his own. The throwing knives ripped his skin apart as the arrows punctured his vital organs. "You won't be ale to recover from this!" The Element X burned the Dragon from the inside out, scattering fragments of its skin and bone everywhere. The Element x continued to bore deeper into the Dragon until it also shot into the captain holding the Dragon.

"Guh…" He groaned. "You will be no more… and that Guardian's soul shall be set free…" The Captain yelled as he, too, was ripped open. Multiple arrows stuck inside to the dragon, keeping the wound open. The Dragon heard the Captain take his last breath, and his grip locked. His body fell to the floor, unmoving. The three Dragonslayers watched as the Dragon staggered forward.

"Did we…" Argus began, obviously out of breath. "Did we win?" The Dragon fell to its knees. "I hope so," Motoko spoke in exhaustion. "I'm out of throwing knives. And you're out of arrows, Argus." The Dragon fell to its hands and coughed up more purple ooze. "**You…bastards…**" It fell; its head hitting the ground, keeping its body propped up. "We…we did it!" Motoko cheered warily.

Dragonov, however, noticed the Dragon's shoulders were still moving. "It's still breathing." He spoke quietly. "What?" Argus asked. "It's still breathing!" Dragonov repeated, nearly screaming. "But, that's impossible! We hit it with everything we had!" Motoko fell to her knees. "It's dying," Argus stated firmly. "I'm sure of it." He began to near the Dragon. "It can't even move."

"Argus," Dragonov warned. "What? It'll just keel over and die, just like the others!" "Argus!" Dragonov barked. "Look, it's dead, see?" True, the sage green dragon moved no more. Its body was still as it lay sat in that awkward position. "Now," Argus began. "Let's give our Captain and Theresa a proper burial."

Argus placed his bow on his back and walked towards his Captain. He sauntered past the Dragon, seeming to taunt its corpse while moving. "Have some respect for the dead!" Motoko spat at the arrogant archer. "What? It's an overgrown lizard that killed innocent people!" Argus nudged the body with his armored foot. "Argus!" Dragonov spat enraged. "It still bore the soul of a Guardian. And it was a worthy opponent. Shoe some respect!"

"Fine, fine. I'll just get the Captain." Argus lifted the Captain's large body on his own short stature. "I still say that this accursed Dragon got less than it deserved." "What do you mean?" Asked an irritated Motoko. "It killed two of our own. On top of that, it took over a Guardian's body." "It did what dragons do, pillage and destroy. It was only following its nature." Dragonov clarified.

"Besides," He continued, there was something strange about that dragon's mana. It felt as though it were manufactured." "Yeah," Motoko chimed in. "I thought dragons couldn't use magic, let alone withstand it as much as this one did." "I doubt there is a natural born dragon out there that can use magic, but nothing is impossible. But this dragon was once a Guardian, and not even a Dracomancer that couldn't control the Dragon's mind."

"Then what was it?" Motoko asked. "I may be imagining things, but it felt like a human's mana at some points during the battle. A human's mana that was being controlled and corrupted." Dragonov pondered. "Whatever it was," Argus spoke as he also hoisted Theresa's remains on his other shoulder. "Doesn't matter. And if you're that curious, you can get yer behind over here and take it back for an autopsy. It's just lucky that I didn't crack its skull open-" "ARGUS!"

Dragonov had yelled too late. A long claw jutted from his neck. Argus dropped both bodies as four more claws wrapped around his head. Behind Argus, the sage green dragon clenched it's hand. It's thumb claw ripped through Argus' neck and into his jaw. The other four claws dug into his head, cutting through his eyes. The five claws met, and Argus' skull shattered into pieces.

Blood and brain matter dripped from the Dragon's hand. "How…how can this be?" Motoko cried as she held her stomach. We…we killed it!" She could not hold back the queasiness in her stomach and threw up. "Demon…how do you still live?" Dragonov asked. "**It seems I was human enough to resist the poison effect of the Element X. And this human was always a fast healer. Combine that with my own healing rate, and I'm already back at sixty three percent.**"

Motoko fell face first into her own bile. "Motoko!" Dragonov yelled as he kneeled by her side. "**She's dead. Killed by streets, exhaustion and grief. It seems her body was weak from the start of this fight.**_**" **_"Drag…" Motoko's voice was faint. Dragonov lifted her body from her stomach contents. "Yes?" He spoke softly. "Take my...mana potions…" Motoko shoved her satchel into Dragonov's hands.

"Use them to…save yourself. Go get help…" Motoko's eyes slid closed. "Motoko…" She gave no response. "**Sixty six percent and rising.**" The Dragon taunted. "**And you are on your final legs.**" Dragonov glared into the sage green eyes of the Dragon. "**Allow me to break those legs for you, and end your suffering.**" Dragonov downed two potions at once, and summoned a tree from the ground. The tree shot the Dragon upwards, causing a small rain of purple ooze to cover Dragonov. "Damn you, you monster!' Dragonov downed two more mana potions.

As the Dragon fell, Dragonov summoned gale winds to cut the dragon's scales. The Dragon merely grinned and rode the wind currents with ease. "Stop tying with me, dammit!" Dragonov swallowed the last four potions remaining in a few gulps. As he dropped the glass containers, he caught a glimpse of the dragon's claws nearing his neck. With every last ounce of his mana and will power, he focused the vapor in the air and condensed it into a high level ice spell.

The ice encased the Dragon from the feet up, freezing it in its tracks. The dragon's claw wrapped around Dragonov's neck just as the last bit of ice froze over the Dragon's head. It's elongigated snout was still exposed. Dragonov had no strength to fight against the Dragon's frosty grip. He managed a small laugh.

"That's permafrost, Dragon." The Dragon exhaled a small trickle of flame on the ice. "Backed up by Element X Dragonslayer magic. Nothing Dragon related will free you from that ice. Ha ha…" Dragonov gasped, not being able to breath properly with his air pipe being crushed by the Dragon.

"I may die, but my magic will live on, encasing you in unmeltable ice until you become a frozen fossil. I have avenged my comrades, and stopped your rampage." The exposed snout of the Dragon bore its teeth. "**If that's what you want to think, Dragonov.**" Dragonov watched as sage green mana covered his ice. "What in all…the Hells?" Dragonov watched as his ice began to shrink.

"How are you melting the ice?" "**I'm not melting it; I'm simply destroying the mana it is made from.**" "How…can a Dracomancer…do such a thing?" Dragonov's eyes widened. "You are no Dracomancer, are you? You're a Dragon created from the fabled Dragon's Mana Poison!" "**Bingo.**" "That's how you can destroy mana…" "**You are indeed smart. Had you been the Captain, you're squad may have actually defeated me.**"

Dragonov croaked as his windpipe snapped, effectively suffocating him. "**You will live on, Dragonov.**" Dragonov's jugular vein ripped; blood poured down his snapped windpipe and filled his lungs. He was caught between death by asphyxiation or death by drowning. "**But not as how you planned.**" There was no more ice on the Dragon now. It grinned at Dacono sadistically.

"**You will live on as the man who helped me find out my name**." The Dragon grinned. "**From this day forward, I will be known as Dragonov. Thank you for the idea**." Dragonov's helmet fell off, revealing his eye and his blond hair. 'Dragonov' pierced his claw through the Dagonslayer's chest. Blood poured from his lungs on to 'Dragonov's' arm. Dragonov, the Dragonslayer, managed a few words with his last breath.

"A Guardian…Mana Poison…weren't you once…Hiroko Echo?"

'Dragonov' ripped out the Dragonslayer's heart. It stuck on his middle finger's claw, and he exhaled flames, cooking it to his liking. He ate the heart, relishing in the taste of the meat and blood that still poured from it. "**Once,**" Dragonov stated to the slain body from whence he got his name. "**but that mortal no longer exists. Now, there is only Dragonov."**

Dragonov opened his mighty green wings. "**I rather like that name. It suits me better than it did you.**" Dragonov took flight, heading to no where in particular. He let out a small moan. "**It seems this body has become more dragonic now… that Element X is starting to get to me. Perhaps I should rest…**" Dragonov flapped his wings more, until he found a patch of dirt he deemed suitable to lie on. There were many paths that this patch connected, and Dragonov would travel one of them once he woke.

'(**I must rest. If I don't, I will no doubt lose this body.**)' Dragonov collapsed on the dirt path, weary from the early events. '(**Just for a few hours…**)' Dragonov thought…

An Echo's Night

"What the hell is going on?" A figure arose from the ground and surveyed the night environment. "This isn't Warlic's shop…" he scratched his head. "What happened?" Images of Cyrus the Dracomancer flashed through the man's eyes. "I remember my training with Cyrus…" A ghoulish voice echoed in the man's mind. "And that voice, telling me to wake up…" A light brown haired, light blue eyed woman's face entered his mind. She was in pain, calling out his name.

("Hiroko…") Her voice was faint in his memory. "Robina…" Hiroko scratched his head. "What happened to you?" Hiroko's eyes adapted to the darkness. The first thing he saw was a sign post. He read the arrows aloud. "Dragonstone, Dwarf Mountain. Skerkling Dessert, yonder," Hiroko looked behind himself. "I guess I came from Yonder…although I don't remember going in that direction." The last sign post caught his attention. "Battleon."

Hiroko managed a tired shrug. "Might as well go home, right?" A cold, ominous breeze surrounded Hiroko. He shivered, wrapping his arms around his…bare torso? "When did I take off my shirt?" He pondered aloud. "Wait, when did I put one on? When did I get down from Dragonspine?"

As Hiroko neared Battleon, he noticed that there was very little noise. "Even at this time of night," Hiroko looked up at the moonless sky. "Some ruckus would be going on." He noticed there were neither any clouds nor stars in the sky, almost as though the heavens were hiding from Earth. "Strange…" he muttered.

Hiroko sneezed. "I had better not be catching a cold," He mumbled. "I've got enough with this damned Dragon poison in me… ah-choo!" Hiroko sniffled. His nostrils flared when they picked up an out of place but familiar scent. "Burnt wood. Was there a fire?" He questioned. Hiroko neared the town gate.

One of the guards on the gate tower noticed a figure running towards the village. "HALT!" The man yelled. The figure slowed down. "Due to an attack two nights ago, we have stepped up the security of Battleon. Please state your name and business." "My name is Hiroko Echo and I am a citizen and Guardian of Battleon." The guard's body stiffened. "It's Hiroko!"

Hiroko smiled as he saw a foot soldier run deeper into the tower. '(They must be opening the gate for me.)' He thought optimistically. This thought was crushed as the sound of a very loud horn rang about, waking up many citizens immediately. Hiroko looked on in confusion as lanterns were switched on and he heard countless voice chattering in controlled panic.

"What the hell happened here?" Hiroko called out to the guard who was now missing from his post. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The gate to Battleon opened slowly, creaking in a tone that would make many turn tail and run. Unfortunately, Hiroko got his answer when what appeared to be hundreds of people, all wielding weaponry, make shift weaponry, torches and even guns marched though the gate. There were even a few Elite Dragonslayers and some wizards.

Hiroko quickly turned around, ready to fight…nothing? "What are you all armed to fight?" Hiroko asked innocently. The townsfolk roared and growled many upset comments. Hiroko could not decipher anything. "What?" Hiroko yelled, cupping his hand over his ear. "Let me handle this." Hiroko recognized that voice easily. "Warlic!" he ran towards the townspeople, only to bump into an invisible wall. "What the hell?" Hiroko held out his hand.

Indeed, there was an invisible wall that prevented him from entering the town. "Warlic," Hiroko spoke confused and broken heartily. "This is your mana. Why would you put up this barrier?" "Because, Hiroko," Warlic spoke, stepping out of the barrier, much to many of the townspeople's dismay. "You are now considered a threat to Battleon."

Hiroko couldn't even gasp. "Wh-what?" "The dragon in you," "Dragonov." "What?" "What?" Hiroko repeated. "Hiroko, who is Dragonov?" "I don't know." "But, you just said that name." Warlic stated. "I did?" Hiroko questioned. "Hiroko, is that what you call the Dragon?" "What dragon?" Hiroko asked quizzically.

"_You're _dragon." Warlic hissed. "My dragon? Since when do I have a… oh…Wait, Warlic, I'm lost." Warlic's hand began to emanate a white glow. Hiroko noticed it as one of Warlic's magical scans and stood absolutely still. Warlic's face scrunched in thought. "This is very peculiar," Warlic made his way around Hiroko, never moving his hand away from Hiroko's body.

"Say 'ahh'." "Ahh…" Hiroko opened his mouth. Warlic channeled the white light to go forward into Hiroko's mouth, illuminating the inside. "Exhale flames." Warlic spoke in monotone. "What?" "Exhale flames like you were able to back at Dragonspine." "I can't exhale fire!" Hiroko complained as best as he could while keeping his mouth open. A memory rushed into his head; it was of him blowing fire from his mouth to light a fire in a cavern.

Hiroko complied, exhaling as heard as he could. Nothing happened. "Hmm," Warlic thought. "Can you spread your wings?" "I have wings too?" Hiroko asked, beginning to like the idea of being part dragon. "Hiroko, how can you not remember?" Warlic asked in an amazed tone. "Because you did not remind me."

Warlic groaned. "That confirms my suspicions. You are truly the one and only Hiroko Echo." Warlic turned to the gate to face the townspeople. "I have concluded from my test that Hiroko Echo is no longer one of dragon kind, and has regained full control of his body and mind. This means he is no longer deemed a threat to Battleon and you are all safe once more."

That pleased most of the crowd and they went home either happy to know the chaos was over or happy to meet their beds. Others hung around, particularly the Dragonslayers. "How do we know he won't change again?" Asked on Dragonslayer. "Change?" Hiroko repeated. "Warlic, what-" "I assure you, Hiroko's system no longer carries any of the poison that made him become a dragon. His body has cleaned itself and the poison has run its course."

That made more than three fourths of the existing crowd disperse. Those who lingered now had many bad injuries. Some injuries even looked life threatening. "Put him in chains!" They shouted after coming to a consensus among themselves. Warlic sighed. "Hasn't Hiroko been through enough?" Warlic pleaded. "Haven't _we_ been through enough?" They countered.

Warlic nodded in a defeated manner. He turned to Hiroko. "Please, play along?" Warlic asked lowly. Hiroko nodded and held out his hands. Warlic summoned a pair of gauntlets that locked tightly around Hiroko's wrists. A chain connected them, preventing them from spreading his arms beyond his torso's length. A second chain fell to the ground and from it, sprouted two anklet locks; prevent Hiroko from taking large strides.

Hiroko was forced into a hunching position. A large metal band wrapped around his torso, and from the back, a large spherical shaped iron weight appeared, landing with a spirit sickening thud. "Does this please you?" Warlic asked those who still remained in a pained tone. He did not turn to face them. Hiroko glanced as them, his face distorted with bewilderment and grief.

"just…what did I do?" Hiroko asked no one in particular. Those with lesser injuries looked away from Hiroko in shame. Many of the mages and Dragonslayers shook their heads and dropped their guard, escorting the wounded home. One man who had his eye bandaged and had a stump of an arm roared in fury: "Bind his mouth!" At that comment, Warlic turned to the man.

"I will do no such thing." Warlic proceeded to walk to the man, the earth beneath the mage bent and shifted. "I love Hiroko as though he were family, and I have already entertained your outrageous requests." Warlic stood in front of the man; the wind howled around the mage yet the man stood firm. "That _thing_ you call family took my eye and my arm." The man pointed to Hiroko who could only respond with bloodshot eyes. "Hiroko is not a thing. He had no power at the time, it was not his fault." Warlic stated, his eye glowing white.

"Then whose fault was it that I lost my son" The man asked, losing no nerve to Warlic's power. Warlic's temper settled, and the environment shifted back to its original appearance. "The creature who took your sons life is no more. You have my condolences." Warlic spoke in his usual monotone. "And I am sure Hiroko is torn up inside from what has happened due to things he could not control."

Hiroko was indeed in shambles. He had no recollection of anything beyond his completion of his Dracomancer training, save awaking at the crossroads, and the name Dragonov… "Look, I have no clue as to what the hell is going on," Hiroko began as he approached the man. : But it seems as though I am to blame." The man became furious. "_Seems_? You are a monster! You need to be put to death="

Warlic stepped in between Hiroko and the rabid man. "He has apologized. Give yourself time to grieve and Hiroko time to atone. In due time, you may learn to trust him again." The man opened his mouth to complain, but found no sound escaped his lips. "Now, you will go home and rest." The man closed his mouth. His eyes glazed over and a very lucid expression veiled his face. He walked away without further trouble.

"Hiroko, there is someone you must see." Warlic formed another chain; this one had a handle at the end so that Warlic could hold on to Hiroko's shackles. "I'm sorry. This must be degrading, but it is only for appearances. Once we get-" "No. This is fine." Hiroko's melancholy voice cut Warlic off. "Hiroko?" Warlic asked. He had never heard Hiroko sound so depressed before. "These chains are perfect for me. If I cannot conquer something that is a part of me, then I should at least be controlled by someone who uses me properly."

Warlic managed t keep his face vacant. "If that is your wish." Warlic replied as he led Hiroko deeper into Battleon. As thy walked, Hiroko looked around. The ground was charred; patches of black and brown grass melded in with burnt homes and broken fences. Hiroko instantly recognized the burns and knew what caused them. "Dragon's fire…" He murmured as Warlic tugged on the chain, signaling a turn. Hiroko followed Warlic gloomily, feeling like an animal on its way to be put down. Warlic glanced back at Hiroko.

'(It's almost as though his spirit has broken.)' Warlic thought as he continued along their path. Hiroko glanced around sheepishly. There were people watching him from their windows. Many shut their curtains as his gaze fell upon them. A few villagers sneered at Hiroko. As he walked past Aria's pet shop, a little girl opened her door. "Mistew Echo!" She cried as she dashed past Warlic.

"Adrianna!" Aria yelled as she pursued her younger (**ATTN:** and fictional) younger sister. The young red haired girl stopped at Hiroko's feet. She looked up at him with large teary eyes. "Mistew (**ATTN**: 'Miss-too' She pronounces her 'R's like 'W's. This is considered adorable by many cultures, including American.) Echo…" She began. Hiroko recognized her as one of his Story Time regulars at the Inn. "Evewyone's saying you destwoyed the town." She cuddled into her teddy bear. She also wore a pink nightgown and ran outside barefoot. '(She must've seen me from her bed.)' Hiroko thought.

Hiroko kneeled down as best he could. ""I know you would nevew do that…" She spoke quietly as she clung onto the hope she was correct. Hiroko's mouth formed a sad smile. "Well… Adrianna," Hiroko began, gulping. "You see, I am a very special person," "Adrianna!" Aria yelled as she stretched her hand out to her sister. Warlic stopped her; catching her hand tenderly and shaking his head. "Listen." Warlic then placed his finger over his lips.

"But Mistew Echo," Adrianna still had to look up to make eye contact with Hiroko. "Evewyone is special in theiw on way." Hiroko couldn't help but chuckled. "You are absolutely right." Hiroko shook his head. "Well, what I mean is… someone out there, someone who know a lot about me, cast a really rare and powerful spell on me." Hiroko explained, trying to keep things simple for the child. "Do you know a lot about them, Mistew Echo?" She asked innocently.

Warlic tensed up. Aria felt Warlic's grip tighten. "No, I don't." Hiroko admitted. "But, I'll discover who did this to me. With the help of my friends, of course." Hiroko looked up at Warlic. Warlic gave a reassuring nod as he let go of Aria before Adrianna turned around. "You said someone cast a spell on you, but evewyone says you became a Dwagon…"

Hiroko's eyes began to sting. "That's true." "But!" Adrianna shouted surprisingly loud. "You'we not a Dwagon! You'we Hiroko Echo, Echo, Echo!" Hiroko smiled. "That's how I end all of my stories at the Inn." "I know!" She giggled happily. "I'm youw biggest fan, Mistew Echo."Hiroko grinned. "Really?" Hiroko asked. "Then you should know all of my stories."

"I do, I do!" The girl hopped up and down. "How you became a Gwadian," Hiroko smiled at the mispronunciation. "How you beat a bunch of Dwagons on youw own in youw sleep! Oh, and I even know why you became an Aventuw... Advent… uh…" "Adventurer?" Hiroko suggested. "Yeah!" Adrianna smiled. "And why did I become an Adventurer?" Hiroko asked. "because, you want to pwotect evewyone!"Adrianna grinned. "That's how I know you didn't hurt anyone." She sniffled. "But no one bewieves me…"

Hiroko patted her head, holding on to the chain while doing so. It was then that the little girl's eyes widened. "Why are you wearing those?" She asked, sounding relatively scared of the answer. "It's to make everyone feel better. No one trusts me after what happened." Hiroko sensed many life forces nearby. '(It seems like Adrianna wasn't the only one who wanted answers.)'

"So youw on punishment?" Adrianna asked in disbelief. "Yes. But I chose to do this to show everyone that I am of sound mind." Hiroko smiled. "But, can't you just bweak out of these any time you wanted to?" She poked the chain the held his wrist shackles. "It fewws awfuwwy fwimsy."Warlic smacked his forehead. '(A child saw through my magic.)' Aria giggled. "She is surprisingly observant." Aria spoke, seeming to read Warlic's mind. "I noticed." Warlic grumbled.

"No," Hiroko chuckled. "Warlic enchanted them. They look ordinary, but look." Hiroko twisted his face as though he were straining as he pulled lightly at the chains. "I can't break them." Adrianna looked back at Warlic. "Wow, Mistew Wawic's magic must be weally stwong to stop you, Mistew Echo. Huh? Mistew Wawic, why is youw fowehead red?" Aria laughed. "Are you done speaking with Hiroko, Adrianna?" Aria asked sweetly.

"That's Mistew Echo to you!" Adrianna corrected with great gusto. Aria was taken aback, but a warm smile quickly replaced her surprised expression. "I'll remember that. Now say good night." Adrianna nodded. "I knew Mistew Echo was inna…inno…inn…" "Innocent." Warlic spoke to the gathered townsfolk in an approving tone. "Yeah! That wowd. Good night, Mr. Echo." Adrianna hugged Hiroko around the neck. Hiroko was caught off guard, but did not deny the child.

"Good night, Adrianna." He smiled as he patted her back lightly. "Good night Mistew Warwic!" Adrianna waved as Aria pulled her off. "Good night." Warlic replied. "Good night evewyone!" Adrianna waved to the dispersing villagers. They replied with various farewells. Warlic kneeled at Hiroko's side.

"Warlic," Hiroko began his voice shaky. "That girl, she had faith in me. She heard about everything I've done…" "Everything that Dragon has done." "Yeah, everything that Dragonov has done," Hiroko continued, not noticing Warlic's confused reaction. '(That name again…)'Warlic thought. "…but she still approached me like the man I used to be…" Hiroko buried his hands in his face.

Hiroko felt Warlic place a hand on his shoulder. "The man you are. And always will be." Hiroko nodded. "Yeah." Warlic looked up. "It seems as though you still have business with your number one fan." Hiroko followed Warlic's gaze. Near the Pet Shop, Aria was crouched next to her younger sister. "Oh, Mister Echo!" Aria called. "Y-yes?" Hiroko replied, standing. "Adrianna is having a slumber/birthday party. She would like to know if you'll be her special guest."

Hiroko nodded with a confident grin. "Of course! Just let me know when it is!" "On her birthday," Aria began. "And that would be?" "Exactly one month from now." Aria finished. "You got it!" Hiroko gave thumbs up. He quickly put up the second thumb since the chains kept his hands near each other. Aria waved. "You'll get the invitations two weeks from now. Good night to you both!"

Warlic gave a small wave. "Even Aria had faith In me, and we're not even all that close." Hiroko laughed sadly. "We all have faith in you, Hiroko. Speaking of which, we must continue to our destination." Warlic gave Hiroko's chains a firm tug. "Come along now, Echo-boy." Warlic chuckled as Hiroko growled. "Easy. Disobedient pets get neutered." Hiroko gulped and followed Warlic with no problems or argument.

"The Inn?" Hiroko asked as they stood outside the door. "Yes. There is someone who has been calling your name since Dreagonspine." Instantly, everything Hiroko did while fighting with the mysterious voice rushed back into his memory. "Oh my goodness… Robina…" Hiroko's eyes began to sting.

"Is upstairs. She wants to see you very, _very _badly." Hiroko gulped. "How can I face her?" Hiroko asked Warlic. "With open arms and flowers." Hiroko turned, squinting into the light from the Inn to see a familiar face. "CYRUS?" Hiroko gasped. Cyrus held a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He thrust them into Hiroko's chest. "After you make up with Robina, you and I have a score to settle."

Hiroko nodded. "Hey, about the whole… possession thing, I'm-" Cyrus hauled back, and cracked Hiroko across the face with a solid hook. Hiroko fell to the ground, his lip bleeding and rationale shattered. Warlic shook his head. "Idiots…" Warlic tapped the chains on Hiroko; they fell of and vanished. "No need for her to see you looking like a lunatic. If you need me, I'll be at my shop."

Warlic took off towards his shop. "And Hiroko," Hiroko coughed in response to Warlic's voice. "Don't need me." Warlic vanished in a flesh off light. Hiroko stood and face Cyrus. "I guess that makes us even?" Hiroko asked as he touched his lip. "Not by a long shot." Cyrus sneered. "But, you have a woman waiting for you. We can settle this later." Cyrus' wings opened and his feet left the ground. Cyrus felt a hand grip his ankle.

Cyrus looked down to see Hiroko grinning up at him. "When I lost it, you protected Robina." Hiroko spoke in a peaceful tone. "Yes, well," Cyrsu cleared his throat. "I didn't do a good job for her or myself." Hiroko laughed and shook his head. "None the less, I owe you a great debt." Cyrus merely nodded. Hiroko released Cyrus' ankle and picked the flowers up off of the ground.

Hiroko watched the cyan blue dot vanished. "To think; I was flying much like he is now, not even yesterday." "It's been a week." Hiroko twisted around, shocked to see Galanoth resting against the Inn's door. "What? A week?" Hiroko repeated, holding his chest. "Yes. What's wrong with you now?" Galanoth asked in a monotone. "You gave me a heart attack. You were almost death #729!" Galanoth chuckled. "Yes, a week."

Hiroko's face suddenly darkened with realization. "I wasn't in Battleon all week, was I?" Galanoth shook his head. "And no doubt, with a renegade Dragon running about, the Dragonslayer Order was called." Galanoth nodded. "So they dispatched units." Galanoth no longer showed any signs of response; Hiroko already knew where the conversation was headed.

"And against a mana corrupted Guardian in Dragon's form…" Hiroko's face turned grim. "How many?" "Hiroko," "How many, Galanoth?" "I do not know." "What? You're the head of the order!" "I removed myself form the 'Sage Green Dragon' case for our own good." "What? Why would you do such a thing?" Galanoth took several steps towards Hiroko. "Galanoth, you could've stopped me!" Galanoth walked to Hiroko's side.

"No. I could not have stopped you." "But-" "Could you have stopped me?" "Of-" "Honestly?" Hiroko remained silent. Galanoth dropped his head. "I know that not knowing pains you but imagine how worse it would feel if you knew." Galanoth walked off. "Father," Hiroko called out. He heard Galanoth's footsteps stop. "Every Dragonslayer is like a child to you. I, given your history with my uncle, may as well be your own flesh and blood, so I care about them just as much as you do." Hiroko bit his already injured lower lip. "How many?"

Galanoth did not reply for sometime. "Hiroko heard Galanoth exhale. "Too many, Hiroko. Too many. There is a chance you will be tried in a court of Dragonstone." "Galanoth," Hiroko was cut off. "I will be trying you as well. I will not treat you as my son, Hiroko. I cannot." "I understand." Galanoth continued to walk away. "Two hundred sixty seven." Hiroko's hand stopped as it neared the Inn's door. "And counting." Galanoth's footsteps were out of earshot now.

Hiroko fist flew through the air, not stepping as it hit the door. The people in the Inn jumped as the entire door fell. Hiroko felt hundreds of pairs of eyes on him. Hiroko chuckled nervously. "It wouldn't budge?" There was a loud burst of laughter. "HIROKO!" The crowd cheered. "Have a drink!' "Dance with me!" "Tell us a story!" "Yeah, story! Story! Story!" Someone began a chant. "STORY! STORY! STORY!" The people hooted and hollered.

Hiroko smiled and pt his hand up in protest. "I can't." Yulgar appeared behind Hiroko and wrapped his arm around Hiroko;' shoulders. "C'mon! We all heard from Warlic, you're cured! Relax; what happened wasn't your fault! Have a drink!" Hiroko smelled breath somewhere under the scent of alcohol on Yulgar. "I can't I'm here for…Robina." Yulgar let out a wolf howl. "Here t see your woman, eh?" The crowd cheered and wolf whistled. "Go get her! She's right upstairs. Getting ready to leave in the mornin' and look for yah."

"Really?" Hiroko asked. "Yeah, once her injuries healed, no one could make her change her mind!" '(Injuries?)' Robina's pained face engulfed Hiroko's consciousness.'(I did that...)' "Go and see her!" Yulgar laughed. Hiroko nodded. He yelped as he felt Yulgar's heavy hand slap his behind. "What the hell?" Hiroko turned and Yulgar was gone. "It had to be; those hands were _way_ too calloused."

Hiroko stood outside of the door Blackhawke pointed to. '(Robina…)' Hiroko thought. He gulped and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Her voice fluttered through his ears. Hiroko cleared his throat. "Hello?" Robina asked after some time elapse with no answer. "Sorry!" Hiroko managed in his best female voice. "Wrong door!" "Hiroko?" Robina called out.

"What how did you- oh right, we switched roles for Mogloween." The door opened and Robina saw no sign of Hiroko. "Hiroko?" Robina stepped outside, walking past Blackhawke. She doubled back. "Hey, Blackhawke…" She stopped. "Strange, I walked right past him…" Robina entered her room. Blackhawke fell from the ceiling, panting. "Dammit Hiroko!" He hissed. "You could've just asked." Hiroko dropped from the ceiling in his Shinobi Shozuku.

"Sorry," His armor vanished in a flash of black light. "I panicked. I don't want her to see me yet." "And why not?" Hiroko jumped back onto the ceiling. "Robina? Hi!" He chuckled. Blackhawke quickly fled. "Coward!" Hiroko yelled after him

"You're one to talk." Robina crossed her arms. "Uh… listen, I-" "Come into my room." Robina said sternly. "But IU…" Hiroko sat on the bed. "Okay, you're going to have to tell me how you keep doing that!" Hiroko complained. He found himself unable to talk, now that Robina pressed her lips against his own. "I was so worried." Robina spoke before kissing him once more.

"I'm so sorry." Hiroko went behind his back. '(Crap, flowers!)' He felt something furry place them in his hand. Behind Robina and heading out the door, Twilly gave Hiroko a thumb up. Hiroko gave Twilly a thumbs up, before watching Twilly join a yellow Moglin in sliding down the banister.

"Here" Hiroko spoke once he got his mouth back. Robina smiled. "What are these for?" "I'm so"- "For What? You did nothing wrong." "But the Dragon-" "IS long gone. So let's just focus on us." "Us?" Robina pushed Hiroko onto the bed. "Wait, aren't you injured?" Hiroko asked sheepishly. "Do you see any bandages?" Robina asked as she removed her clothing.

Hiroko gulped. "No, but I do see a tent…"

OOOoooOOO

"Everything is pretty much back to normal." Hiroko looked out of his window at home. He heard the call of a cardinal bird. Hiroko mimicked the call. Seconds later, a cardinal landed on his windowsill. "Any luck?" He asked. Tied to the birds leg was a note. Hiroko read it. "No. Well," Hiroko fed the bird and put it in its cage. "Once you rest, go back to Darkovia and look for her please." The Bird tweeted. "Remember; Chocolate brown hair and eyes. Maybe scholar robes or adventurers armor." The bird tweeted and ruffled its feathers before sleeping.

"I can't let this dragon thing get to me. I have to keep my promise to her mother… well, in a sense, our mother, and find her." He glanced back at his fireplace and the picture frame hanging above it. A picture of himself as a child alongside Galanoth and a woman, along with his childhood friend and sister figure, Raine, appeared. "I won't rest until I find her. And nothing-"

Hiroko felt a massive mana energy rapidly approaching his home. He race outside, looking up. "What the hell is that?" A sage green dot appeared in the sky. "Is that a… Dragon?" It grew, and confirmed Hiroko's suspicions. It suddenly vanished. "The hell?" Hiroko dove forward and the ground behind him exploded.

"**Echo**." Hiroko stood, wearing his golden Dragon Slayer armor and wielding his Dragonslayer Sword and Ice Dragon Blade. "Dragonov." Hiroko replied in a cold voice. "**Ah, you remember.**" The Dragon chuckled. "Just your name. How are you out here? I thought I had you controlled." "**Oh you did**," Dragonov chuckled. "**But I got bored, sleeping and living according to your body. So, I got out of there**." "How?" Hiroko demanded. "**Defeat me, and you may have all of your questions answered!"**

_Well, that's yet another cliff to hang from. This is not what I had planned when I first attempted to type chapter six, but hey! Anyway, read, review and Pm me if anything._


	7. Downhill From The Get Go

_**What The Hell Is Going On?**_

Chapter 7- Hiroko vs. Dragonov Part I- Downhill From The Get-Go

"How did you manage to separate yourself from me, Dragonov?" Hiroko demanded, pointing his Ice Dragon Blade at Dragonov.** "Again? Didn't I just finish telling you that I'd answer you if you defeated me?"** Hiroko roared, charging Dragonov. "**Yes. Show me your willpower…"** Hiroko stabbed forward. Dragonov did not move. Hiroko's blade stopped short.

"I attacked too early?" Hiroko gasped. He hopped back, preparing for Dragonov's counter attack. It never came. "And I just flinched at…nothing. What the hell-" **"You will not defeat me if you continue to make such amateur mistakes."** Dragonov vanished in a sage green blur. "Where did he-" Hiroko felt a heavy punch through his armor. The attack to his chest knocked the wind out of him. Hiroko doubled over. Dragonov chuckled.

**"It's just as we expected. You're nothing without your conviction."** Dragonov placed his foot on Hiroko's back. Hiroko found no strength in his legs and fell under Dragonov's weight. '(Wait…we?)' Hiroko thought. Dragonov pressed more of his weight against Hiroko's back, crushing him into the ground. Hiroko struggled against Dragonov meaninglessly.

'(Is Dragonov working with someone? Did they sever him from my body?)' Dragonov exhaled flames onto Hiroko's body. Hiroko yelled; his armor, which was made to deflect Dragon's breath, acted as aluminum foil and only baked Hiroko. '(What? Why isn't this armor working?)' Hiroko glanced at his Ice Dragon Blade in his right hand. '(And the Element X isn't reacting to Dragonov.)'

Hiroko heard Dragonov inhale. Hiroko managed to summon the strength to push up, throwing Dragonov and his balance, off. Hiroko raised his Dragonslayer shield just in time as flames spewed forth randomly from Dragonov's mouth. Hiroko noticed that no spikes were protruding from his shield. Hiroko scrambled to his feet. '(Why is it that the special abilities of my equipment aren't working?)'

Dragonov sniffed the air. **"Ah, the smell of uncertainty and confusion!"** Dragonov chuckled. **"Stuck on stupid when it comes to an Echo and equipment, are we?"** Dragonov taunted, vanishing in another blur. **"Let me tell you something about yourself!"** His voice surrounded Hiroko, along with a tornado like sage green blur. '(He's so fast!)' Hiroko thought as he tried to keep up with the dragon that was, quite literally, running circles around him.

Hiroko felt an elbow crush his neck. Before he could even lean forward from the blow a knee rammed into Hiroko's ribcage. As Hiroko stumbled backwards, a leathery tail whipped him across the exposed cheek. His face stung and he tasted blood in his mouth. **"You are an Echo," **

Dragonov's voice still resonated around the unsteady Hiroko. **"And as such, the experiences of the Echoes before you are carried down through your bloodline."** Another strike from Dragonov's leathery tail to his arm caused Hiroko to drop his sword. "**Do you remember the ceremony you received when you became an Elite Dragonslayer?"** The image of Hiroko with several other red armor clad Dragonslayers flashed in his mind.

Dragonov continued as though he had seen into Hiroko's mind. **"But did you receive a ceremony for that worthless Golden Dragonslayer armor of yours?"** Dragonov was right. Hiroko recalled emerging from Akriloth's body, clad in gold light and later, this new armor. **"That idiot of a brute you call father,"** An image of Galanoth smiling beneath his helm popped into Hiroko's consciousness.

**"Did not bestow that armor upon you!"** Dragonov went for another crushing blow to Hiroko's back. Dragonov smiled evilly when Hiroko captured his elbow in his hand. "A dragon like you," Hiroko growled in a low voice. "Has no right to insult such a man!" Hiroko slapped Dragonov across the face with his shield. Hiroko gasped; Dragonov's face hadn't even moved.

**"You call that an attack? I didn't even blink."** Hiroko growled. "Why can't I hurt you dammit!" Hiroko kicked out violently; his knee found its target in between Dragonov's legs. Hiroko stared at where he hit and then at Dragonov's face. "Were you born… or created…" Dragonov's eyebrow rose. "Y'know…" Dragonov turned his head sideways. "**What?"**__Hiroko gestured to Dragonov's lower body. "Were you manufactured with 'additional parts' needed later?"

Dragonov growled at Hiroko. **"You dare insult me?"** Hiroko shook his head. Dragonov lifted Hiroko by the neck. Hiroko struggled and choked. "Honestly," Hiroko gasped. "I'm curios to know more about you* gasp* and whoever created *cough* you…" Dragonov's anger dimmed. **"Of course you are. But first, I must finish this little history lesson."**

** "You are the Last Echo. Your ancestors were a few but powerful race. The Echoes had great power that even with its potential untapped still gave them the power to change continents! However, such power does not go unnoticed in this world. The Echoes' numbers declined sharply; many were killed in fear that they would become to powerful. Some fell to sub races such as werewolves and vampires. Even demons! And of course, many fell to the dark side of their own destinies."**

"What are you *gasp* prattling on about?" Hiroko managed. Dragonov loosened his grip. **"It is your destiny as an Echo to have that power of yours untapped."** Hiroko was able to breath easier. "And just how do I get that party started?" He asked with spite in his voice. **"Well, some Echoes voluntarily fell to the sub races in an attempt to become strong. However, due to the potency of an Echo's blood, the sub race's traits were often rejected. Many died due to the imbalance while other remained unscathed,"**

"So," Hiroko's feet dangled near the ground as he struggled worthlessly. "Are you going to try and take over my body?" Dragonov laughed. "**Others managed to tap that potential and gained powers beyond human imagination."** "It's rude to ignore a question." Hiroko chimed. "Tell me your purpose…" **"For some, the power was too great, and they were consumed by it, becoming little more than feedbags for the darkness…"**

"And which road are you supposed to be taking me on? Will I become a pretty little princess?" Dragonov scowled at Hiroko. **"Don't you want to know your purpose in life, Echo?"** "I already have a nindo." **"A what?"** Hiroko continued, ignoring both of their statements. "I live to protect others." Dragonov growled as he glared into Hiroko's ocean blue eyes. **"But alas, you will die alone."**

Dragonov chucked Hiroko to the side. Hiroko crashed into his mail box. A letter fell onto his lap as he rubbed his neck. He lifted the only envelop that had occupied his mailbox. It had an emblazoned 'A' in wax seal. Hiroko tore it open from the short side and pulled out the letter.

"Deaw Mistew Echo, you are invited to my pawty two weeks from now…" Hiroko couldn't help but laugh. "She spells how she speaks!" "Pwease Aw.S.V.P. befowe this day next week." Hiroko totally forgot about his fight. "He stood and entered his home, searching for a quill and paper. Dragonov watched, stumped by Hiroko's actions. **"Is he really writing a letter?"**

Hiroko sat down on his picnic bench. "Dear Adrianna," Hiroko spoke as he wrote. He shifted in his seat. "This is uncomfortable. Why am I in this armor?" Hiroko exhaled, his Golden Dragonslayer armor vanished in a pool of golden light. Dragonov crept up behind Hiroko several minutes into Hiroko's letter. "And I am more than honored to be your special guest. I hope that…" Hiroko stopped, ruffling the quill's feather on his chin.

Dragonov sat beside Hiroko. **"Well,"** Dragonov began, catching Hiroko's attention. **"What do you hope?"** Hiroko looked at the sage green dragon. He hadn't noticed that Dragonov wore armor. He wore chainmail on his upper body. Hiroko leaned back and glanced at Dragonov's wings. There was an opening in the chainmail for Dragonov's wings to spread from. Dragonov noticed Hiroko staring and closed his wigs around his body like a cape.

**"Didn't Hikiro teach you not to stare?"** Dragonov complained. Hiroko looked down at the letter. "Sorry." He glanced down at Dragonov's brown leggings. Of course, there was an opening for his tail to escape through the armor. "Hey, wait a second!" Hiroko shouted, shooting off of the chair section of the bench and standing on the table part. "How do you know about Hikiro?"

Dragonov sighed. **"I did have access to your memories, Echo."** Hiroko glared down at Dragonov. "What did you see?" **"Everything up until you turned eight." **Hiroko cringed; that was the time period he was raised by his uncle, Hikiro. Hiroko nodded. '(This means he knows nothing of my Adventurer days. All he knows are my most recent memories)' **"All I know are your most recent memories and fantasies."**

Hiroko fell off of the table. "Fantasies?" He repeated. **"Ever since the Imitation Akriloth poisoned you, I've existed. And ever since I existed, I have experienced what you have."** Hiroko gulped. "So then… when I was asleep…" **"Yes. I have seen your nightmares. Any ordinary human being would have gone hysterical or committed suicide instead of dealing with those 'dreams'."**

Hiroko exhaled heavily and his shoulders sagged. "I have no choice; I have too much to live for, one of those things being a guest at a little girl's birthday/slumber party." Hiroko finished the letter. He walked outside and stared at his toppled mailbox. He sighed, crouched down and placed the letter in the box. Dragonov watched as Hiroko fell back onto the grass.

**"I wanted to defeat you,"** Dragonov was next to Hiroko before either really noticed. **"But it looks like you have defeated yourself."** Hiroko lazily rolled his head over to look at Dragonov's scaled foot. "What?" **"Tell me, how do you feel?"** Hiroko sat up, glaring cautiously at Dragonov. Dragonov sat on a wooden chair with a pen and pad in his clawed hands. Dragonov even wore small glasses on the tip of his snout. "Really? A Psychiatrist gag?" Hiroko groaned.

Hiroko lay back down on the ground once more, huffing angrily. "I don't feel like breaking the fourth wall properly!" Hiroko groaned and banged his head on the dirt. "What's wrong with me? Recently, I haven't felt like doing anything!" Hiroko rolled over, turning his back to Dragonov. "Man, I even failed with Robina the other night…" He recalled Robina dragging him into her room several times over the course of the past two weeks. He distinctly remembered that each time, he was unable to 'rise' to the occasion. "And I call myself a man…" Hiroko sighed.

Dragonov shook his head in pity. **"Look at you. I doubt that he expected you to fall so hard."** Hiroko's eyes shifted towards Dragonov. "He who?" Hiroko asked in a still lazy tone. **"Wouldn't you like to know." **Dragonov spat. "I really don't even care anymore. I don't know why, but I just…don't…ugh!" Dragonov allowed his mana level to rise. Hiroko sensed this and rolled over extremely fast. "What the hell are you doing?" Hiroko shouted. He watched as sage green mana scratched the ground and magical winds blew around Dragonov.

"What are you-" **"If you're giving up, I might as well kill you!"** Dragonov roared as his entire body glowed red. "Wasn't that you're original- holy Drakonnan that's hot!" Hiroko stood and ran away from Dragonov. "That bastard is going to ruin my lawn!" Hiroko summoned his Dragonslayer armor. He did not feel the usual connection to his armor; instead, he was simply wearing a hunk of metal. Hiroko summoned his red Fire Shield.

'(I already know the Dragonslayer shield won't work.)' He looked down at the Fire Shield. '(What? My Fire Shield wasn't always such a light shade of red. Oh crap…)' The red light surrounding Dragonov traveled up his body. All of the light stopped at the tip of his snout. '(He's gathering magic to increase the strength of his fire breath! Oh double crap…)' Dragonov roared; the grass around his body erupted into flame and the sky above his head turned purple.

Warlic awoke with a start. "What is this energy?" He sat up and looked around. His shop was still. "There are two massive magical energies clashing." He shook sleep from his body. "One is Hiroko," Warlic stiffened up at the other. "Is that the mana of…no it can't be!" Warlic shuddered. It was.

Hiroko fell to the ground. He was panting, sweat dripping form his helm. "**Really? We haven't even been going at it for five minutes and you're already exhausted?"** Dragonov delivered a kick to Hiroko's mid section, causing him to roll over in pain. **"I just used a little fire magic, and here you are, all tuckered out. You make me sick."** Dragonov focused his sage green mana. **"Maybe you need a refreshing drink? Allow this friend of mine to help you."**

Hiroko tilted his head off of the ground. "An aqua dragon?" Hiroko rolled to the best of his ability but was still doused with the torrent of water from the aqua dragon Dragonov summoned. Hiroko coughed and sputtered. "That…that was my spell!" Hiroko gagged. "How do you know that spell?" Dragonov chuckled. **"I was you at one point, Echo. But now, I am my own being."** Dragonov focused more mana, this time into his feet.

Hiroko shot into the air, a stone pillar jutting into his gut. Hiroko coughed as his body balanced atop the stone pillar. Hiroko could not move; if he did, he would fall the thousands of feet Dragonov had made the pillar grow to. "**Echo!" **Dragonov roared as he flew into the sky. "I really need to learn how to fly…" Hiroko mumbled as he pushed himself off of the pillar.

Dragonov recoiled back as Hiroko's body fell towards him. **"Just what is he thinking?"** Dragonov turned sideways and let Hiroko fall towards the ground. Hiroko began to scream as he neared the earth. "I should of thought of something!" Hiroko flapped his arms wildly. "Dammit, why do I suck so much?" Hiroko closed his eyes and braced for impact.

Dragonov cringed at the sight of Hiroko's body…levitating in the air? He then sensed a powerful source of mana. **"Warlic."** Hiroko had passed out. Warlic gently placed Hiroko onto the ground. "You truly astonish me, Echo-Boy." Warlic walked over to Hiroko's limp body. "First, you don't even put up a fight. And now, you readily accept death? This is not the Hiroko Echo that I know."

Warlic looked up at Dragonov. "You must be responsible for this in some way." Dragonov grinned. **"You figured it out before the Echo. Hooray for you." **Warlic's normally monotone face slowly spun into a grimace. "What have you done to make Hiroko lose his will?" Warlic spoke in a restrained tone. Dragonov felt Warlic's rage fuel his mana. Dragonov gave his usual arrogant grin and flapped his wings until he landed on the ground.

**"You would love to know, wouldn't you? That information is reserved only for the Echo to know. Sorry."** Dragonov's grin grew. **"Actually, no. I'm not sorry at all."** Dragonov vanished in a blur of sage green. Warlic scoffed. Dragonov snarledwhen he found himself encased in ice behind the Arch mage. "That magical illusion of yours isn't impressive, even if it's combined with a teleportation spell." Warlic vanished from Dragonov's sight.

"If you were truly talented," Dragonov managed to turn his head. Warlic was no where to be seen. "You'd be able to teleport the instant your opponents eyes fell upon you." Dragonov blinked and Warlic was in front of him again. "Hello." Warlic lifted his hand, causing the ice sculpture that is Dragonov to sky rocket. "And now, you-" A gold hand gripped Warlic's wrist.

"Hiroko?" "He is my foe, Mage. And my foe alone." Warlic noticed that Hiroko's eyes were their usual large size and his voice wasn't very deep. "You expect me to believe that you are fighting at full strength when you aren't even taking this seriously?" It was a well known fact that whenever Hiroko was adamant on victory, he would go 'Guardian mode'. His large pupils would narrow, his voice would get deeper and the hair on the back of his head would stand on end.

"I do not want to kill Dragonov," Hiroko stated through gritted teeth. "Yet." He added swiftly. Warlic sighed. "Idiot. Very well then, I'll just tend to your wounds-" Hiroko pushed Warlic's hand covered in white mana away. "No. I will do this on my own." Hiroko walked wearily towards Dragonov. "Dispel your ice." Warlic sighed as he waved his hand. Dragonov broke free of the ice cap.

**"So, the Echo thinks he can handle me on his own? Need I remind you that your equipment is meaningless!" **Hiroko looked up. "You never did explain that to me." Dragonov looked down on Hiroko, literally and figuratively. He flapped his wings, dropping his altitude until he graced the ground once more. **"Very well then. As I said before, the experiences of Echoes gets carried down to new generations. For some of the Echoes, their power were so great, that whatever class they were bonded with their being and became a birth trait."**

Hiroko gasped. Warlic's eyebrows rose. "You mean to tell me… that my armor is _in my blood_?" Hiroko stared at his arms. **"Well, not exactly."** Dragonov clarified. "Thank goodness," Hiroko phewed. "That would cause major blood clots and irreparable internal damage." Dragonov smacked his forehead. Warlic exhaled a mushroom sigh. "For as stupid as that sounded, he does have a point."

Dragonov dragged his hand down to his chin.**"What I mean is.."** Dragonov continued through gritted teeth. **"You are not only the Last Echo, you are the Last Echo with the 'Equipment Swap' blood trait."** Warlic looked upon Hiroko. '(So, that's the secret to how he is able to summon his different armors and weapons!)' "Can't everyone do that?"Hiroko asked seriously.

Dragonov bared his fangs. **"Have you ever seen anyone **_**else**_** do it before?"** Hiroko placed a hand on his chin. "Now that you mention it… only one other person." Warlic looked up at Hiroko as did Dragonov. They both bore the same surprised expression. "Who/**who?"** Two voices echoed in Hiroko's ears."No, wait, Warlic summoned that weapon during practice. Sorry, it doesn't count. Oh! Wait no, that's the ninja technique that summons two katanas. Huh, I guess I haven't."

Hiroko looked at his Fire Shield. It glowed red before vanishing. His left are glowed gray and his Guardian Shield appeared. "So, this is a blood trait?" Hiroko looked at his right hand as it glowed gray. His Guardian Blade appeared in his right hand. Hiroko then glare at Dragonov. "And how the hell do you know this?" Warlic looked at Dragonov. '(Why didn't I think to ask that?)'

Dragonov grinned. "**Easy. My creator told me everything I know about you."** Hiroko charged Dragonov. "And how the hell does your master know so much about me?" Hiroko leaped into the air, swinging down his Guardian Blade. Dragonov caught the sword that glowed yellow with the Energy element. **"How thick headed can you be, Echo? I told you before; defeat me and I'll answer your questions!"** Dragonov threw Hiroko to the side.

Hiroko flipped in mid air and landed somewhat roughly. He raised his blade towards the sky. "I, Hiroko Echo, Guardian of Battleon call upon you! Lend me your strength, Guardian Dragon!" The sky darkened and clouds swirled over head. "Unleash your fury upon my enemy!" A long green face attached to a long green neck came down from the sky. It positioned itself behind Hiroko before roaring.

**"You summoned me, Master?"**"Yes." Hiroko's voice was tiny compared to his new ally. "That dragon is your target. Demonstrate your power and incinerate him!" **"Yes, Master!"** The Guardian Dragon flew towards Dragonov. **"Burninate! Please don't sue!"**Hiroko felt the heat frothing from the Guardian Dragon's mouth from, over fifty feet away.

Hiroko watched as an obscenely large fireball shot towards Dragonov. **"Entertain me, Echo!"** Dragonov roared as his body glowed red. He unleashed another monstrous torrent of flame, casting a red shadow on the gray clouds over head. His own flame connected with the incendiary attack from the Guardian Dragon. The resulting heat wave wilted the surrounding plant life as well as Hiroko and Warlic. "Im-impossible!" Warlic shouted out of character.

"How can this be?" Hiroko was pushed back from the force of the collision. Hiroko dug his Guardian Blade into the ground near Warlic. "Is Dragonov actually _standing up to_ the Guardian Dragon's attack?" Warlic's eyes widened. "No Hiroko! He _stopped_ the Guardian Dragon's attack!" "What the frogzard!" Indeed, after the dust settled, Dragonov stood unharmed. The Guardian Dragon's eyes scanned its Master's foe. **"I have seen many dragons in my day," **It's enormous head circled Dragonov**. ****"But none of them gave off the same feeling as you do. Nor could they stand up to, let alone counter, my attack."** Dragonov grinned. **"Am I receiving praise from the Legendary Guardian Dragon?"** The Guardian Dragon bared its terrifying fangs.

**"Hell no,"** Hiroko gulped. "Warlic, run!" Hiroko got to his feet and took off in the opposite direction of the two dragons. "Hiroko?" "Run away or die, Warlic!" Hiroko was moving quite fast. "It's not like him to retreat so hastily." Warlic sensed the Guardian Dragon's power rise exponentially. "That's not good at all." Warlic took after Hiroko's example, turning tail and running away.

Dragonov gulped as well. **"Oh…"** The sky blackened, and the Guardian Dragon's mouth crackled with fire. **"Sh-" ****"****YOU PISS ME OFF!" **

Author's note: I have absolutely no idea how to describe the magnitude of this attack, but I'll try my best. Imagine a fly fighting against a skyscraper sized monster. And that skyscraper monster has a flamethrower that's too large for it to use. Yeah, I think that explains it pretty well… Back to the story then!

Warlic, who was roughly a hundred yards away from the fight was shot forward by the sheer force of the tidal flames. He crashed head first into a nearby river, glad to have survived but scared since he could not swim. He felt strong hands grip his robes and looked up at Hiroko. Hiroko kicked his feet and was able to bring himself and Warlic to the surface. They both inhaled air greedily.

"Hiroko…" Warlic began. "Oh my…everything." Hiroko pulled Warlic with him towards shore. Once Hiroko felt his feet touch solid ground, he released Warlic and trudged through the current. "No no, no no, no no no no no…" Warlic struggled to gain his balance. "Wait, I'm an Arch mage." Warlic lazily wave his hand, and he teleported himself to shore beside Hiroko.

With another wave of his hand, Warlic was completely dry. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Hiroko took off towards the ash that was a battlefield. Warlic surveyed the damage caused by the Guardian Dragon. "He may have permanently reshaped the continent…" Warlic groaned. "And I bet I'll be the one who has to fix it!" He looked behind him. "There's no doubt that an attack of such epic proportions was felt in Dragonstone…"

Warlic was right.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Roared a stout male in Dragonslayer armor that resembled a miniature version of Galanoth. "That's what I would like to know." Spoke a petit elven woman also in Dragonslayer armor as she turned to Galanoth. Galanoth felt ten more pairs of eyes fall upon him. "What?" He asked innocently. "Isn't that the Guardian Dragon's power?" Asked the dwarf who roared earlier. "Yeah, so?" Galanoth replied snidely.

"And isn't that the area where Hiroko Echo lives?" Asked a tall and large bodied woman who approached Galanoth from behind. "Along with hundreds of other Guardians who are citizens of Battleon." Galanoth defended, staring up at the fierce woman's eyes. "But tell us, Galanoth," Galanoth turned and looked down. He now looked at the oldest and highest ranking member of the Dragonslayer Council. "Dragonslayer Miyagi…" Galanoth and all the other Dragonslayers bowed in respect.

Dragonslayer Miyagi ran his hand through his long white beard. "The energy we felt before the Guardian Dragon, the Sage Green Dragon was the source, was it not?" Galanoth nodded slowly. "And connected to Hiroko Echo, is the sage Green Dragon?" "Not exactly…" Galanoth tried. "Then explain how, you shall." Galanoth looked around at the expectant eyes that bore into him.

"It's….complicated…" Galanoth exhaled in defeat. "In life, most things are." Dragonslayer Miyagi spoke firmly. Galanoth looked upon the elder, noticing a twinkling in his eyes. "A change in it's energy, there has been." Galanoth opened his senses in order to feel for the sage green dragon. "He's right," spoke the elven woman. "It doesn't seem to be pillaging." "For the moment, anyway." Spoke a Dragonslayer with a mechanical arm.

"It…" Galanoth realized. All eyes were on him once more. "Its attacking a single target!" There were murmurs all around. "It seems the Echo has found a worthy opponent," spoke the Dragonslayer with a single organic arm. "Let's hope whoever he's fighting can hold him off until one of us get there." Galanoth turned to face the man who was roughly his size. "What do you mean, Gekai?" Gekai rotated his mechanical arm in a full circle.

"I plan on going after that dragon myself. And slaying it." He stared Galanoth down. "Whether or not it's your so called 'son'." Galanoth gritted his teeth. "And what makes you say-" "C'mon Galanoth, don't take the Council for a ring of idiots! Why else would you try to removed yourself from the 'Sage Green Dragon' case?" Galanoth held his tongue with much effort.

"Enough." Came Miyagi's voice. "Run their course, things will, for the time being." Everyone gasped, turning their attention to Miyagi. "Head Councilmen Miyagi, sir," A blue skinned Dragonslayer approached the elder Dragonslayer. "Shouldn't we take this time to try and kill the dragon? Or at the very least capture it?" Miyagi ran his hand through his beard once more.

"No. Much work, we must do, until we may act." He pointed to a table with massive stacks of papers. "Galanoth." Galanoth turned to Miyagi, softening his glare. "The one who files these, will be you." Galanoth opened his mouth to protest, but found he hadn't the air to speak once Miyagi rose his hand. "Must be done, this task. And done, by you alone." Galanoth closed his mouth and nodded.

At Miyagi's gesture, the other ten Dragonslayer Council members left the room, leaving Galanoth alone with the desk. He sighed as he sat, before his eyes plastered themselves open. Each packet had the same cover letter…

"Killed in action…" Galanoth estimated the number of obituaries before him. He knew these desks were six feet by six feet, totaling thirty six total stacks. He counted seven stacks for good measure. "Twenty packets per stack… thirty six multiplied be twenty is seven hundred twenty… added to the prior two hundred sixty seven… nine hundred ninety six direct casualties…"

Galanoth placed his heavy head into his hand, resting his elbow on the table. "I knew I should have at least tried to stop him…" Tears stung his eyes, threatening to overflow. "Sir?" He looked up to find the errand boy, a meek and small bodied Dragonslayer, if he could be called such, standing at the doorway. "What is it?" Galanoth asked roughly. Now was not the time for some newbie to come and start asking for tips…

"I've come with…" he hesitated. "Out with it lad!" Galanoth bellowed at the already nerve shot child. "Sir!" The boy's voice cracked with adolescence and fear. "I've come with more reports regarding the S.G.D. case…" "Are they more casualty reports?" Galanoth asked grimly. "Yes sir, these are the last five known victims of the renegade dragon…"

The boy slowly made his way to the desk. "Hurry it up boy, I do not have all day!" Galanoth screamed, causing the boy to fall to the floor." I'm sorry sir, forgive me!" The boy began to cry. Galanoth rested his second hand on his forehead before grunting and clearing his throat. "I apologize…" He managed as he stood from his seat. He bent over and lifted the boy by his arm.

The boy cowered in fear before Galanoth. "Geez boy, have some backbone!" Galanoth patted the boy's back, causing him to fall once more. "Just give me the damn papers and go back to the training grounds." "Yessir!" The boy happily ran out of the office. Galanoth sorted through the five reports. "The squad Captain, archer Argus, the commando Motoko, the scout Theresa and the mage and strategist Dragonov…" Galanoth sighed. "Hiroko… that makes one thousand and one souls that now rest on your shoulders…"

Hiroko sneezed. "Dammit," he wiped his eyes as he neared where his home once stood. "Holy…" Hiroko could not continue his sentence. The Guardian Dragon turned its head to Hiroko. **"Your enemy is no more." ****"**So is my house and half of the damned forest!" Hiroko pointed to the ashen covered land. Noting stood but a fresh pile of ash and charred and wilted trees for miles.

**"Hey, you summoned me and I did my job." **The Guardian Dragon yawned, spitting more fire. "Cut that out!" Hiroko threw a stone at the Guardian Dragon, hitting it behind its ear. **"You had better save those stones for rebuilding your home, Echo. I'm leaving now; don't call me for a while. Junior ad I are going on a father son hunting trip."**The Guardian Dragon ascended into the sky as it returned to normal. "I liked the log cabin theme…" Hiroko muttered as he sat on the ground. "Maybe I'll just use stone as a foundation…"

He sensed a life behind him. "Oh, sorry for leaving you Warlic," Hiroko froze. That mana signature was not Warlic. Hiroko stood, summoning his Ice Dragon Blade and turning to meet… "DRAGONOV? HOW THE HELL?" **"Even I don't know, Echo. But I'm still here."**

Hiroko swung his blade, cutting through Dragonov's armor. Dragonov growled. **"Still swinging feebly, eh?"** Hiroko spat back quickly. "You armor is feeble!" Dragonov scoffed. **"I really have no need for armor. It's just for show."** "Your mother's just for show!"Hiroko yelled childishly. **"I don't have a mother." **Dragonov stated. "Maybe that's why you're such a prick!"

Dragonov placed a hand on his chin. **"Or are you the prick since you do not know of either of your parents?"** Hiroko's eyes shot open. Dragonov, whose scales were dark and charred became slightly brighter. "What?" **"You want to protect everyone, yet you don't even know your own parents." **"What's that… why are…how do you…" Hiroko rambled.

Dragonov's scales became their usual shade of sage green. **"Face it, Echo, it's hopeless. Just give into despair and quit life." **Hiroko looked at Dragonov, his eyes were red and held tears. **"What now? Oh, are you going to cry like a child? Go ahead, you've cried almost every night since your uncle and that girl vanished."** At that comment, something snapped inside of Hiroko.

Dragonov sensed this, and opened his wings to distance himself from Hiroko. **'(What the hell? Why can't I move?)' **"Don't. You. Dare." Dragonov looked at Hiroko. Hiroko's hair hung over his face, hiding his eyes. However, his mana was clearly evident as it began to surround his body. "Talk. About. Them. " Hiroko's voice began to echo within itself.

"No…" Warlic had finally caught up with Hiroko. His eyes were widened with shock as he saw that Dragonov was still alive. He then felt an immense mana coming from Dragonov. Warlic shuddered; it wasn't Dragonov's mana. Warlic got closer and saw a radiant white light shoot into the evening sky. The source stood in front of Dragonov, clad in golden armor. "Hiroko?" Warlic whispered.

Galanoth signed yet another Certificate of Death. "How am I going to get you out of this…?" Something twanged inside of Galanoth. "Is that…mana? How am I sensing someone's mana? Dragonslayers shouldn't be able to feel mana, especially when it's this far away. Am I just that awesome?" Galanoth stood and faced the direction he felt the mana coming from.

He raced outside, bumping into many other bodies as he neared the door. "Can you feel that?" "Yeah, what is it?" "I don't know, but it feels… strong." "Familiar." "Kind of warm." "Pissed as all hell." Galanoth ignored the comments and burst through the doors. He noticed that the other eleven Council members were gathered outside; all were staring at a white light that reached the sky.

"Is that Warlic?" The elven Dragonslayer asked. "I have heard that his mana color is white. I just never thought that he could display like this." "Warlic it is not." Spoke Miyagi. "Feel the Dragonslayer energy as well, can you not?" Miyagi was right. There was indeed Dragonslayer energy wrapped into that mana. "I know that energy.." Galanoth grinned under his helm. "It's Hiroko!"

The Dragonslayer Council turned to face Galanoth. "What?" They asked in unison. "But, the S.G.D.'s energy is separate from this energy!" They looked amongst themselves. Galanoth grinned; he knew that he could not miss this opportunity. "You were all so quick to doubt Hiroko! All of you wanted to condemn him to death for his actions!"

The other Dragonslayers and associates looked at the Council. "You guys wanted Hiroko dead?" "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" "Hiroko's our friend!" "He wouldn't order you guys to be killed!" Gekai marched towards Galanoth. "Galanoth," he spat, lifting his mechanical arm as a threat. "You'd better have a good reason for blurting out top secret-"

"See do I," Miyagi chuckled. "Blind, we were." Gekai stopped and spun around. "Councilmen Miyagi, sir, what-" Galanoth grinned at the twinkle in Miyagi's eye. "None of you considered the possibility of an imposter!" Everyone gasped. "A fake Hiroko?" "No way!" "Not a fake Hiroko, but a dragon claiming Hiroko's identity and trying to get him killed by Dragonstone!"

"How would that be possible?" Someone in the crowd asked. "The Dragon Blood Mana Poison was a fake, just like the Akriloth it came from! It was really a ploy to get Hiroko's DNA and make a dragon from it in order to ruin his good name!" Many people murmured, agreeing with Galanoth's logic,

"Then where was Hiroko this past week?" Gekai roared, silencing the crowd. "He was obviously searching for the scoundrel that did this. And in his absence, the villain deployed his dragon across Lore, furthering the slander of Hiroko's name!" "We should never have doubted him!" Someone cried. "Shame on you!" "You stopped liking him first!"

"Then why would Hiroko go to Dragonspine and become a Dracomancer?" Gekai asked, silencing the crowed once more. "He obviously wanted to set things straight with Cyrus, recruit a new ally and gain more power! Who here would not have done the same?" Galanoth asked, holding his arms open and spinning to face the crowd. "I AM a Dracomancer!" One girl yelled, stepping forward. "And it's a great feeling" "I'd do the same thing Hiroko did in his situation!"

"C'mon, let's give it up for Hiroko!" Someone yelled. "Yeah! Hiroko! Hiroko!" The crowd followed in suit. "HIROKO! HIROKO! HIROKO! HIROKO!" Galanoth smiled at Gekai, "Perhaps you are right, Galanoth." Gekai hung his head. "I let the loss of my son get to me, and cloud my judgment." Galanoth placed a hand on Gekai's shoulder. "I'd have done the same." Galanoth faced the crowd.

"And I removed myself from the S.G.D. case in order to gather information freely!" "Nobody cares right now, Galanoth!" "Yeah, no one doubted you!" Galanoth shrugged. "Just checking. Now, bring that cheer home!" Galanoth rose his fist and joined in. "Hiroko! Hiroko! Hiroko!"

Dragonov heard voices chanting Hiroko's name. **"If that don't beat it all…"** He looked at Hiroko. Hiroko's armor shone gold once more. The dents and smudges were gone. Hiroko lifted his head; white smoke emitted from eyes. **"No, **_**that**_** beats it all. You finally did it. You've finally tapped into your power as an-"** The voices coming from Dragonstone resonated all the way to Battleon:

"ECHO! ECHO! ECHO! ECHO! ECHO! ECHO! ECHO! ECHO!"

Dragonov grinned. **"What they said."** He walked around Hiroko, whose eyes followed his every move. **"So, what's the first thing you're gonna do with that power of yours?"** Hiroko's arm moved and he slugged Dragonov right across the chin. Dragonov, (with his wings closed, I might add) flew backwards.

Warlic whistled as he watched the sage green dragon become a sage green dot. "How far is he going to go?"

"ECHO! ECHO! ECHO! ECHO! ECHO! ECHO! EC-HUH?"

"What the hell is that?" "What the hell's this energy?" "What the hell's that thing?" "What the hell are we doing standing like this around to find out?" Galanoth looked up, sensing a dragon flying toward Dragonstone at bone breaking speed. He glanced about; every other Dragonslayer nearby also felt it. He, and every other Dragonslayer took firm hold of their weapons with the same question in mind:

"What the hell is going on?" There was a split second where Galanoth could clearly make out a sage green humanoid dragon, curled up into a ball and heading straight for the Dragonslayer Council building on the other end of Dragonstone. A split second later, there was a deafening sonic boom and wood chips falling from the sky.

Galanoth looked back, noticing the white light had left the sky. "Hiroko?" "Yo." Galanoth turned back to find himself staring at a golden figure's back. "Hiroko?" Everyone asked dumbfound. "If this is your way of making an 'Echo' joke about my last name, it's not funny." Hiroko replied with a large grin on his face. "Okay, maybe just a little." Everyone cheered, rushing towards him to greet him. "How've you been?" "Where've you been?" "Where'd you get the armor?"

Hiroko laughed. "Better. I don't even know. And again, I don't even know." His smile dropped. "Everyone. Move!" He shouted in a very commanding voice. Everyone complied, scrambling away from Hiroko with their weapons in hand. From the wreckage across town, a sage green dot rose into the sky. **"ECHO!"** It took off, scattering the building and many others with its flight speed.

"Dude, you already missed the chant!" "No you idiot, that's the S.G.D.!" "The what?" "The Sage Green Dragon that was impersonating Hiroko!" Hiroko heard this and tuned his head to the arguing pair, "Impersonating me?" "Yeah, Galanoth explained it all to us, don't worry abo- dude watch out!" Dragonov gored Hiroko with it's claw, taking into the sky as he flapped harder.

The Dragonslayers looked into the sky as the two dots, one green, and one gold, disappeared into the night sky. "Hey…" someone began. "Isn't this the second time Hiroko's gotten stomach impaled by a dragon?" "Thirty fourth, actually." Galanoth corrected. Everyone looked at him. "What? You asked." Some one else piped up. "Yeah, and the second time he's gotten into an aerial fight with a dragon?" "Sixty eighth actually." Galanoth corrected again.

"Okay… an aerial fight with a _humanoid_ dragon?" "One hundredth time.' "No way!" Nope," Galanoth laughed. "I'm just joshing you Josh!" Josh laughed. "I see what you did there!" Gekai growled. "How can you be in such high spirits when your son is fighting for his life?" Galanoth turned his head and smiled at Gekai. "Because, I know I raised him right." Gekai was taken aback.

Galanoth sensed the fight over head. "They're moving towards Battleon\n. We must go and evacuate the town." Everyone nodded and ran towards Battleon. Galanoth stood along as the crowd rushed past him, looking up at the sky. '(Whatever edge he just had, he lost it.. Don't you dare fail us Hiroko…)'

Hiroko groaned; he was losing blood and fast. Whatever healed him didn't do too good of a job. He was in worse condition then before; his vision was hazy, he could hardly grip his weapon anymore, let alone know which blade he held. Hiroko felt Dragonov's thumb claw moving around inside of his stomach, trying to reach his organs. **"Give it up!" **Dragonov roared, exhaling flame onto Hiroko's helm. It gave little protection against Dragonov's constant fire breath.

'(I'm not going to make it…)' Hiroko thought to himself. "Damn you…" he muttered as Dragonov picked up flight speed. "I hope you get scale rot…" Something inside of Hiroko slapped himself. He focused his mana into his hand. **"Casting a spell there? What's it gonna be, heal wounds?"** "SCALE ROT!" Hiroko coughed up a bit of blood. He dug both of his thumbs into Dragonov's eyes. **"AUGH!"** Dragonov yelled, pulling his claw from inside of Hiroko.

Dragonov's eyes hissed and the Element X sizzled, eating away at his corneas. **"That was a dirty move, Echo!" ** Dragonov then realized that he held both of his hands on his face. **"Echo?"´**Hiroko was not holding onto Dragonov, and Dragonov was not holding onto Hiroko. They were thousands of miles in the sky, and unless Hiroko could fly or touch clouds, he would hit the ground with a very messy thud…

Of course, Hiroko, who was now falling face first towards the ground knew that this was his end. "Number seven hundred thirty was inevitable…" Hiroko sighed, accepting his fate. "That bastard Death cheated me…" Hiroko closed his eyes, remembering the first time he had ever died…

_Hiroko awoke in a black abyss. The eight year old boy shuddered and looked around for the creatures that had pinned him down. They were no where to be found. "Hello?" He called out. "Anyone?"He felt more tears fall onto his face. "Unc-uncle?" He sniffled. He wiped his face. As he moved his hand he looked at his right shoulder, the one that had been bitten by the over sized dog. His clothes were tattered, but his skin was unbroken._

_ He remembered the growling and the howling and the intense pain when the dog bit down on his shoulder. But now, nothing was wrong with his shoulder. He stood up and looked down. He wondered how he was standing when there was no floor to stand on. He also wondered what had happened to the other creatures chasing him before the large dogs._

_ Hiroko sat down, finding that he hardly had the strength to sit up. He recalled large, scaly creatures breaking down the walls of his home first. As he ran, some giant dogs had began to follow him. He heard voices call out to him and ran towards a group of people who were welcoming him. They fought the big and scary dogs and made everything safe. Of course, they too, were his enemies._

_ The people's eyes turned red and their teeth grew. They tried to eat him, one even went as far as digging his teeth into his leg. He kicked it, knocking out several of its teeth in the process and moved on. Then, that's when it got weird… Snakes emerged from the grass; they were his size, white and had human skulls and ribcages. They swarmed around him until Hiroko cast a weak light spell, sending them away. He felt tired from the bite to his shoulder by the gold shouldered dog and the bite to his leg from the red eyed woman in the dress, and fell down._

_ He was near a river and tried to get a drink. He looked at himself, his reflection, and saw his uncle. He blinked, but his uncle wasn't in the water or behind him. When he looked back, his hair was black and so were his eyes. The river scared Hiroko, just like everything else in that strange forest he had once called home that was far away from any other life._

_ His uncle had once said that it was their forest, their safe forest where Hiroko and his uncle could be safe forever and Hiroko could grow and learn so much. But, his uncle vanished after saying something about 'a different view of raising him' and 'having to save a friend' and did not come home for days. Hiroko could take care of himself for but so long, and soon wondered out of the forest to find his uncle._

_ The first thing that happened, after the large scaly shadow broke his home, the dog bite and the woman's bite, the weird snakes and his awkward reflection was that he fell. He fell and fell and fell and fell. He fell, looking down on the world. He then passed the clouds, looking down at the seas and landscapes. He fell as the trees got bigger along with the houses and people._

_ Hiroko closed his eyes; it was all too much for him to take in on account of his trauma. He just heard the wind rushing and wished he could fly. But he fell, and he fell and he fell and he fell until he stopped falling, and when he opened his eyes, he was here, in this dark and empty place. Hiroko tried to summon light in this place, but found the magic he had been practicing since he was three did not work. He did not know if it was because he still needed practice, or if it was this place…_

_ "Hey there, champ." Hiroko yelled and jumped forward, away from the sudden voice. He turned back to find someone dressed in all black standing before him. "Hello.""Where am I?" Hiroko squeaked. "Where's my uncle? Where's my home? Who are you?" The man's head bowed. "You have a lot of questions, I know." His voice was low but Hiroko could hear him clearly. _

_ "Well, you've got plenty of time to ask questions and hopefully have them answered."Hiroko looked around. "I…" He began. "Hm?" The man replied softly. "I'm not supposed to talk…to strangers…" Hiroko stuttered. The man laughed. "I understand," The man sat down on the…well, on nothing really. "But if you don't talk to strangers, how are you supposed to make new friends?"_

_ Hiroko had heard that word before. "Friend?" Hiroko repeated slowly. "Yeah, friends." The man repeated in an airy tone. "Don't you have any?" Hiroko shook his head no. "But my uncle does," The man nodded. "My uncle is friends with a man named Galanoth." The man nodded. "Oh, the Dragonslayer!"_

_ Hiroko stood up. "You know him too?" The cloaked man nodded. "Many people know of him." Hiroko shrank into himself. "Do…do you know my uncle?" The man shrugged. "I don't know. I meet a lot of people here." Hiroko looked around. "People come here?" He asked, not knowing where 'here' was. "There aren't even any bathrooms…" The man laughed. "No, this is a lobby."_

_ "Even more of a reason to have a bathroom!" Hiroko yelled. He man laughed. "You're a bright one, aren't you?" Hiroko shivered. Something about this man seemed…odd. "Tell you what," He said as he…he didn't walk! Hiroko noticed that the man's legs were hidden by the cloak, but the cloak slid along the ground as it lie still. The man's legs were not moving._

_ "Who are you?" Hiroko interrogated. "Stay back!" Hiroko did not trust this person especially after everything that had happened before he ended up…'here'. "I am your friend." He replied nicely. "I…I don't even know your name." Hiroko found himself trusting the man more with each passing second."Oh, how rude of me. My name is Grim. Grim Reaper."_

Hiroko opened his eyes to find himself in Death's clutches once more. "Sleep well, champ?" He let out a raspy laugh. "Bite me." Death stopped laughing. "Nice to see you too, Echo." Hiroko covered his ears. "I hate that damn name!" "Even more than Harold?" Death chuckled. Hiroko glared Death in the eye…sockets. "Go and reap someone else's soul. Let me lie here in limbo…" Hiroko slumped into himself before sprawling out on the non existent floor.

"Well, I haven't seen you this down since the first day you came here!" Death chuckled. Hiroko growled, upset that he had just been remembering that same day. "I hope you have to go reap a soul in a junkyard and get torn apart by hungry dogs…" Death let out a huge laugh. "I've got to tell you, Echo-" "Quit calling me that! That's all I've been hearing lately; Echo this, Echo that! Fulfill this destiny, slay this dragon, and come to my party!"

Hiroko remembered his promise to Adrianna. He considered going back home… "Well, she'd have to learn about Death someday…" "What was that Echo…Hiroko?" Death asked as he hovered nearby. "Nothing. Just leave me alone." Hiroko grumbled. "Fine." Death spat. "Oh, and hit that light on your way out! I've had my eyes closed because it's so damn bright in here…"

Hiroko caught what he had said. "Bright?" He snapped his eyes open before groaning and closing them again. "Damn retinas." Death laughed. "Look at that; you were so busy being a sourpuss you didn't even notice that I spruced the place up." Hiroko slowly opened his eyes, allowing for them to adjust. Death _had_ spruced the place up. What was once a black void of nothing was now a waiting room combined with a café. "What the hell is going on?"

Hiroko glared at Death. "I figured you'd say that so I thought, 'Why not steal his line?' I think it was funny. Milk?" Death handed Hiroko a mug of warm milk. "No thanks. I'd prefer-" "Jasmine tea?" Hiroko looked back at the mug. The white froth had been replaced with a string hanging down the outside. "Well, yeah, but I was going to stick with milk and say strawberry/chocolate blend."

Death gave Hiroko what appeared to be a weird stare, made even weirder by Death's lack of…eyeballs. "You have weird tastes." Death waved his hand and the mug as now filled with a brown and pink liquid. "Thanks," Hiroko said as he blew the milk. "So, why the renovation?" Hiroko asked before sipping the drink. "DAMN THAT'S GOOD COW JUICE!" Hiroko shouted, making Death jump.

"Death?" Hiroko asked as he watched Death go limp. A second figure in a cloak faded into existence and nudged Death with its scythe. "Huh, what?" Death awoke. "You were scared to yourself. Again," The figure vanished. "Damn it Hiroko, you've ruined my reputation!" Hiroko chuckled. "Best news I've heard all month." He went to sip more milk but found the mug empty.

"And I'm the childish one?" Hiroko turned the mug upside down, spilling all of his milk. Death hooted, slapping his knee. "What an-" "AS I was saying," Death interrupted. "I figured I'd make the place a bit more elderly and child friendly." Hiroko threw the mug at Death, effectively removing his skull. "You couldn't have done that eleven years, two months four days ago?"

Death summoned his skull to his head and reattached t. "Geez, you have your first death date memorized?" "Damn right I do! I won't forget the day you swindled me!" "Hey, at the time, it was a great deal!" Death countered. "By the way how did that go again?" Death thought to himself. "Oh yeah, I remember now…"

_Death extended his hand towards Hiroko_

"Oh no the hell you don't!" Hiroko yelled. "I'll be damned if I let _YOU_ of all people… skeletal things, initiate a flashback in _MY_ fan fiction!" Death groaned. "Don't we hold a grudge?" "Shut it! If memory serves me correct, it went a little something like this…"

_Death extended_

"Said that already," Death interrupted. "Don't ever interrupt my flashback sequence again!" Hiroko roared as Death chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, go on…:

_Hiroko looked at the skeletal hand. "Mr. Reaper, what's wrong with your hand?" "Nothing." Grim removed his hood, revealing his true face. Hiroko gasped. "You…you're…" "Death. Nice to meet you." Hiroko turned and ran away. "There's no point kid." Hiroko looked over his shoulder at the ever shrinking Death. Hiroko turned back and bumped into something. Looking up, he saw Death once more. "Just make it easy, kid."_

_ Hiroko stood, and raised his hands to fight. "You've got spunk, kid, I'll give you that much." Hiroko ran at death, swinging blindly. Death merely placed his bony hand on Hiroko's forehead, stopping him completely. "C'mon kid, keep it down, the echo is killing my ear sockets…" Death then saw into the child's mind. Death saw the child's life. Where he was born, where he had lived, what he had practiced, who his relatives were, what he would accomplish._

_ Most of all, Death saw himself, and the power he would have once he had this child's soul… "Kid!" Death spoke quickly, so as to not alert the boy to what he just saw. Death pushed the child to the ground. The child began to cry instantly. "Listen, I'm your friend, and as such, I'm going to do you a BIIIIIG favor." Hiroko stopped crying. "What?" "I'm going to send you back to the world of the living."_

_ Hiroko's face lit up. "Really?" "Yep. And not only that. I'm going to grant you-" "Immortality?" Hiroko asked optimistically. "Hell no!" Death laughed. "But, I can grant you one thousand deaths!" Hiroko's face turned sour. "Why would I ant to die a thousand times?" Death chuckled. "No, no, no. The next one thousand times you die, I'll bring you back to life."_

_ Hiroko cheered. "Yay! I get a thousand freebies!" His eyes shone. "Starting from the next death." Death's smile faded. "Crafty little bugger, ain't ya? Hiroko nodded. "All right, Deal." Death held out his hand. Hiroko pulled back, staring grimly at his hand. "What?" "Aren't I not supposed to make deals with you?" Hiroko asked. "What? No!" Death laughed._

_ "You have me confused me with a associate of mine. Y'know, red skin, horns, pitch fork instead of scythe. He works in the lower level. Y'know…Law School." Death chuckled a his own joke. "He'll never live that down. Now c'mon kid, take the deal." Hiroko looked at the hand once more. "And how can I trust you?" Hiroko asked timidly. "I wouldn't be working if I weren't a specter of my word." Hiroko accepted that and shook his hand._

_ Hiroko found himself waking up in a bed. "My goodness, you're alive!" A voice rang out. Hiroko gripped his chest, and fell off of the bed. "Once that kid's time is up, I'll be so powerful that I won't need to fulfill these stinking quotas… huh? Who the hell is Hiroko Echo?" *foosh* "What the? Here again?" Death and Hiroko turned around to stare at each other. "Already?" They both complained._

Death laughed obnoxiously. "I love that story," He sighed. "Had I eyes, I'd be crying right now." Hiroko grumbled. "Are you proud of swindling an eight year old child who just lost his uncle?" "Hell yeah!" Death cheered. "Had you been able to get that kind of power from your death,you probably would have reaped yourself right then and there!" Hiroko growled. "Bastard." Death sighed again. "Somewhere, my heart is getting all warm and fuzzy."

Hiroko blew a raspberry. "Pbfht. You're just like all the other antagonists in this series!" Death groaned. "I just made this place look nice, Hiroko, mind the condition of the fourth wall." Hiroko grumbled a 'sorry' before plopping down in a chair. "But, Death, do you mind if I had some me time right about now?" Death looked at Hiroko, or at least, his empty eye sockets did.

"Sure, go ahead. Just don't go thinking that since the furniture is white that doesn't mean that you don't need to clean up once you're done." "What?" Hiroko yelled. "If you'd like, there are some swimsuit magazines beneath the cushion for you. A certain someone asked I leave you some." "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN?" Death vanished into darkness. 'I'll be back in ten! Be done by then, okay? I don't want to walk in on you and your 'me time'."

"DAMN YOU DEATH!" Hiroko groaned. He sat back in the chair, gripping the space between his eyes. "What am I doing? What's wrong with me? Any other day, I'd have gone back and whooped Dragonov's green behind until he turned black and blue. Now, it's like I don't even have any ambition anymore…" Hiroko sighed and shifted in his seat. "What the… what am I sitting on?" Hiroko stood and looked at the chair.

In the white lobby/café area, this chair stood out as it had a nice lilac hue to it. Had Hiroko mot paid extra attention to it, he would have dismissed it as white. Hiroko stuck his hand between the cushion and chair. Sure enough, he felt a stack of magazines. He gripped them all and pulled. He held a decent sized pack of "Swimsuit magazines…" Hiroko sat back down and flipped through the first. "Man, I haven't seen a single woman in this magazine before."

Hiroko checked the edition number. "No wonder, this things is older than I am!" He sorted through the magazines, looking for something more recent. He found only one; 'Battleon Swimsuits; Special Edition'. Hiroko opened it and choked on the oxygen he wasn't breathing, being dead and all. "Is that Galanoth? He's wearing a gray banana hammock…and his helmet. Yep, that's Galanoth."

Hiroko couldn't help but stare. "Man, you'd think someone in his line of work would have more scars…" Hiroko flipped the page and nearly had a heart attack. "Valencia?" He grinned stupidly. She wore a violet bikini and held her hand forward alluringly while kissing at the camera. "Note to self; invite all of Battleon to a beach party and ogle Valencia." He rotated the magazine a few times. "This was taken only a few years back… I was a Guardian at the time…"

Hiroko turned the page. "Wow Warlic. And they say that mages lack physique." Warlic's body was decently sculpted; it wasn't as muscular as Galanoth's but it was definitely not something one ignored. "Huh, those swim trunks match his usual robes." Hiroko suddenly remembered something regarding Warlic. "Oh ho, ho, ho," Hiroko laughed obnoxiously. "Wouldn't Raine get all blushy over this!" He then slumped his head into his chest. "Man, I still haven't found her…" He absent mindedly flipped pages, going past Yulgar posing on an anvil holding a large hammer that covered, what Hiroko hoped, was another banana hammock.

He passed by Blackhawk who seemed to have only removed his shirt and torn his pants. For some odd reason, that suited him better than any swimsuit Hiroko could imagine. Hiroko looked blankly at a text page, picking up the words' Ally, towns, figures and special guests'. Hiroko glanced at Vampire Slayer E, the blue skinned woman whose name he could never remember, several Guardian girls he did not recognize, Artix von Krieger standing atop a fake tombstone and several other people he paid no attention to.

"Raine…" he mumbled. "Please be okay. I don't know what I'd do if I'd found out something terrible happened to you…" A foldout page of Vampire Queen Safiria opened up. Hiroko looked at her, "Meh," he lazily turned the page. His eyes practically ripped open as the next fold out opened up. "Robina?" She wore an ocean blue outfit, making her stand out more than her usual forest green get up.

Her light brown hair was down, held to her head only by an ocean blue hair...thingie. Hiroko hardly took care of his own hair, how was he supposed to know the names of accessories? She wore an ocean blue pendant and a matching wrap as a top and extremely small shorts as a bottom. She finished it with open toed sandals, giving her a very…distinct beach look.

What really caught Hiroko's attention was her pose: She held her bow poised and ready, aiming into the camera. The arrow's feather was replaced with a heart and the tip replaced with a plunger. This threw Hiroko off greatly. "What the?" With some difficulty, Hiroko focused his eyes on the below text. He read it once before reading it aloud for confirmation.

"Here we have the diligent yet sassy archer chick Robina Hood. She poses for us with a Cupid-esque bow and arrow per her request. When asked about this she replied 'I hope a certain guy sees this someday soon. I want him to know that I'm after his heart.' She smiled as she spoke. In relation to that comment when asked about her color choice for the outfit she swiftly replied 'Ocean blue like his eyes; wide and beautiful eyes full of hope and confidence.' Whoever this guy is Robina hood is chasing is destined to fall for her. And if he doesn't…well, the photographer and almost every other guy here is awaiting the rebound."

Hiroko scoffed. "Such jerks." He looked into Robina's single opened pale blue eye the other was closed to make it seem like she was aiming. "A common misconception," Hiroko began. "You keep both of your eyes open when aiming in order to keep depth in perspective." Hiroko found himself tracing his finger around Robina's hair. Hiroko shook himself before closing the magazine.

"Ugh," he placed the magazine on the table beside the chair. He reclined back in the chair. That's when he noticed a hanging tile in the wall ahead of him. He reached towards his right leg of his Dragonslayer armor. Hiroko suddenly remembered Dragonov's voice. _**"Not only are you the last Echo, you are the last Echo with the 'Equipment Swap' blood trait!"**_ Hiroko exhaled.

In a flash of black light, he wore his Shinobi Shozuku. He touched the outside of his right thigh, and sure enough, the secret compartment opened. He exhaled once more, and in a gray flash, Hiroko wore his Dracomancer armor. His hand brushed against the still open compartment. He swapped through his Guardian armor, Golden Dragonslayer armor, his Flame Guardian Armor, yellow Energy armor and even his old Adventurer armor.

"No matter what armor I have on, it's still there." Hiroko exhaled, and returned to the outfit he had worn before fighting Dragonov earlier this afternoon. He wore a white tank top and long gray sweat pants, as he was lounging around his home at the time. "MY HOME! MY LOG CABIN!" Hiroko cried. "It was incinerated by the Guardian Dragon's insane attack…" Hiroko shot out of his chair. "My ever changing picture frame!"

Hiroko relaxed and sat back down. "No, no, Warlic and myself enchanted it. There's no way it's destroyed." He looked up at the hanging tile once more. It dangled there by a single screw in the wall. Hiroko focused on his right and. In a flash of red, a Fire Throwing Knife materialized in his hand. Tied to it was a sheet of parchment. He pour some of his mana into it.

"This place still prohibits using large amounts of mana," Hiroko sighed. "Guess Death didn't want people putting up a fight. Still, she made sure that I'd only have to use a bit of mana for each knife, just incase I was running low on mana potions." Hiroko remembered the incantation on the sheet of paper. He thought it as he poured a small amount of mana into he knife.

'(If you ever…)' something inside of Hiroko pulsated. He cleared his throat and began speaking out loud while staring directly at the knife. "If you ever find yourself in a rut, use one of these to save your butt. And since I know you have terrible aim, I've given you an infinite amount, much like your shame." His white mana turned red, and a second knife was in between his fingers.

"Hey, what do you mean I have terrible aim?" Hiroko yelled while staring at the knife. For a second, he thought he saw her smiling face. "Damn," he cursed a second time, under his breath, just incase she were listening. "You had better be okay."Hiroko looked at the tile and threw the duplicate knife. If ended up on the right side on the room, far from it's initial target.

Hiroko added more mana to the knife and yet another appeared in the same hand. He threw it; the knife curved left and hit a child's toy. "Crap!" Now angered, Hiroko continued to pump mana until he held a knife by the rung in its handle in each finger. He held the original in his lips. "I'm nah gibing uph!" He managed. He began to throw knives at the loose tile, missing all ten in a row. "Craaaaab!" He muttered summoning more knives.

He turned his back to the tile and threw a knife. He heard a thunk. He turned back, a small smile on is face. He could not locate the knife. "Huh?" He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left buttock. He turned his body and looked down. "How geh hell? Oh tha buurs!" He gently pulled the knife from his behind. "Thanc gooness I'hm deahd!" Hiroko muttered before continuing his drills…

Death had just returned from yet another hard days work. He slipped out of his business cloak the instant his door closed behind him. He hung it on his cloak rack while simultaneously slipping into his pink robe that hung opposite his cloak. He let out a sigh as he welcomed the custom tailored comforting material. "It's good to be home," he slipped his feet into the matching bunny slippers.

"So very good." Death walked into his kitchen and started a pot of water boiling on the stove. He hummed classical music to himself as he selected 'soothing chamomile' tea. Some minutes later, Death slowly sat down in a large, cushiony love seat and prepared to take his first sip.

A random object flew through the wall, striking and shattering his favorite tea mug. The slogan 'REAP what you sow' fell to pieces just beyond his lap. Death had no words to describe the rage he felt. He turned his attention to the wall where the projectile came from. Several throwing knives lie on his floor, all in a straight and perfect line that led to a seemingly loose tile on the other side of the wall. "The Void lobby area? What the hell could have done this?"

Death smacked his forehead. "I forgot about the Echo… Hiroko…" Death walked through his once beautiful and tranquil wall, stepping gingerly to avoid damaging his precious bunny- his feet. As he entered the room he let out a howl in horror. "MY LOBBY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU RIDICULOUS IDIDOT?" The room no longer had walls, a ceiling, children's toys or even a light bulb. Everything was covered in Fire Throwing Knives.

Everything except for a single loveseat and a magazine on the table beside it. "What could have done this?" Death pondered as he neared the love seat. His eye sockets fell upon a statue of Fire Throwing Knives that stood still in a position that seemed to be throwing something. "This is a fine art piece," Death admired. A piece of information Death did not flaunt was that he had a keen eye(socket) for art. "Fine detail on the creases of the skin and clothing. Proper proportions."

As Death admired the sculpture, he couldn't help but think to himself. "I have seen this body somewhere… but where? And on whom?" "MMMMAAANNNNNN! THANK GOODNESS I AM DEAD!"

Death gripped his chest and fell over. The sculpture began pulling Fire Throwing Knives from its face. Eventually, Hiroko's face was visible once more. He looked around. "WHERE'S DEATH? HE'S LATE!" A figure stepped out from the shadows, fading into existence. "DEATH?" Hiroko asked. The figure shook its head and kicked the dormant Death.

Death shot up quickly. "He did it again?" Death asked. The figure nodded. "Thanks, substitute reaper." The extra reaper nodded before vanishing. Death turned to Hiroko and exploded, cursing, calling him names and throwing every petty insult he had in his arsenal at Hiroko. Hiroko looked at Death blankly before dislodging a Fire Throwing Knife from each ear. "What?" Hiroko asked casually. Death simply closed his 'eyes'. "You're gong home."

Hiroko nodded. "I'm ready to defeat Dragonov." "I don't care. I want you out of here for a very, very long time." Hiroko looked at Death before stifling a laugh. "Nice outfit." Death growled. "I'm jealous. Really." Death sighed. "When I have your power, Echo, I'm sending your soul straight to Stan down stairs in Law. He'll have you pushing soooo many pencils…"

Death summoned his scythe and scratched a notch into it. "This marks death number 730. Take my hand, and you'll return home." Hiroko readily stuck his hand out. "Wait a second…" Death went into his robe pocket and pulled out his to do list. "Meet quota, done. Buy new tea, done. Enjoy said tea, ruined." He shot a glare at Hiroko. "Update Hiroko about Raine."

Hiroko quickly retracted his hand. Dragonov could wait. "She was here?" He asked anxiously. "Of course she'd be here," Hiroko answered his own question. "She dies three times a week…" "It's only once now." Death corrected. "Great for her!" Hiroko smiled. "Tell me, is she still forgetting to stock up on potions?" "That's actually how she ended up here." Death chuckled.

Hiroko turned up his lip. "What got her?" Death spoke quickly and bluntly. "Werewolves." "Werewolves?" Hiroko repeated. "What was she doing around werewolves?" "Don't you know by now?" Death asked amazed. "Know what?" Hiroko asked a small smile on his face. "If it's about Raine, it has to be something good." Death opened his mouth to speak.

He stared at Hiroko's face; it was bright and happy like it should be, not down and defeated like when he first arrived. As much as Death wanted Hiroko's soul, he did not want to be the one who crushed it. "She's pretty high up in the Scholar ranks. Almost as high as your Dragonslayer ranking." Hiroko's face lit up. "That's great!" "Yeah, yeah," Death faked a chuckle. "She was the one who suggested I leave you those swimsuit magazines."

"That reminds me, let her see the 'Battleon Edition' and watch her reaction to the third page." Hiroko suddenly remembered what it would mean if she showed up here. "Uh, on second thought if you could find a way down to her," "No promises." Death spoke quickly. "Well, anyway, if you see her, let her see that magazine. Remember, page three specifically."

Death nodded and extended is hand. "Yeah, whatever. I'm not a postal service." Hiroko giggled one last time. "And let her see your pink robe and bunny slipper set up it-" Death grabbed Hiroko's hand, sending Hiroko back home. "And don't end up back here for a long time, Echo!" Death grinned evilly.

Hiroko felt someone nudging his shoulder. "Mistew Echo? Mistew Echo? Mistew Echo, wake up! My swmber party didn't come yet…" Hiroko opened his eyes. "Adrianna?" The little girl's face brightened. "Mistew Echo!" Hiroko worked himself into a sitting position. "Where am I?" "In the centew of Battleon." Hiroko felt a massive surge of mana. He lifted Adrianna in his right arm and summoned his Dragonslayer shield on his left arm.

He blocked Dragonov's flames just in time. **"ECHO!" ** Dragonov roared. **We finish this now!" **Dragonov hissed as he removed his hands from his eyes. There were nearly burned shut. "My thoughts exactly!" Adrianna tugged at Hiroko's armor. "Hm?" She whispered into his ear. "We finish this, after I take her home." Hiroko spoke firmly. Dragonov scoffed. **Whatever. I'll burn this town to the ground once I kill you anyway. I'll be waiting right here."**

Hiroko placed Adrianna into Aria's arms. "Leave." Hiroko spoke calmly. "I'm sure our fight will get out of hand." Aria nodded. "Mistew Echo?" Adrianna called. "Yes?" "You'we coming to my pawty, wight?" Hiroko nodded as he walked off towards the moon as it rose higher in the sky. "Of course. I keep my promises." Hiroko placed a hand on the outside of his upper leg.

'(Just you wait Raine. I'm coming for you…)'

_I would like to finalize this chapter with a disclaimer._

_I, Xen Kenshin, do not Adventure Quest or any affiliated Organization or paraphernalia including characters, locations and everything else under Artix Entertainment Rights and Copyrights. The character 'Raine' is neither my creation nor ownership; she belongs to the inspirational Fallen-Angel-XIII who helps me in many ways to write this fan fiction. Finally, thirty-one pages? Phew! Well, this will be the final fight of the Dragon Saga! I've come so far but still have so much work ahead of me! Thank you for reading!_

_Xen Kenshin_

_Hiroko: Hey, remember the author's notes from the first WTHIGO?_

_Xen: Yeah, those were good times…_

_Hiroko: I was so upset when Vampire Slayer E killed me back then._

_Xen: I remember._

_Hiroko: After this is the Werewolf Saga right?_

_Xen: Yeah. I still can't wait until the Vampire and Undead Sagas!_

_Hiroko: Oh the Vampire Saga! Isn't that where... you know._

_Xen: Yeah. It'll be so cool to type!_

_Hiroko: I can't wait for it either! Hurry up and type it!_

_Xen: I will, I will. Just stop pestering me._

_Xen Kenshin_


	8. Assimilaton

_**.**_

_**. What The Hell Is Going On?**_

Chapter 8- Hiroko vs. Dragonov Part 2- The Assimilation Begins

Dragonov sniffed the air around him. **"Hiroko Echo. Took you long enough."** Hiroko stepped into the center of Battleon, eyeing Dragonov's back. Dragonov had discarded his chainmail and was topless. His leggings were ripped in half and no longer had a waistline. "Why the alterations to your attire?"Hiroko asked, hardly interested. "Dragonov grinned to himself.

** "Better mobility Echo. That little light display you pulled earlier, along with slugging me from Battleon to Dragonstone let's me know that you're finally serious about beating me. And once I know that, I have to fight you with everything I've got. That's how I was made." ** Hiroko nodded. "And should I defeat you-"** "Then I'll tell you everything I know."**

Hiroko inhaled. His Golden Dragonslayer was one with him; he felt his heart beat echo in the metal. He summoned his Ice Dragon Blade in his right hand in a brilliant flash of light blue. He did not need to look at the weapon since he could feel it glowing brightly. He summoned his Dragonslayer Shield cross his left arm. He felt the dragonsbane react and heard the spikes reveal themselves.

Dragonov quirked an eyebrow. **"Well, aren't we all worked up?"** Dragonov inhaled through his large nostrils. Hiroko shivered slightly as Dragonov's sage green mana radiated off of his body and his scales brightened. He was now a grass green hue. Hiroko's irises narrowed. "Interesting," he spoke with bass in voice. "You get lighter in color as you get stronger." Hiroko exhaled, his own Golden Dragonslayer armor began to give off a glow.

**"Are you ready, Echo?"** "Let's do this, lizard." Dragonov sneered as his legs bent before leaping towards Hiroko. Hiroko mimicked Dragonov, raising his blade as he charged Dragonov and roared…

OOOoooOOO

Just outside of Battleon, the evacuated citizens looked up into the night sky. There were flashes of green and gold along the starless night sky. "Fireworks?" A child asked. "Uh, yeah." Their parent replied. "We all came out to see the fireworks show." The child laughed. "Why are there only two colors?" The sky lit up; the gold flashes were submerged in red. "Never mind!" The child giggled. Warlic strode next to Aria who was holding Adrianna in her arms.

"Mistew Wawic," Adrianna began. "Yes?" Warlic responded to the child who was wide awake and watching the red light burn brighter. "Don't wowwy; Mistew Echo is going to win." Warlic smiled. "I think you're right." Adrianna looked at Warlic with a very annoyed expression on her face. "I wasn't asking a question." Warlic quirked his eyebrow looking from Adrianna to Aria.

"What can I say? When she's right she's right." Aria smiled at Warlic before looking up. "It's weird, isn't it?" Warlic looked at the sky himself; the red light had been exchanged for a cool blue shade of light that casted the image of a sword against the black canvas of a night sky. "That all depends on what 'it' is, Aria." Warlic smiled, having an idea of what she was going to say next.

"He has that kind of presence; just looking at him kind of makes you calm." Aria smiled as there was a large flash of gold that illuminated those who stood in front of the group and closest to Battleon. "Wow! That one was huge!" A teenage girl yelled. "It's kind of romantic, isn't it?" Her boyfriend spoke, putting his arm over her shoulders. Warlic sighed. "Weren't they told what's going on?"

Aria smiled at Warlic. "That's what I meant. Somehow, even though he's fighting what could be the most difficult battle of his life, he's giving off this feeling of peace that everyone can feel." Warlic nodded. "That's Hiroko for you."

OOOoooOOO

Dragonov panted. He wiped some purple ooze from his snout and glared at Hiroko. **"Well," **he chuckled. **"This is definitely an improvement."** Dragonov's body began to glow red. Hiroko sighed. "This move again?" Hiroko's cocky demeanor dropped as he felt Dragonov's mana spike. The red light outlining Dragonov's green body turned crimson. "That's not a good sign…"

Dragonov grinned. **"I picked this move up from a friend of yours…"** Hiroko's eyes widened as he pumped energy into his Dragonslayer Armor. "You don't mean…" Dragonov nodded. "Can't we talk about this?" Hiroko suggested as the tips of his fingers on his right hand began to glow red. **"Hell no,"** Dragonov chuckled as flames began to crackle in his mouth. "Really?" Hiroko stalled as a flicker of flames gathered on his finger tips. "I know you love me!"

**"YOU PISS ME OFF!" **Dragonov howled as he shot forth a crimson sea of blaze. Hiroko's entire hand burst into orange flames. Using his Dragonslayer energy, he forced the flame to envelope his armor and dove into Dragonov's flames…Dragonov stared at Hiroko blankly. **'(Is he going to die intentionally, just to be brought back again? If that's the case, I'll just make sure that he has no body to get back to!)'** Dragonov stepped forward, intent on burning Hiroko away to nothing.

"**Face it, Echo!" **Dragonov managed as he walked closer to his target. **"There is no where to run!"** Dragonov gloated. **"I have seen through your pitiful attempt to die, only to be brought back at full strength! I will destroy your body-" **Dragonov felt Hiroko's Dragonslayer energy. **'(Dragon's Fire? Why would he use that technique?)'** Dragonov's eye widened.

Through his crimson flames, a single hand, coated in orange flames, reached out towards his mouth. **'(Well I'll be damned…)'** Hiroko gripped Dragonov's snout, forcing his mouth closed with a single hand. "You pathetic," Hiroko lifted his Ice Dragon Blade; the cool blue glow reflected his rage. "Worthless iguana! You stole that move from the Guardian Dragon!" Hiroko swung his blade down, hitting Dragonov atop the head with his scabbard.

"I will not tolerate plagiarism!" Hiroko kneed Dragonov in the stomach. Dragonov felt the crimson flames burning the inside of his mouth and the orange Element X flames burning the outside of his snout. Hiroko repeatedly struck the top of Dragonov's head. Dragonov placed his claws on Hiroko's armor. **"Get off- agh!"** Dragonov pulled his hands back. **'(What the hell…how did that burn me? Damned Element X!)'** Dragonov suddenly fell backward, catching Hiroko off guard.

Hiroko fell forward and felt Dragonov's feet on his torso. '(A monkey throw!)' Hiroko released Dragonov's mouth. **"A fatal mistake!"** Dragonov pushed Hiroko upward with his feet instead of backwards as Hiroko expected. He then opened his snout, unleashing the crimson sea of flames that quickly submerged Hiroko. Dragonov laughed as the blaze shot Hiroko higher into the sky.

"**That was clever Echo; coating yourself in flames that your armor is accustomed to in order to decrease the heat of my attack! But you fell for my-"** Dragonov gagged, finding something piercing and smoldering the back of his throat. His sage green eyes froze once they viewed the obstruction. Hiroko, who was able to block Dragonov's flames just in time, laughed as he fell. "How do you like the taste of my Ice Dragon blade?"

Now it was Hiroko's turn to gloat, and gloat he did.

"What's the matter, Dragonov?" Hiroko called out as he began to fall towards Dragonov. "Can't spit flames with a sword down your throat?" Hiroko pulled off a seem-less front flip as he free fell. "Allow me to help you with that!" Hiroko stuck out his foot; he landed atop the scabbard of his sword, pushing it further trough the back of Dragonov's throat and deeper into his protruding mouth.

Dragonov's eyes grew blood shot as Hiroko's body weight came crashing down on him. Hiroko grinned and leaned over as his sword sank into Dragonov. "You okay? You're looking a little green around the scales!" Hiroko laughed. "No response? I guess that this marks the end of your little saga." Hiroko felt Dragonov's mana steadily rise. "What in the name of Galanoth? You're alive?"

Dragonov's hands rose up. He gripped the hilt of the Ice dragon Blade. Hiroko turned up his nose at the sage green fumes rising from his weapon. Dragonov, with very visible pain and effort, slowly began to pull the blade from his mouth. Hiroko wobbled as the blade of his sword became visible. Hiroko leaped off of his weapon, executing a rather shaky back flip as Dragonov extracted the last of the Ice Dragon Blade from his mouth.

Hiroko gasped; he could see straight through the hole in the back of Dragonov's head. Purple ooze dripped from his jaw and the back of his head, gathering in small pools on the ground and his smoldering hand which still gripped the Ice Dragon Blade. "You…" Hiroko began. "Have no, brain?" Dragonov shook what was left of his head.

"**I have no need for organs."** His voice was raspy as excess air blew through the opening in his head. **"They're only a hindrance, unless cooked to my liking." **Hiroko had a queasy look on his face. "You eat organs?" Hiroko put a hand to his stomach. **"Yes," **Dragonov spoke, his voice sounding slightly less raspy. **"I ate hundreds while I was still a part of you."** Hiroko doubled over, gripping his belly. **"That's right! You have a weakness for… internal matters." **Dragonov laughed; the sound becoming less raspy by the second.

Hiroko exhaled, calming himself down and stood. "Wait, you have no heart, no lungs and no brain?" Dragonov, in an out of character motion, rolled his eyes. **"Did we not just go over this?"** His voice almost sounded normal. Hiroko noticed that the hole he had created was almost fully closed. '(He's been healing this whole time? Just what the hell is he made of?)' Hiroko chuckled loud enough for Dragonov to hear. **"What's so funny Echo?"**

"I knew you were a heartless hunk of scales," Hiroko trotted towards Dragonov with purpose in his step. "The no lung thing surprises me," Hiroko picked up his speed, moving into a jog. "But I could tell from you getting back up and still wanting to fight me," Hiroko broke into a full speed run. "That you have no brain!" Hiroko jumped, turning his whole body and delivered a round house kick to Dragonov's near fully healed head.

Hiroko felt a tremor run through his body, causing him to fall flat on his back. Hiroko rolled, avoiding Dragonov's heel which left a small dent in the grassy earth in the center of Battleon. Hiroko stood, taking a second to eye the dent. '(Holy…that could have been my head!)' He leaned back, avoiding a swipe from his own sword. "Doesn't that burn?" Hiroko asked, blocking his Ice dragon Blade with his Dragonslayer Shield. Dragonov's hand was black by now; charred beyond recognition. Dragonov grinned sadistically as the hole fully closed.

"**Killing you with your own blade,"** Dragonov's voice was normal, albeit a bit crazed. **"Is well worth the pain!" **Hiroko jumped back as Dragonov spewed out more red flames. "Isn't that a bit much?" Hiroko asked as he rolled away from more dragon fire. Hiroko placed his hands on the ground as they glowed blue, summoning a torrent of water with his mana. The flames collided with the water, making a hot and dense steam that Hiroko could not see through.

Hiroko tried to sense Dragonov's mana, but could not find any trace of it. "So now you're hiding from me? What happened to killing me Dragonov?" Hiroko goaded in an attempt to draw Dragonov out. He picked up the smell of burning dragon scales behind him, and turned just in time to block his own sword once more. "There you are!" Hiroko focused his mana into his free right hand. "Blue Lightning!" Hiroko shot the energy spell in front of him. He watched as it broke through the steam and hit a house in the distance.

Hiroko picked up the smell yet again and turned around, quickly raising his shield to stop an attack that did not come. "Huh?" Hiroko heard something crackling as if it were on fire. There was a red glow coming from a short distance away from his. Hiroko made his way cautiously through the steam and found the source of the light. Sage green dragon skin lie on the ground; it was on fire, emitting a black fume of smoke that Hiroko quickly recognized.

"That bastard shed his skin and burned it to throw off my smell since I can't see!" Hiroko cast a small water spell to douse the flames. "If that don't beat it all…" He muttered unaware of the sage green mass behind him. Hiroko groaned and fell to his knees; Dragonov had bludgeoned him in the back of the head with his heavy leathery tail. **"Boo."** Dragonov chuckled as he raised Hiroko's Ice Dragon Blade with the little bit of a hand he had left on his wrist.

Hiroko, upset more by the joke than the sneak attack fell forward as he turned. As his back hit the ground, he lifted his feet, effectively catching his sword between his armored boots. That caught Dragonov (and admittedly Hiroko) off guard, giving Hiroko the advantage. He placed his left hand over his right wrist as his right hand picked up a white-ish blue smoke trial. **'(Ice magic?)'** Dragonov realized.

"Ice Nine!"Hiroko's voice rang out. **'(Ice Nine? He didn't know that spell when I was still attached to him!)' **Dragonov pulled back, attempting to retreat into the little steam that remained. However, he found that Hiroko's feet had a much stronger grip than anticipated. Dragonov could not move as long as he held the Ice Dragon Blade that was held securely by Hiroko's feet.

Dragonov let go of the blade and moved back once more. **'(What the hell? Why can't I move?)'** Dragonov looked down at his hand, or where it used to be. The Element X of the Ice Dragon Blade was more potent than expected. In a matter of minutes, it had completely dissolved Dragonov's hand and was now lodged into his wrist, preventing him from moving away from Hiroko.

Dragonov growled, not only in anger from being trapped, or in slight terror of the on coming high level ice spell, but from the stinging of the Element X that now traveled up his arm to his chest. **"Damn it!"** He roared as a large ice crystal, about half the size of his body, neared him. Dragonov counted his losses, and teleported.

Hiroko watched in shock as Dragonov vanished in a blur of green. His nine ice crystals found no target, and dispersed into little individual drizzles. Hiroko felt nothing between his feet. He stood quickly, on his guard for an attack from anywhere. '(He was able to teleport out of my grasp…)' Hiroko's eyes scanned around him. He flared his nostrils, hoping to catch a whiff of Dragonov's stump of a hand. '(Had that been anyone else, they would have lost their whole arm.)'

Hiroko gritted his teeth. '(There is no, doubt about it; Dragonov is the toughest enemy I've ever faced.)' Hiroko spun around quickly as a precautionary measure. Dragonov was still no where to be seen. The settling darkness of the night was against him as well; his bright gold armor could be easily seen, while Dragonov's dark scales could easily blend into the night.

'(Blend into the night…)' Hiroko thought slyly. Suddenly, he sensed Dragonslayer energy behind him. His _own_ Dragonslayer energy at that. Hiroko sidestepped and from the corner of his eye, saw his cool blue sword hit the round. Hiroko swung his body weight, lifting his leg and catching Dragonov with a strong back snap kick to the chest. Dragonov growled as he fell onto his butt.

Hiroko brought down his Dragonslayer shield. In the presence of Dragonov, its ability was triggered. The gray shield sprouted spikes from the side and its Dragonslayer emblem became visible. Hiroko drove a spike into Dragonov's legs, pinning his to the ground. Dragonov howled, opening his snout and shooting forth flames. Hiroko shot forth his own orange Element X flames from his hand.

The two collided, making both Hiroko and Dragonov sweat. "DAMN YOU!" Hiroko roared, pumping mana into his Dragonslayer technique. He felt a painful twinge in his right arm.

"_Dragonslayers don't use mana!" Galanoth struck Hiroko in the back of his head. "I know Hikiro taught you how to use some magic, but now you are a Dragonslayer!' Hiroko rubbed his head. "C'mon! I wasn't even wearing my helmet!" Thirteen year old Hiroko complained. "And why is that, Hiroko? You're on the training grounds during a training session!" Hiroko turned, holding a pickle in his hand. "It's hard for me to eat through the helmet…"_

_Galanoth's anger melted at the sight of Hiroko happily munching on the snack. Galanoth sighed. "As I was saying…" He snatched the pickle away from Hiroko. Hiroko quickly complained and jumped after the pickle Galanoth held high in the air. "Dragonslayer energy is different from mana in many ways. Should a Dragonslayer use magic without the proper training, he could end up dying."_

_Hiroko, paying little attention to Galanoth's words grabbed Galanoth's arm. "Give that back you jerk!" Galanoth chuckled and dropped the remainder into his own mouth. "Sweet kosher. Nice choice." Hiroko roared as tears slightly stung his eyes. "You didn't!" Hiroko strapped his gray helmet onto his face. "Mana flows along the blood stream," Galanoth crunched happily as he spoke._

"_And Dragonslayer energy flows against it. To use the both at the same would be asking for death." Hiroko, enraged, jumped into the air, "I'll kill you!" He swung his long sword at Galanoth. Galanoth chuckled. "Yes Hiroko, use your anger! Use the power of pickles!" Galanoth blocked Hiroko's sword with his own…_

Hiroko gritted his teeth against the pain in his right arm. '(C'mon…hold out for a bit more…)' Hiroko reached his left arm towards his sword. His fingers touched it, sending his right arm deeper into the jaws of pain. '(Damn it Hiroko!)' He scolded himself. '(Don't give in to the pain!)' His right arm felt as though each nerve was being stabbed with thousands of needles as his left arm drew closer to the Ice Dragon Blade. '(The mana in the right and the energy in the left…)'

Hiroko felt both of his arms being to falter.'(Either I die by the separate energies or I die by this bastards flame…)' it was then Hiroko noticed the difference in the level of pain in his arms. '(My right arm, the arm I'm channeling mana into hurts more than the left with only Dragonslayer energy… is that because I'm wearing my Dragonslayer armor?)'

Dragonov felt Hiroko's Dragonslayer energy level spike. He also felt Hiroko's mana level rise drastically. **'(He's using two energies that conflict with one another! Doesn't he know that can kill him?)'** Dragonov found that his flames began to come towards him. **'(What in the name of Akriloth?)'** He sensed Hiroko's Dragonslayer energy repulsing his Dragon's Fire even more than before.

Dragonov roared in absolute anguish as waves of his own flame ensnared him. The Element X's effect in the Ice Dragon Blade was sky rocketed now that the Dragonslayer shield was impaling his legs. To make matters worse, Hiroko's Dragonslayer energy itself carried trace amounts of Element X, furthering the damage to his scales. Dragonov opened his mouth; not to spit fire but to bellow out in pain. He stopped once his eyes fell upon Hiroko.

Hiroko, wearing his white tank top and baggy sweat pants more, held his left hand along his right wrist. "Hey reptile," He grinned. "You look a little charred over there." Indeed Dragonov did; his sage green scales were blackened, his sump of a hand was now a stump of an arm and his legs were damaged beyond recognition. Hiroko's right hand let off a white-ish blue trail of smoke.

"Let me help you chill; Ice Nine!" **"Lame!"** Dragonov roared as his body was rocketed by nine boulders of ice. Pebbles, grass and a whole lot of dust was kicked up into the air where Dragonov once stood. Hiroko panted tiredly. "Most. Annoying. Final. Boss. Ever." He held his right hand forward, summoning his Ice Dragon Blade. It flew hilt first to his hand. He did the same with his Dragonslayer shield; it wrapped around his left arm.

Hiroko noticed that the spikes of his Dragonslayer shield were still sticking out. "What? I don't have dragons blood anymore." Hiroko spoke to his shield. "Are you reacting to Dragonov's remains?" There was a silence. "What do you mean 'he isn't remains'?" Hiroko stared at the dust cloud as it dissipated. There lay Dragonov's sage green body, motionless. Hiroko glanced at his shield once more.

"Shouldn't you only react to living dragons?" Hiroko suddenly felt a surge of mana behind him. He turned raising his shield to block "Dragonov?" Hiroko pushed Dragonov off of him and jumped back in order to put distance between them. "How the hell are you still alive?" Dragonov chuckled. **"I actually wouldn't have survived if you reminded me of one very simple fact, Echo."**

Hiroko stood near what he had assumed what was Dragonov's corpse. He looked at what remained of it studying it closely. **"You reminded me that even though I was made from the mana of my creator and yourself, I was still made into the image of a dragon. And dragons are indeed reptiles, albeit a bit more ferocious. And a little common trait between all reptiles is that-"**

Hiroko cut Dragonov off, raising his blade at the dragon. "You bastard! You shed your skin right before I attacked you!" Dragonov laughed. Hiroko then looked at Dragonov before covering his eyes. "Ah, geez, you're naked!" Dragonov looked down. **"Echo, I have no, need for organs. That includes both internal and external."** Hiroko still covered his eyes. "You're just Freiza naked!"

"**Isn't that plagiarism?" **"No, it's a reference. We all know that the copyrights don't belong to- Hey! Don't sidetrack me with disclaimers!" Hiroko charged Dragonov. Dragonov flapped his wings and took off into the sky. Hiroko looked up before throwing his shield over his face. "Aw! C'mon! I know there's nothing to see but that just makes it even more awkward! Hey, wait a second! Did you get your hand back?" Dragonov laughed evilly.

"**Yes, Echo, I have fully recovered from our previous encounter."** Hiroko grumbled to himself. "Final boss fight logic using son of my mana…" Hiroko went into his pocket and retrieved a peach colored vial. He uncorked it and quickly drank it. "Yeah!" He cheered out as he felt his health and mana being fully replenished. Dragonov felt Hiroko's vitals increase. **"And you call me the cheater?"**

Hiroko scoffed. "I'm just leveling the playing field!' Hiroko jumped up after Dragonov. Hiroko only managed to get a foot off of the ground. Dragonov, who was several tens of feet closer to the night sky then Hiroko, laughed. **"Did you really expect to get far while you're not even wearing armor?"** Hiroko cursed under his breath. '(He's right, the armor does enhance my abilities…)' Hiroko's eyes lit up. '(Enhance means that I have my own abilities to work with!)'

Hiroko looked up at Dragonov, ignoring the fact that he was 'nude'."Hey Dragonov," Hiroko called, casting away his sword and shield with two separate flashes of cool blue and gray. **"What is it this time?"** "What would you say to your creator if he tells you to jump?" **What does that have to do with anything?"** "Just answer the damn question!" Dragonov groaned. **"How high must I jump?"**

Dragonov was taken aback by Hiroko's growing image approaching him as Dragonov continued flapping his wings to maintain altitude. Dragonov sighed in shame. **"I walked right into that one…"** "Pretty damn high!" Hiroko laughed as he struck Dragonov with his fist. Dragonov growled; **"The only thing weaker than that punch was your joke!"** Hiroko grinned. "Who said that was supposed to hurt you?" Hiroko stabbed Dragonov's wing with a Fire Throwing Knife.

"_That's_ supposed to hurt you!' Hiroko stabbed a second knife into his wing before angling himself behind Dragonov in order to stab his other wing. Dragonov swung his arm backwards in an attempt to hit Hiroko. Hiroko laughed before piercing Dragonov's shoulder with a knife, forcing him to lower his arm. "Now, in the human anatomy…" Hiroko muttered to himself as he worked another knife into Dragonov's back. **"You back stabber!'** Dragonov spat, beginning to twist rapidly in mid air. "Organ eater!" Hiroko replied, clinging for dear life.

Hiroko narrowly dodged flames from Dragonov's mouth. "Crap, forgot you could still-" Hiroko began to feel extremely dizzy. Hiroko felt his stomach lurch. "Oh no…" Dragonov heard the weakness in Hiroko's voice and smirked evilly. **"What's the matter Echo? Feeling nauseous from a little turbulence?" **Hiroko coughed a bit.** "Hahahahaha! If this is too much for you, Echo, then allow me to help you down!"** Dragonov managed to reach behind himself and grab Hiroko by his shirt. Dragonov held Hiroko in front of him before laughing darkly.

**This is going to be one satisfying splat." ** Dragonov lifted Hiroko over his head. "Oh no!" Hiroko coughed and covered his mouth. Dragonov looked up, just as Hiroko could no longer control his nauseous stomach. Dragonov's eyes widened**. "Echo, you had better not-"**

The crowd of villagers on the outside of Battleon had grown restless. "Where are the fireworks?" "When can we go home?" "What the hell is going on?" Warlic glanced around, noticing that many were starting to look at him with curious and angry stares. '(Hiroko,)' He thought agitated. '(Will you hurry up and give me some type of sign regarding your progress with Dragonov?)'

There was a single bellowing, ear shattering roar accompanied by a massive flood of crimson light along the sky. Many children began to cry at the sudden loud noise. '(Did Hiroko defeat Dragonov?)' Warlic wondered. He sensed Hiroko's mana signature approaching the outskirts of Battleon at an extremely fast rate. '(Is he retreating?)' Warlic felt Dragonov's mana level rise. Warlic looked up as he thought he heard something nearing the crowd. "Hiroko?" He pondered aloud.

"!" Hiroko yelled as he hit the ground. His body caused a crater that quickly formed into a trench as he slid along the earth. Warlic summoned a magical barrier over the townsfolk, shielding them from the kicked up debris. He walked out of said barrier as the dust plume that was Hiroko continued to travel further beyond Battleon. "Now what did he do to deserve that?" Warlic wondered.

Warlic waved his hand, teleporting himself as close to the second crack in the earth Hiroko's body made at the end of the trench. Warlic sighed, focusing his mana as he lifted the dislodged earth. He then set the rocks and soil ablaze, melting it into magma that flowed evenly into the damage Hiroko caused. Once it evened, Warlic conjured water to quickly cool the magma, forming a new paved road into Battleon. "I always knew he'd leave a mark on this town somehow."

"Berry bunny!" Hiroko complained as he stood swiftly, his mouth chock full of dirt and debris. He spat the soil from his mouth and coughed. "Just what did you do to Dragonov to get…?" Warlic trailed off as he caught a whiff of Hiroko's breath. Hiroko was walking past Warlic, muttering about Dragonov. "Hiroko," Warlic began. "Why does your breath smell like bile?"

Hiroko exhaled into his hand then gagged. "Probably because I barfed on-" **"ECHO!" ** Dragonov flew past the citizens in Warlic's barrier, flames cracking in his mouth. "Right on time." Hiroko smiled as he got on his hands and knees. "Stone pillar!" just as Dragonov neared Hiroko, a gigantic pillar of stone smacked Dragonov in the jaw, causing him to back flip in mid air.

Hiroko took advantage of this; he jumped towards Dragonov, stepping off of his summoned pillar in order to get above the dragon. Hiroko's hand glowed red as a Fire Throwing Knife formed in his palm. Hiroko stabbed this one directly into Dragonov's spine, triggering all five Fire Throwing Knives to glow a bright red. **"Really? You're using fire to battle a dragon?"** Dragonov chuckled as he went to flap his wings. **"What? Why can't I move my wings?"** Hiroko chuckled. "You're a dragon; your nervous system reacts in the same way as dragons. I'm a level ten Dragonslayer trained directly by Galanoth. I know dragon anatomy better than human anatomy."

"**Quit beating around the bush Echo, and explain what you did to me!"** Dragonov went to spew fire, but found that he could not. **"What?"** "Can't spit fire? Can't spread your wings? That's because I know how to cripple dragon kind. I knew what to hit, but since you mainly follow human anatomy, it took me a bit longer than expected." Hiroko smiled at Dragonov. "But I think it turned out pretty-" Hiroko felt Dragonov's mana levels grow.

"I totally forgot that you could cast spells…" Hiroko sighed as a strong gale lifted him from the ground, throwing him towards Warlic. "Oh Hiroko..." Warlic said as Hiroko landed head first next to him. "Yeck?" Hiroko groaned as he spat more dirt from his mouth. "Don't forget that Dragonov can use magic." Warlic smiled. Hiroko grumbled something foul before turning his attention to Warlic.

"Warlic, give me your mana potions." Warlic eyed Hiroko suspiciously. "Haven't you taken eno-" "I'm in the middle of a fight here!" Hiroko noticed Dragonov pulling a Fire Throwing Knife from his shoulder. He placed his hand on the outside of his right leg and muttered the incantation, summoning several more into his hand. He chucked on at Dragonov just as the dragon removed one.

The new knife sank into the same wound the other had left and burned a brighter shade of red. Dragonov snarled as he shot a death glare at Hiroko. "Warlic…" Hiroko began, "Hiroko, you've already taken several potions. Take any more, and they will do more harm than good!" Warlic cut him off. "Than leave if you're not going to be any help!" Hiroko complained before taking off towards Dragonov. "Hiroko, wait, you're injuries!" Warlic outstretched his glowing hand.

Hiroko was already out of range of Warlic's healing spell. "Hiroko…" He muttered. "You must feel the extent of your injuries by now…" Hiroko's vision began to blur. '(Even with those potions from earlier, my body is sill beginning to feel numb…)' Hiroko felt his legs wobble as he ran '(I can't stop now… Dragonov is still alive…)' Hiroko examined himself. His clothing was torn and tattered and his skin was far from unscathed.

Hiroko blinked, clearing his head of the foggy pain. '(Those small scratches should have vanished already… Is something effecting my Echo blood, stopping it from healing me?)' Hiroko glared at Dragonov who still struggled with the Fire Throwing Knives suck in his body. Hiroko focused on his mana, summoning some more Fire Throwing knives. He groaned, feeling that he was running on empty.

'(Geez… even summoning the knives she gave me is starting to take a toll on me, and they require little mana. If I don't finish this now…)' Hiroko exhaled as he threw them; half of them missed their mark while those that didn't missed Dragonov's vitals. **"Are you done playing with these ridiculous toys, Echo?"** Dragonov roared; clearly he was upset at being treated as a pin cushion.

Hiroko noticed that a Fire Throwing Knife had found its way into Dragonov's collarbone. Perhaps, if Hiroko beheaded Dragonov, this battle would end. Dragonov smelled Hiroko nearing him. Dragonov turned, extending his right arm, catching an off guard Hiroko with a vicious clothesline. Hiroko gagged and fell unconscious to the ground. Dragonov chuckled. **"Too bad, Echo,"**

Dragonov positioned himself over Hiroko and placed his clawed foot on Hiroko's chest. **"This looks like the end for-"** A massive gust of wind blew Dragonov off balance. Dragonov snarled as he picked up the scent of his new enemy. **"Cyrus, the Dracomancer…" **Cyrus landed, his mighty blue wings shrinking as the spell he had casted on them wore off.

"That's LORD Cyrus to you, imitation." Cyrus advanced a few steps towards Hiroko's body. "How the mighty have fallen…" Cyrus stepped over Hiroko's body as though it smelled foul. Dragonov noticed the detested look on Cyrus' face. **"You turn up you nose to your own comrade?"** Dragonov chuckled evilly. **"And the Echo fights to protect his 'allies'. What a waste of potential…"** He laughed louder. **"Now I can see why my creator wants Hiroko to wake up." **Cyrus' ears perked up at that moment.

"_Hiroko, explain that to me again…" Galanoth had asked Hiroko as he lay bandaged on Warlic's extra cot after the ordeal in Dragonstone. "For the last time, Galanoth," Hiroko sighed wearily. "I kept hearing a voice in my head saying 'wake up, wake up'… and when I did, you and Warlic were there and Cyrus and Robina were…" Cyrus, who lay across the room, had heard every word of Hiroko's explanation each time Galanoth had asked him to repeat it. Cyrus decided then and there to do some investigating of his own regarding the dragons blood mana poison, the 'Sage Green Dragon' case and the Echo bloodline._

"So, the same person that made Hiroko go berserk in Dragonstone is the same individual who created you?" Dragonov nodded. **"My creator has powers that feeble minded beings such as yourself cannot comprehend."** Cyrus would not allow himself to be moved to anger by words; much less from an abomination such as Dragonov. Cyrus smiled in a pompous manner.

"**What are you smiling about?"** Dragonov asked Cyrus, becoming slightly annoyed. "I just can't help but laugh at your very existence… what was it _Dragon_ov?" Cyrus laughed whole heartedly. "That sounds like a name for some sort of saga specific, plot device villain… oh, wait." Cyrus' lips formed a cruel smile. "Ignore what I said; I think the name Dragonov suits you _perfectly."_

Dragonov snarled as his pent up rage began to boil over. **"What did you just say to me?"** Dragonov growled as sage green mana began to outline his body. "I just paid you a compliment." Spoke Cyrus as he distanced himself from Hiroko's body, angling himself to the right of Dragonov. "What? Would you like more praise?" Cyrus placed a finger on his chin and feigned a smile.

"You have an unusual and unique scale pattern, one I have never seen on a natural born dragon. I wonder why that could be…"Cyrus moved his finger from his chin, and his feet from the ground; Cyrus flapped his wings and flew into the air just as ground expanded beneath him. From the small crack, a stone pillar rose, chasing him into the sky. '(He does indeed have power similar to the Echo's)' Cyrus thought. '(That confirms that budding from the Echo's mana was indeed a pivotal part in his creation. But why would someone target the Echo specifically?)'

Cyrus flapped his wings harder as he performed a swift back flip and flew towards Dragonov. Dragonov's mouth opened as flames crackled from them. Cyrus pulled back so that his wings folded over him. Dragonov's flames engulfed Cyrus. '(And whoever created this abomination knew what they were doing! Not only is his flame strong, but it almost _feels_ like genuine dragons fire.)'

Cyrus allowed his own Dracomancer power to rise. Cyrus roared as he spread his wings, dispelling Dragonov's flames with his wind magic. Cyrus' face protruded; his teeth grew into fangs and his claws grew long and sharp. Cyrus opened his mouth and unleashed his own torrent of flames. Dragonov leaped back, flapping his wings to cover more ground.

"**So, the Legendary Lord Cyrus comes to the Echo's aid?"** Cyrus scoffed. "I came to destroy an abomination to Dragon kind, and find the one truly responsible for the senseless murder of dragons!" Cyrus flapped his own wings as he charged towards Dragonov. **"And what, bring them to justice?"** Dragonov laughed as his mouth began to crackle with flames. "No," Cyrus vanished from in front of Dragonov. "I will bring them death!"

Cyrus, now behind Dragonov, opened his own draconic snout, spewing forth purple tinted flames that surrounded Dragonov. **'(Poisonous fire? How…)'** Dragonov coughed and sputtered in the flames. **'(I must escape!)' **Dragonov took a few steps away from Cyrus until he felt a burning hot sensation in his body. **'(What the hell?)'** He looked down at his cloth less body; many of the wounds Hiroko had inflicted upon him with the Fire Throwing Knives remained open.

'**(But, wasn't the Echo drained of almost all of his mana?)'** Dragonov felt the poison and still lingering flames of the Fire Throwing Knives beginning to take their toll on him. **'(This is impossible! If Hiroko can't even cast anymore spells how can his mana continue to fuel the flames of those accursed Fire Throwing Knives?)'** Dragonov suddenly remembered his encounter with the five elite Dragonslayers that occurred quite sometime ago and his singed hand at the time.

The realization hurt him almost as much as his recent injuries: **'(The flames burn on, not because of this dammed fool Cyrus or because of Hiroko's mana, but due to the enchanter's mana! But how long ago did they enchant the knives? And where could they have found the technique to enchant the flames to differentiate Hiroko from his foes?)' **Dragonov, now overcome by his injuries howled in pain as the poison in the flames brought him to his knees.

** '(What kind of allies does the Echo have? How can they be capable of such sorcery?)'** Cyrus noticed the smoldering sage green lump within his flames fall forward. He decreased his flames to a small ember before stopping completely. "Yes, abomination," Cyrus spoke in a cocky manner. "Bow before the power of a Dracomancer." Dragonov's eyes rolled before they fell upon Cyrus.

**"Don't think your power alone did this to me. The Echo's assault was much more damaging than your tie-dye flame." **Cyrus' eyebrow twitched. "Did you just call my fire 'tie dye'?" Cyrus' nostrils flared. **"What?" **Dragonov asked laughing. **"Everyone enjoys a little variety. Cyrus' clawed hand clenched tightly. **"Not only that…" In a split second, Cyrus' power rose exponentially.

Dragonov felt the spike in his power and quickly lost confidence. "But, did you say that I was _weaker_ than the Echo?" Cyrus bellowed, barely maintaining to keep his anger in check. Dragonov sensed Cyrus' calm demeanor sway. **"I did not say that you were weaker than the Echo. I said that you **_**are**_** weaker than the Echo." ** Dragonov managed a raspy laugh before sputtering up purple blood.

Dragonov's comment drove Cyrus beyond his tolerance limit. "ABOMINATION!" Cyrus roared as his blue skin glowed brightly. Dragonov was pushed backwards by a sudden gust of wind emanating off of Cyrus. Dragonov's weary sage green body was easily lifted from the ground and tossed further from Battleon. Some distance behind Cyrus, Hiroko's unconscious body was also uplifted from the ground and tossed in the same direction as Dragonov.

"I will end you here and now!" Cyrus flew after the now distant Dragonov, baring his fangs in an expression of rage. Dragonov heard Cyrus' snarling nearing him and knew that he needed to find a quick way to distract Cyrus. It was then; right as Dragonov managed to open his own torn wings and fight against Cyrus' wind did he notice a faint source of mana and white hair.

**'(The Echo!)' **Dragonov smirked as he outstretched his hand, catching Hiroko by the collar. Dragonov managed to pull Hiroko into a full nelson, wrapping his arms over Hiroko's shoulders from behind, just as Cyrus neared him. Cyrus' eyes widened; Dragonov was using Hiroko's body as a shield! In a millisecond's time, a thousand thoughts ran through Cyrus' head.

'**(That bastard wouldn't hurt his precious Echo frie-)'' **Dragonov's eyes grew bloodshot at the sudden pain in his back. **'(What the hell…)'** Dragonov turned his head. **'(Type of magic did Cyrus use?)' **Cyrus placed a hand on Hiroko's shoulder and pulled the unconscious man from Dragonov. "That was despicable, Dragonov." Cyrus snarled, raping Hiroko over his own shoulder.

Dragonov looked at Cyrus' extraordinarily long tail that pierced through his back and now jutted out of his chest. "Oh, that?" Cyrus commented on his tail. He shifted it, causing Dragonov to let out a bubbling groan. "Of course, an abomination like you wouldn't expect a Dracomancer to be able to manipulate their hybrid abilities in such a manner."

Cyrus curled his tail, bringing Dragonov's soon to be lifeless body towards him. "But of course, I am no, ordinary Dracomancer." Cyrus held Dragonov at eye level. "Now, Dragonov, tell me who created you and where I can find them, and I may make your death a quick one." Cyrus heard Hiroko groaning, as his head more or less hung on his chest. "I wanna know, too." Hiroko mumbled groggily.

"Echo?" Cyrus asked, landing on the ground because he grew tired of flapping his wings to support two other weights. "I wanna know about the Easter bunny, too, Blackhawk!" Hiroko balled his hands into fists and swung feebly in the air. "Stay away from my oven! My underwear hasn't sprouted trolls yet!" Cyrus gave Hiroko a blank stare before glancing at Dragonov.

"He's **gone deli**rious…" they spoke in unison. Cyrus shrugged Hiroko off of his shoulder. Hiroko landed with a thud followed by a grunt. "Ow…" Hiroko lifte4d a hand to his head. "Where am I?" Hiroko sat up with some difficulty. He noticed Cyrus' tail impaling Dragonov and quickly remembered everything. "Well, Cyrus." Hiroko rolled over onto his hands and knees. "First you save Robina and now you've saved me." Hiroko chuckled, standing on his shaking legs.

"That's twice as much debt, Cyrus." Hiroko glanced at Dragonov. "Although I wanted to finish off Dragonov myself." Hiroko stumbled towards Dragonov who hung limp from Cyrus' tail. "Echo, the abomination is not dead." Cyrus explained. "But he is close to it." Hiroko scoffed. "It's pretty obvious that Dragonov-" Dragonov's body jerked suddenly, kicking Hiroko square in the chest.

Hiroko fell onto his butt, uttering a small wail as he fell. Dragonov panted heavily as purple ooze dripped from his wounds**. "Alive… and kicking…"** Dragonov chuckled as best he could. Hiroko groaned in pain and rolled around on the ground. "That hurt!" He complained. "That kick barely had any power behind it." Cyrus snapped at Hiroko. "Not the kick, the joke!" Hiroko laughed a bit before coughing. Cyrus grumbled something unpleasant.

"Abomination," Cyrus moved his tail, clearly causing much pain to Dragonov. "I want answers. Now." Dragonov took in a few raspy breaths. "Wait a second," Hiroko stood rather quickly. "If you have no organs how do you breathe? And eat? And bleed!" Cyrus glared at Hiroko. "Does it really matter, Echo? He'll be dead in a while." "Can something without organs _be_ killed?" Hiroko pondered.

Dragonov's eyes glowed green. **"You doubt yourself, Echo."** Hiroko locked eyes with Dragonov. "What?" **"It took you this long to understand the anatomy of your enemy. A true Guardian would have recognized such a paradox much earlier." **Cyrus noticed Dragonov's glowing eyes. "What form of trickery are you trying now?" Cyrus tightened his tail muscles to hurt Dragonov.

Dragonov, who seemed to be in a trance made no reaction. "A true Guardian?" Hiroko uttered quietly as he felt his consciousness slip. "Aren't I a true Guardian?" **"If you must ask that question Echo, then you already know the answer." **Dragonov replied calmly. "I'm…I'm not a true Guardian." Hiroko spoke in a depressed tone. "Echo?" Cyrus turned his attention to Hiroko.

"**That's right," **Dragonov spoke gently. **"And if your Guardian status is false, would that not also cast doubt on your skill as a Dragonslayer?"** "Would it?" Hiroko asked much like a child. **"Yes, it would. You are a miserable Dragonslayer, Echo."** "Mis…erable?" Hiroko repeated lowly. Cyrus felt Dragonov's mana level rise. "What the? Hiroko, snap out of it!"

Hiroko continued speaking to Dragonov. "But, if I'm a terrible Dragonslayer, how did I manage to become a level ten Dragonslayer?" **"Galanoth pitied you, Hiroko. He knew you aspired to be like your uncle, and promoted you to try and hide your shame."** "Shame?" Hiroko asked, sounding almost soulless. **"Yes, Echo. Your shame. And his."** Cyrus noticed that Dragonov's body was slowly becoming reanimated. "Echo it's a trick! Don't listen to this fraud!"

Hiroko did not hear Cyrus."Galanoth…is ashamed of me?" **"Yes. You have failed him, and your uncle." ** Hiroko's eyes began to water. Cyrus then noticed a small trickle of what appeared to be white steam trailing from Hiroko's mouth. It slowly changed sage green before being inhaled by Dragonov. "What are you stealing from him?" Cyrus stretched his hand out in order to interrupt the steam.

He gritted his teeth as Dragonov sank his claws into his wrist. **"And you've failed Cyrus." ** Dragonov gripped Cyrus' wrist tighter until small trickles of blood dripped down his arm. "Cyrus?" Hiroko asked curiously. **"He offered to train you in Dragonspine. But, you lost control of yourself and nearly killed him." **Hiroko groaned. "I remember…" **"And do you remember who else you hurt?"**

"Robina…" Hiroko closed his eyes tightly, tears threatening to overflow from them. **"That's right. You almost killed the girl you love."** "Love?" Hiroko looked up at Dragonov. Hiroko's own ocean blue eyes had been shifting to a darker shade of green momentarily returned to their normal color. "I wouldn't say love…" **"And look at how you break her heart, Echo."** "I broke her… heart?"

"Damn it Echo, will you quit giving into this vermin!" Cyrus exhaled flames at Dragonov. To his shock, a sage green wall of mana deflected the flames. They washed over Hiroko, singing his skin. Cyrus growled. "You are the lowest level of scum I have ever encountered, Abomination." Dragonov paid Cyrus no mind. **"She loves you, Echo. And you are incapable of returning that love."**

"I do care for her." Hiroko began. "But, I can't lover her." **"But you can love Galanoth? And Warlic?"** "That's different!" **"How so, Echo?"** "They took care of me-" **"And Robina did not?"** "No! I mean, yes! I… ugh!" **"Face it, Echo," **Dragonov grabbed Cyrus' tail with his free hand and pulled it from his back with a single motion. The hole in his back was closing rapidly.

"**You are worthless." **Cyrus howled as Dragonov snapped his wrist. **"You are worthless to yourself."** Dragonov threw Cyrus by the tail before placing both hands on Hiroko's shoulders. **"And to those you love."** "Worthless…" Hiroko repeated blankly as his eyes grew to a single shade away from sage green. Dragonov heard flapping wings and slapped his tail to the ground.

A stone pillar sprouted from the earth, catching Cyrus off guard. Cyrus fell from the blow to his head. Dragonov whipped his tail a second time, rendering Cyrus unconscious. **"Yes, worthless. Your actions mean nothing. Your hopes and dreams mean nothing. Your existence means nothing." ** "My… existence… means nothing…?" Hiroko sniffled as his eyes grew darker.

"**Your promises mean nothing." **"Promises?" Hiroko's eyes stopped shifting to green. "I made…promises?" Dragonov, who was nearly fully healed, snarled slightly at Hiroko's resistance. **"Several. And you could not keep a single one."** "I… made promises… I know I did…" Hiroko struggled to remember…something.

Dragonov, who was thoroughly enjoying crushing Hiroko's spirit, decided it was time to end him. Permanently. **"Your promise to protect Battleon? You've caused severe damage to the village and were out casted by the people. Your promise to protect Robina? You nearly killed her, and on top of that, you've broken her heart and left her grief stricken. You even broke your promise to a little girl." **"A…girl?" Hiroko blinked rapidly several times.

"**Yes. You won't be able to attend her birthday party."** "Party?" Hiroko asked. "I don't remember… Adrianna…" **"Look at that, Echo. First you broke Robina's heart and now you've made a little girl sad."** "But… Adrianna isn't… who was she?" Hiroko lifted his hand to his forehead. "There was another girl… she was young… I was young…" Hiroko placed both hands on his forehead.

Dragonov's grip tightened on Hiroko's shoulders. **"How are you moving, Echo? You're under my influence! You shouldn't be able to do as much as blink!"** "I promised… a little girl…no… a little girl younger than me? What was it?" Hiroko shrugged off Dragonov and fell to his knees. Dragonov growled. **"You're so close to assimilation, Echo! Just give in!"**

Dragonov fell to his knees as well, forcing Hiroko to stare into his eyes. Hiroko's eyes were a fraction of a shade away from sage green. His own ocean blue eyes flickered like a dimming candle. "I promised… her…" Hiroko groaned. **"Your promises mean nothing!" **Dragonov hissed. **"You are worth nothing! Those you know are worth nothing! Give up!"** Hiroko gritted his teeth. "I…promised…her…" Dragonov's mind clicked. **"Of course! He means that girl he grew up with! What was her name…?"**

"I promised…R…Rachel?" Hiroko shook his head. "Raven… no." Hiroko pushed Dragonov away from him before curling into himself. He struck his head on the ground. "Remember, Hiroko! She's important to you!" He grunted as he struck his head on the ground once more. Dragonov exhaled a plume of flame in a display of his frenzied state. **"No she isn't! Nothing is important to you! You're worthless!"** Dragonov wrestled Hiroko to the ground.

Hiroko looked away from Dragonov. "Roberta…Rachelle? Ra… Ra… Ra…" Dragonov snarled; Hiroko was beginning to break the trance just as his eyes turned sage green. Only his irises remained ocean blue. **"That girl is meaningless, Echo!"** Dragonov exploded, delivering a crushing blow to Hiroko's fore head. Hiroko closed his eyes from the pain as a bit of blood gushed from the broken skin. Dragonov panted; had he accidently broken his own trance?

Dragonov suddenly felt Hiroko's mana level skyrocket. **"I've done it!" **Dragonov cheered as he recalled Hiroko's mana signature falling below detectable levels. **"I've tapped into his mana! I can absorb it for my own and continue to exist!" ** Hiroko's mouth opened slightly and he exhaled. **"All that I just do now is wait…" **Dragonov crawled off of Hiroko, sitting beside his now unconscious adversary. **"Wait until the Echo's mana reaches its peak! Then, I can assimilate his mana…his body and then I can live forever!"**

Hiroko exhaled something again. Dragonov cackled aloud to himself. **"First, I'll destroy this miserable excuse of a life known as Cyrus. Then, I'll burn Battleon to cinders. Particularly that accursed mage. I'm sure that Dragonstone would become aware of my power by the time I've dealt with this miserable town."** Dragonov laughed loudly. **"Then they'll come, all dressed in their armor and weaponry, and I can eat their insides! Hopefully some of them taste as good as Dragonov, if not better!" **Dragonov licked his snout.

"_Hiroko!" "Huh? What?" It had been almost a year since Hiroko had moved in with the woman and her daughter. At first, he kept to himself; he cleaned whatever needed to be cleaned, he took out any small vermin like spiders and insects and even a few B.U.R.P.S. that had gotten too curious. He even went hunting on his own for dinner on several occasions, much to the woman's dismay. "I said that I need you to go to market and lend Ra- a hand."_

_Hiroko nodded. "Yes ma'am."Hiroko headed towards the door."Excuse me?" Hiroko cringed. "I mean… yes…mom." The woman smiled and brushed her black hair back. "That's better." Hiroko ran out of the door and headed into town. He had learned many of the shortcuts of Battleon quickly; he figured that even though the woman who took him in tried to change his thieving ways, he would always be ready to leave any second. Just incase._

_He reached the market in little time and began looking for the daughter. "How'd she look again?" Hiroko placed his hands behind his head and began walking around. He stayed out of their home during sunrise as much as possible; he had grown accustomed to sleeping outdoors during the day and hiding at night. It wasn't until a week ago did he really pay attention to her daughter._

_He spotted her chocolate brown hair in a small clearing of people. She had several bags around and struggled with them. Hiroko sighed as he approached her. "You're weak." He must have startled her; she yelped before letting out a small laugh. "Oh, you scared me, Hiro." "Hiroko." He corrected her. "It's not complicated." Hiroko grabbed many of the bags and managed them into his arms. _

"_Come on. Your mom is complaining about you to me and it's annoying." Hiroko turned to leave the market. "Get those two-""She's your mom now, too, Hiro." She interrupted him. "What?" He turned to her halfway. "She told me that you didn't have a mother of your own, and that she'll take care of you. That's why you're-" "What are you, like nine?" Hiroko cut her off rudely._

"_I'll be ten soon!" She spat back quickly. "Well, I'm ten already, and I don't need anyone 'taking care' of me. I'm just here because I need to eat." The girl looked at him with wide eyes before she smiled. "What're you so happy about?" Hiroko grunted. "She was right." "Who?" "Mom." "About what?" "She said that you're hurt." Hiroko scoffed. "Am not. If I were hurt, I wouldn't be able to carry more bags than you." "No, Hiro," "Quit calling me that!"_

_She giggled at him. "Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro!" Hiroko growled. "She said your heart is hurting, and that you're really not angry but sad inside." She lifted the bags and ran ahead of Hiroko. "Mom knows how to read people really well!" Hiroko growled before chasing her. "So now you want to go! Wait!"_

_Hiroko finally got to the front door quite sometime after her. "What took you?" The woman smiled. "Your daughter is nuts. She says that you told her my heart hurts, but I feel fine."Hiroko dropped the bags on the table. "Where is she anyway?" "Your heart is hurting, Hiroko." The woman smiled as she petted his head. He shook her off. "I'm not your pet!" He spat rudely._

_The woman gave him a warm but stern look. "You shouldn't be so disrespectful to your mother." Hiroko mumbled a quick sorry. "Where'd that girl go?" Hiroko looked around. "She's playing hide and seek with you." She laughed. "What?" Hiroko asked clueless. "She's hiding somewhere, and you have to find her." "Why do I have to find her?" Hiroko crossed his arms._

_The woman kneeled down to Hiroko. "Because, you need to find her." "Says who?" Hiroko laughed crudely. "I know that I never said I'd find her." The woman quirked her eyebrow. "You found her at the market didn't you?" "So?" "So? So, I didn't tell you where she was." Hiroko uncrossed his arms. "Okay, what are you getting at?" "You have to find her, Hiroko. It's in your heart to do so."_

"_Since when?" Hiroko asked, holding his chest. "What did you do to me?" He scratched at his chest. "What type of sorcery…"The woman laughed. "Hiroko, close your eyes." Hiroko did as he was told, having had learned from his uncle that closing your eyes calms yourself and helps you concentrate. Also, it worked well for trying to sleep."What do yo-" "Shh. Listen." "For what?"_

"_Can you hear it?" "Your breathing?" Hiroko felt a hand hit his arm. "Ow, I was serious!" "No, can you hear her voice?" "…No." "Listen, it's faint, but she's calling for you to find her." Hiroko sighed heavily. "If she's not even in the room-" "Hiroko!" "Isn't this taking a game too far?" "Hiroko Echo, if you do not close your mouth and open your ears, I can promise you that Ra- will be hearing you cry. Again." Hiroko stiffened. "I understand, ma'am…mom!"_

_The woman smiled. "Now, listen very carefully." Hiroko breathed slowly. Just as he went to open his mouth to complain, he heard a voice. "Is that…her?" "Hiro…" "For the last time, it's Hi-ro-KO! Wait that is her!" "Come find me." "Where are you?" "I don't know…" "How did you get lost in your own home?" "Come find me." "Why do I have to-" "Find me, Hiro, please." Hiroko felt his face sting. "What...what's wrong?" "Please, Hiro, find me…"_

_Hiroko began to feel anxious. "Hey, are you scared or something?" "A little." "What's getting at you?" Hiroko asked, genuinely concerned. "I'm afraid that you don't want to find me." "Why would you think that?" "You just said that you don't want to find me…" Her voice was lower, almost sad. "Hey, hey, that's not true! I found you at the market, didn't I?"_

"_Mom told you where I was." "No, I found you all on my own." "Really?" "Yeah, and if I did it once, I can do it again." "Really?" "Really really." "Are you sure?" "One hundred percent. In fact, I can find you no matter where you are." The woman had to stifle a giggle. '(He takes things seriously, doesn't he?)' "But… what if I'm far away?" Her voice was sadder now and Hiroko didn't like that. "There's no such thing as far away. I'll find you."_

_The woman smiled. '(He truly means that.)' "You're just saying that, Hiro." "I mean it. I'll find you, no matter what, alright? Just don't be scared." "Do you promise?" "Promise? Why should I have to promise you-" "Words don't mean anything if you don't make a promise, Hiro." Hiroko was silent for a short time. "Hiroko?" The woman looked back at the table. She waved her hands, shooing her daughter away from Hiroko and back underneath the tablecloth._

"_I promise. I promise that I'll find you, no matter where you are, no matter the danger or how many times you need me to find you. I'll find you before the day is done." Hiroko spoke sternly. The woman looked back at him. '(When did his hair grow? It's standing up in the back…)' "Only for today?" She asked quietly. "Huh?" "I need you to find me Hiro, not just today, but forever and always."_

_The woman sighed quietly. "Don't overdo it!" She hissed to her daughter. "I won't overdo it." Hiroko commented quickly. "I'll find you today, tomorrow, that day after and everyday! I'll find you, Raine, I promise." "You do?" She sounded extraordinarily happy. "Yeah, any day, all day and always!" Hiroko waited patiently. "Raine?" he opened his eyes. The woman stared at his narrowed eyes. "Where'd her voice go?" The woman shrugged. "Shouldn't you be looking for her, Hiroko?" Hiroko nodded before taking off upstairs. "Raine!" _

_Raine crawled from beneath the table, holding her stomach as she giggled. "You were right mom! Now, he'll definitely play hide and seek with me!" Her mother looked at her sternly. "What?" "Don't you think you worried him?" Raine laughed. "He'll probably just give up in a bit." There was a loud thud and a plume of ash shot downstairs. "She's not in the chimney shoot! Or on the roof!"_

_Raine glanced at her mother. "Uh oh." "Wait… Is that her on the roof? No, it's just a bird! Raine, I'm coming for you, just hold on! Did she wander back downstairs? Maybe she's outside… or a B.U.R.P. got her!" Raine laughed nervously. "I'll just go make sure that Hiro doesn't do anything drastic…" "Mom! Where did you hide my Longsword this time? I'm only going to need it for today! Oh, that and some cheese or something to use as bait to lure the B.U.R.P.S. out of their nest so I can see if they kidnapped Raine!" Raine sighed. "You're right mom, I did go too far." Mom sighed happily. "He cares about you, believe it or not."_

_Raine shrugged. "I like him too. He's just a little weird." "Mom! I found her! She was hiding in the closet! Wait a second, ahh! Monster! Oh no, false alarm, it's a winter coat. To the nest!" Hiroko's footsteps echoed in the stairwell. Raine quickly dove underneath the table again, returning to her giggling fit. Hiroko looked around for a bit. "Something wrong?" Mom asked curiously._

_Hiroko extended a hand in front of him."She's here." His hand glowed a faint white. "I can feel it." Mom quirked her eyebrow. "Magic?" "My uncle showed me. She has a faint mana signature; I'd recognize it anywhere now." "Oh? Why now?" Hiroko shrugged. "I dunno. I never felt it before. Must be pooberty or something." "Puberty, Hiroko." "Yeah, that guy." Hiroko waved his hand. "She's…under here!' He lifted the tablecloth. "You cheated!" Raine whined._

"_Huh?" Hiroko asked completely lost. "You cheated!" "But…I found you." "You used magic!" "I found you, like I promised." "But you used magic…" Raine complained. "I told you I'd find you, no matter what it took." Raine looked up at Hiroko "You meant that?" Hiroko nodded. "I promised didn't I?" He looked at her. "Why is your face getting red, Raine?" Raine hugged Hiroko tightly. "Uh… what are you doing?" Hiroko nudged her shoulder. "Hugging you." Hiroko looked towards Mom. "Uhm… help?" She laughed before walking away. "Hey, don't leave me! Okay, you can stop now Raine." She shook her head no._

"_Let go Raine," "No," "Raine." "No," "Raine…" No," "Raaaaiiiine…" "Nnnnnoooo." "Raaaaaiiiiiinnnne." "Nnnnnnnooooo." "Raine…" _

"Raine." **"Of course, after I conquer the northern hemisphere and acquire a massive army of the strongest warriors and dragons, I'll spread my influence of terror… no, what's a better term? Conquest of terror? Crusade of terror" **"Raine." Hiroko mumbled louder. **"What?" **Dragonov asked, so caught up in his own jubilee that he had not heard what Hiroko had muttered. "Raine." Hiroko spoke clearly. **"Right, right. Reign of terror. Thanks Echo… hey, wait a second, why are you speaking?" **"Raine…"

Dragonov suddenly remembered who Raine was.** "I might as well allow for you to think of some wench before I end your pitiful-" **Hiroko's mana level suddenly vanished. **"Did he die?"** Dragonov cursed himself under his breath. **"Maybe that final blow to the head was too much…"**

Back in Battleon, Warlic had made sure that all the citizens of Battleon were home and calm. Warlic was tired himself, but he knew that he needed to check on Hiroko- Warlic's eyes shot towards the outskirts of Battleon. "Where did his mana signature go?" Warlic strode towards the energy he recognized as Dragonov.

Cyrus was beginning to come to. "That bastard…" Cyrus struggled to wake himself out of his stupor. Cyrus realized that he no longer felt Hiroko's mana signature. Cyrus looked around, expecting the worst. **"Augh!"** Cyrus rolled to his right, avoiding being crushed by Dragonov's body. "What the hell?" A black figure landed on top of Dragonov; it vanished before Dragonov could cry out.

"Wait a second… I know that blur…" Cyrus muttered as he distanced himself from Dragonov. _"Shinobi Shozuku." Hiroko muttered as the black light faded. "You-you're a ninja?" Robina asked. "I'm a lot of things Robina. Cyrus, keep up." Hiroko muttered a single illegible syllable before taking off at break neck speed…_ "He used that armor to reach Dragonspine…" (**ATTN: **Chapter 5**)**

Dragonov swiftly stood, hectically spewing from his mouth. "**Damn you Echo!" **Dragonov panted between each burst of fire. **"Where are you? You think you can just play games with me and get away with it?" **Cyrus deemed his distance from Dragonov safe, and let out a small laugh. "That explains why the Echo's mana signature vanished." "Amazing what one can do with the right armor, isn't it, Lord Cyrus?" Cyrus turned to the new non-hostile presence.

"Indeed, Arch mage Warlic." Warlic's eyes fell upon Dragonov then quickly scanned the area. "That's cruel of you, Hiroko." Warlic spoke, closing his eyes. Cyrus quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "The Echo? But where-" "I can't help it." Hiroko's voice was too low to startle Cyrus. Cyrus turned. "How dare you sneak up behind-" Cyrus saw only trees and night behind him. "Echo?"

"Hiroko, you should take care of Dragonov while you have the chance…" Warlic exhaled in defeat a split second after his sentence. "Arch mage?" Cyrus turned back towards Warlic, finding the sight of Dragonov double over in pain much more interesting. "He left before I finished my sentence." Warlic grumbled. "How can you detect him, Arch mage?" Cyrus asked with a twinge of jealousy.

"It's simple really," Warlic began. "Can you hear him somehow?" Cyrus interrupted. "Perhaps you can sense him more acutely than I because you've trained him longer. Or maybe you have some sort of tracking spell…" Warlic chuckled. "No Lord Cyrus. It is much simpler to track Hiroko while he is wearing his Shinobi Shozuku." Cyrus stared at Warlic, ready for a lecture. "How so, Arch mage?" "If his enemy is in pain, he is over there. If they are not he is near allies."

Cyrus slapped his fore head. "As I said, Cyrus, simple."

Dragonov felt something bounce off of him. He looked behind him and saw a rolling pebble. **"Really, Echo? You've had to resort to hiding and throwing-"** Dragonov grunted as he felt an all too familiar burning sensation in his back. He looked down at his chest; Hiroko's glowing Ice Dragon Blade was lodged in his chest. Dragonov turned around; all he could make out was Hiroko's sage green eyes with his normal ocean blue colored irises.

"What's this?" Hiroko's hushed voice asked no one in particular. "No organs…" Hiroko tried to dislodge his blade. "No armor…" Hiroko placed his foot on Dragonov's back as he tired to pull harder. Hiroko stopped and struck both of Dragonov's arms twice. Dragonov felt his arms tingle. "There's no interference…" Hiroko grumbled. Hiroko stopped pulling on his Ice Dragon Blade. "No _visible_ interference." Hiroko shifted his hands and fingers in several different positions.

"**Are you speaking in sign language?"** Hiroko chanted a few illegible syllables, activating some form of spell. **"How are you still casting spells?" **Dragonov roared. He tried to turn towards Hiroko fully, but found that the Element X had him paralyzed. **"What? You're not wearing your Dragonslayer armor! How are you breaking the logic of armor sets? What type of trickery-?"**

Hiroko's hands began to glow. One hand was red while the other was a white-ish blue shade. Two katanas, one cackling like fire, the other, gave off an ice like vapor, grew from his palms. Hiroko swung each blade once. Dragonov's eyes grew bloodshot as he felt his chest separate from the rest of his body. Hiroko's eyes did not change. "Astonishing…" He muttered in monotone.

Warlic let out a low whistle. "So, _that_ is what makes Dragonov tick…" Cyrus shuddered. "How does _that_ not count as an organ?" Dragonov let out a low, sickly groan. "A core." Hiroko explained aloud. "A physical object that your mana is bound to, right Dragonov?" Dragonov nodded. "Fueled by organs of other beings. Humans in your case." Dragonov chuckled. His core retracted and thumped in tune with his laughter. "Sickening…" Hiroko groaned his voice still monotone. **"Impressive, Echo."** Dragonov's core constricted with each word.

"**Now that you know how I exist, why don't you tell me how you managed to use your Dragonslayer weapon without the armor and then cast magic with no mana on top of that…?"** Dragonov fell to his knees, he panted heavily as the purple ooze from his body slowed to a drip. Hiroko sighed, pulling the cloth covering his mouth down to his neck. "My Golden Dragonslayer Armor is not what makes my Ice Dragon Blade powerful." Hiroko's voice was normal.

"Yes, holding that blade while in the appropriate armor does grant me a bonus, Dragonov, but the weapon itself is forged specifically to destroy dragons and their kind, meaning its power can be used regardless of the armor one is wearing. Dragonslayer armor isn't exactly the best thing to wear when constantly casting spells, so I removed it in order to strengthen my magic while still having an advantage over you. I think my plan worked pretty well."

"**Tell me, Echo… when did you learn Ice Nine?" **Hiroko shrugged. "I've seen Warlic do it countless times. I've even been hit by it a few hundred times. I figured I might as well give it a shot." Hiroko sat down. "What are you doing Echo!" Cyrus scowled. "Quit talking to that Abomination and destroy it!' "Not until I get my answers." Hiroko yawned. "Where was I…?"

"**You lucked out on using Ice Nine. Tell me, if you were almost out of mana how did you manage to summon so many of those Throwing Knives?"** "It takes very little mana to summon them. I can summon maybe, twenty or thirty on… maybe two percent of my total mana." Hiroko laughed. "They've saved my life countless times in the past." Dragonov nodded. **"Then your mana signature vanished." **"That would ne the work of my Shinobi Shozuku."

"**I see. It conceals you not only from the eyes, but from the senses."** "Well, yeah…" Hiroko scratched the back of his head. "That… and I have absolutely no mana left." **"Then how the hell did you summon those blades of fire and ice?" **"Ninpou." **"Bless you."** "No, Ninpou. It's the equivalent of mana… but for ninjas." **"I see now. Even with depleted mana, you can still use the techniques from other classes if they have their own forms of energy."**

Hiroko nodded. "Now that we've cleared that up, Dragonov, you have answers that I want." Dragonov chuckled. **"Yes… now that my core has been revealed and I have no energy to move…" **Dragonov sighed depressingly. **"My dream of freedom comes to an end…" **Hiroko felt pity for Dragonov. "Well then, let's start with that, Dragonov." Dragonov's dimming green eyes shifted to Hiroko. **"What?" **"Who did you try to free yourself from and why?"

Dragonov coughed harshly as his core constricted further. **"My 'life', and I use that word loosely, is not my own to control. I was told of my creation; I was an imitation of the fabled dragons' mana blood poison that was to be placed into an imitation Akriloth that would imitate his previous actions and eventually lure out and poison you, Hiroko Echo. If that did not succeed at waking you up, and my creator was correct; it would not, then I was to develop my own manifestation whilst within your body, starting with your voice, and working my way to your mana, finally forming around a provided core. As you can clearly see, Echo, the core is-"**

Hiroko cut Dragonov off. "I don't think _anyone_ wants to know what… _that_ is." Hiroko felt his stomach lurch. "Oh my goodness… it has a scent!" Hiroko pulled the brim of his Shinobi Shozuku over his face once more. His expression vanished, but he still held his stomach. "That's just inhuman." He complained in monotone. **"After I composed a body of my own, I was to either assimilate your body into my own shell, thus gaining a fully developed and immortal form or…" **Dragonov began to cough violently.

Hiroko lifted his arm to Dragonov's shoulder. "Or do what?" Hiroko asked in monotone. **"Or…"** Dragonov's core shrank rapidly, a strange purple and sage green liquid taking its place. The liquid began to form around his body in a pool of foul smelling acid that ate away only at his body. **"Or awaken you, Echo. I was created by the Ad…"** Dragonov's throat constricted tightly.

"By whom?" Hiroko asked, clasping his hands on either side of Dragonov's neck, forcing the front and back of his neck to bend and allow air to pass through. Dragonov's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "How is he suffocating if he has an open airway? Right, he doesn't need lungs! His mana is being attacked." Hiroko evaluated quickly. Hiroko pulled a mana potion from a fold in his Shinobi Shozuku. "Hiroko, wait, what are you doing?" Warlic asked.

Hiroko tilted Dragonov's snout upwards and slowly poured the blue liquid down his muzzle. "Hiroko, how can you help the being that tried to kill you!' Warlic glided over to Hiroko's side and attempted to retrieve the mana potion. Hiroko pushed Warlic back. "I need him alive for answers!"Hiroko's voice was a loud whisper. Cyrus was right behind Warlic, and worked his way to the other side of Hiroko. "Echo, you fool! That's exactly what that abomination wants you to do! He knew that you were desperate for answers and would restore his power to get them!" Cyrus stuck out an arm to get the bottle from Hiroko's hand.

He reeled back, narrowly avoiding Hiroko's Ice Dragon Blade. "Echo…" Cyrus gasped, looking at the scratch that stung on his exposed arm. "I can't have some lunatic trying to 'wake me up' and getting those I care about hurt, especially when they could die by my hands!" Hiroko finished pouring the mana potion down Dragonov's throat. The purple/green liquid surrounding Dragonov's knees began to shift green. Hiroko felt a stinging in his head.

"Hiroko, your eyes…" Warlic spoke quietly. Hiroko's eyeshade finally become completely sage green. "What about them…" he trailed off. Dragonov's core began to pulsate, growing in size as the now sage green liquid reversed its flow and pumped into Dragonov's now steadily beating core. "Hiroko, get out of there!" Warlic commanded. Hiroko showed no, sign of recognition.

"Hiroko!" "Echo!" Cyrus chimed in, opening his wings and flying towards Hiroko. "You hard headed bastard!" as Cyrus reached Hiroko, he noticed that Hiroko's irises were fading, giving his eyes a hazy look. "Echo!" Hiroko's eyes snapped to Cyrus. "Cyrus." Hiroko replied in a voice that wasn't his own. "Echo?" Cyrus felt Hiroko's body heat rise. "Escape." Hiroko spoke once more in an awkward and distorted voice.

Cyrus shook his head. "Cyrus." Hiroko muttered before letting out a scream. "Echo?" Cyrus outstretched his hand and laid it upon Hiroko's shoulder. Warlic felt a massive and sudden surge of Dragonov's mana. "Cyrus!" Warlic yelled all too late. "Get out of there!" Cyrus looked back at Warlic. "What about the Echo?" Cyrus then sensed the power radiating from Hiroko's body. "Abomination?"

Hiroko roared in agony as his body was set ablaze in sage green flames. Cyrus' voice joined Hiroko's as the green flame traveled up his arm to his shoulder. Cyrus suddenly felt ice cold water fall onto his body. Looking up, he saw a blue portal close in the air above him. "Move now, Cyrus," Came Warlic's urgent voice. "I doubt the fire will stay doused for long!"

Cyrus swiftly lumped away from Hiroko and regrouped with Warlic. "Arch mage, his eyes." Cyrus began. "They've changed to sage green." Warlic's eyebrows peaked in interest. "Is that not the same color Dragonov is?" Warlic asked as he looked at Hiroko. Hiroko was drenched; his body was limp as he rested on his hands and knees, his shoulders moving slowly as he breathed.

"Yes, arch mage, before you arrived, the Abomination had the Echo in some type of trance. I believe that he used some form of mind control on the Echo. His eyes were changing from blue to green during the process, and for a time, only his irises were still blue. Now that the Abomination's core has been exposed, it seems as though the Echo is now under his complete control."

Hiroko let out another cry as green flames surrounded his body once more. Warlic took a step towards Hiroko, but Cyrus' on his shoulder stopped him. "Perhaps, arch mage, I spoke too soon." The pair watched Hiroko as he struggled onto his feet. He crossed his arms over his chest and a black light engulfed him, momentarily protecting him from the flames. "Fight it, Hiroko…" Warlic muttered. The black light turned a brilliant red as Hiroko fell face first to the ground now adorned in Flame Guardian Armor.

The green flames returned, only to be absorbed by the Flame Guardian Armor. "Genius," Cyrus muttered. "He knew that his previous armor was helpful against the Abomination but not this new form of it." "So he changed his armor with his last bit of consciousness." Warlic whispered with dread in his voice. Cyrus noticed his tone. "Wait? Isn't Hiroko being unconscious a good thing? Now, he won't be able to attack anyone…" Cyrus trailed off as the events of Dragonspine played over in his head. "A sleeping Hiroko is dangerous." Warlic began.

"But a sleeping Hiroko, being tormented both physically and mentally at the same time… whoever made Dragonov must know Hiroko very well, if not better than me…" Warlic made his way towards Hiroko. As he neared Hiroko, Hiroko's body would spontaneously combust in sage green flames. Then, the green flames would turn red and be absorbed by the Flame Guardian Armor. Warlic waved his hand, his crystal ball glowing blue.

A portal opened above Hiroko's body, and every time a green flame would appear, a torrent of water would fall from the portal, dousing the flames. Warlic boldly stepped into the steam, sighing to himself slightly. '(This humidity is dreadful.)' He thought as he knelt by Hiroko's side. '(Not only is it laced with a foul feeling mana, but the damage its doing to my skin is increasing the longer I stay here. Even after doused, the fire continues to ward off anyone who attempts to help Hiroko.)' Warlic wiped his fore head. '(Not to mention it damaging my hair.)'

"Hiroko?" Warlic whispered. He sensed Dragonov's mana flare up from Hiroko's body. Warlic raised a magical shield over his body and leaned into the flames in order to inspect the nature of the flame. What he discovered nearly made him cringe. Hiroko's skin was burned; the burns appeared to be a part of some type of spell due to the fact that they formed symbols and patterns on Hiroko's skin that Warlic recognized as both magical and archaic.

Warlic expanded his magical shield so that he could scan Hiroko with his crystal ball. Hiroko let out a pained moan and lifted his fist. Warlic sensed Hiroko's mana level rise slightly. "Ice Ball…" Hiroko murmured. Warlic placed his hand on Hiroko's fist and gently laid it down. "Relax, Hiroko. I'll take care of it…" Hiroko managed a small nod. Hiroko's mana level vanished. Surprisingly, the green flames stopped as well. '(So the flames activate each time Hiroko tries to cast-)'

Warlic remembered what Dragonov had explained: "_**I was to develop my own manifestation whilst within your body, starting with your voice, and working my way to your mana, finally forming around a provided core." **_"His mana was never attacked! The whole thing was a ruse!" **"Very good, arch mage!" **Warlic looked above him; Dragonov, in his sage green glory, fluttered above him.

**"But you realized too late!"** Dragonov inhaled. To Warlic's surprise, he noticed a single lung inside of Dragonov's chest increase in size. '(Is that… an organ?)' Warlic raised his magical shield, protecting him and Hiroko from Dragonov's flames. Warlic felt a bead of sweat form on his brow. '(His fire… it's hotter somehow!)' Warlic noticed a blue blur moving towards Dragonov.

"Abomination!" Dragonov was tackled out of the air by Cyrus. Cyrus, who had his hands around Dragonov's neck, felt a pulse coming from Dragonov. '(A heartbeat?)' Warlic lowered his barrier and looked at Hiroko. He placed a hand on Hiroko's neck. "His breathing is labored and his pulse is faint." Warlic quickly put two and two together. "Dragonov is assimilating Hiroko! But how?"

Cyrus felt Dragonov's mana surge. Cyrus released Dragonov and distanced himself. Dragonov's lung split, forming two separate lungs. **"Ah… yes, I can feel the Echo's power becoming my own!"** Warlic heard this and waved his hand over Hiroko a few times. Dragonov sensed Hiroko's life signature vanish. **"What the?"** Dragonov looked down at where Hiroko was last. He saw nothing there.

**"Arch mage!"** Dragonov roared. **"There is no point in interfering! I will absorb the Echo, one way or another!"** '(One way or another?)' Warlic thought as he casted a levitation spell on Hiroko's body. Warlic kept his focus on the barrier surrounding him and Hiroko, masking them from Dragonov as well as carrying Hiroko as far away from Dragonov as possible. But before he could retreat, Warlic needed to focus on a third spell.

"(Lord Cyrus, can you hear me?)" Cyrus' ears perked up. "Arch mage?" "(Please, Lord Cyrus, do not speak out loud. I am communicating with you through telepathic magic.)" Dragonov turned his attention to Cyrus. **"I see the Arch mage has left you to deal with me, eh, Lord Cyrus?"** Dragonov spoke tauntingly. "(Where have you gone, Arch mage?)" Cyrus thought-spoke.

"(I have formed a hypothesis regarding the assimilation rate and proximity between Dragonov and Hiroko.)" "(So, you're taking Hiroko away from here to try and slow down, if not stop, the Echo being absorbed by the Abomination?)" "(Correct, Lord Cyrus.)" "(And you want me to buy you time.)" "(Your intelligence is astounding.)" "(That had better not be sarcasm, Arch mage.)" "(You'll have to forgive me, Lord Cyrus; I've yet to perfect the tones of telepathy. I sincerely meant that comment.)" "(How long do you need, Arch mage?)"

"(Can you keep him occupied for a week?)" "A week!" Cyrus yelled aloud, piquing Dragonov's interest. **"A week for what **_**Lord**_** Cyrus?"** Dragonov mocked Cyrus. Cyrus noticed this and scowled at Dragonov. "(I will attempt to restrain myself from tearing this…excrement, limb from limb until you devise a plan, Arch mage.)" Warlic sighed as he found a clearing to lay Hiroko's body. "(You are too kind, Lord Cyrus.)" Cyrus growled at Warlic. "(_That_ was sarcasm.")

"(What? Oh, the connection is failing. Just buy me time. Thank you.)" There was a click in Cyrus' head. "Arch mage?" Cyrus sighed. "Now I see why the Echo is… the way he is." Cyrus sensed Dragonov nearing him and snapped himself from his thoughts. Cyrus looked up just in time, and raised his arms to defend against Dragonov's clothesline. Cyrus reeled back in the air, lashing out with his whip like tail. Cyrus' attack connected, leaving a gash along the back of Dragonov's neck.

Dragonov felt the back of his neck. **"That actually hurt…" **Dragonov lightly the gash. **"A lot. Way more than it should have." **Cyrus regaied his balance. "Then you underestimate me-" Cyrus stopped abruptly. He felt something dripping off of his tail. Curious, he moved the tip of his tail into his field of vision. "Blood?" Cyrus muttered as he watched small, crimson droplets fall from his tail. '(But isn't the Abomination's 'blood' purple?)' Cyrus pondered.

**"It's happening." ** Dragonov chuckled. **"In less than two hours, I will have my own body, and the Echo will be no more!" **Dragonov cackled. **"So, Cyrus, do you think you have what it takes to destroy me in less than-"** Dragonov sputtered on Cyrus' claw. Cyrus turned his wrist, effectively severing Dragonov's head from his shoulders. "I'm sorry, what?" Cyrus taunted.

Cyrus claw continued downwards until it met with Dragonov's new lungs. A wave of shock flowed through Cyrus' mind. '(I know that I can sense the Echo's mana. But am I actually _feeling_ the Echo's mana?)' Cyrus wondered as he felt something that he could only describe as a ghost like breeze. **"You can feel it too, can't you?"** Dragonov's severed head spoke as it lay on the ground.

Cyrus' keen hearing picked up Dragonov's chuckling, which annoyed Cyrus to no end. **"The Arch mage may have masked Hiroko's life energy from me, but I can still take his mana from him!"** "(Is that so?)" Warlic's voice rang in Cyrus' head. "(Arch mage?)" "(I figured keeping the line open would be a good idea. Thanks to my genius, I've heard everything Dragonov has bragged about.)" Cyrus heard Warlic chuckle. "(I thought the connection was bad, Arch Mage…)"

Warlic's chuckle quickly stopped. "(Well what do you know; it seems I've perfected the telepathy spell. Anyway, I'm attempting seal Hiroko's mana as it seems to be a crucial factor in he assimilation process.)" Cyrus could hear a humming coming from Warlic's end. "(Arch mage, the Abomination's blood is red.)" Cyrus heard the humming stop momentarily.

"(That is a sure sign of the assimilation process.)" Warlic looked down at Hiroko. "Please forgive me, Hiroko." Warlic conjured a small wind around his hand and focused on it. It gained speed until it looked motionless. Warlic placed his hand near Hiroko's exposed collar bone; the wind cut through his skin. "Please, let me be wrong…" Warlic muttered as he moved his hand closer to Hiroko.

_And this is where I draw the cliff hanger line for chapter eight! I'm deeply sorry that chapter eight took forever and a half to complete, but my mind has been befuddled with everything that's going on in my life right now… I promise that chapter 9, the next to last chapter will be out within two weeks1 Sorry if I disappointed you, readers, but even I have limits. I am not Chuck Norris…_

_Sincerely yours,_

_ Xen Kenshin_


	9. A Notice To The Fans

Hey everyone. If you are reading this, then you've subscribed to this story – quite some time ago, I might add. I've been mulling this story over since it's last update – like, two, maybe three years ago? - and I have excellent news.

I'm making Hiroko's tales into its own original series! I already have the ideas down packed, and I'm currently working on getting a writer's license and assembling a team. I plan on making it into a graphic novel at some point, but for now, I've got to work on all the details. I can't say too much about it now, lest th internet trolls steal and profit off of my ideas, but when it DOES come out (give it a decade, tops) be sure to let me know that you've been supporting Hiroko since before day one.

Speaking of which, if there are any of you reading this who have been with me and this story since...the dawn of time (circa April 2006 when I joined) then...thanks you so, so much for that!

Onto business: just because I'm making an original series doesn't mean that I can't make fanfiction, right?! So, in order to show you all my gratitude, as well as help get a fan base for the series, I'll be making this AQ fic ONE. LAST. TIME. And, since I've grown A LOT as a writer since I first had this idea, let's make this final re-vamp a complete success. I'm working on the re-vamp as I post this notice, but with my other two major fanfics being works in progress, as well as trying to find employment, it might just be a while until it truly gets up and running.

And, finally, I've realized my mistakes of the past and will be addressing them in the time to come. I'm serious about this story this time, and I will complete it. What that means is, I won't be making it a massive story with...ten parts and characters galore, but I will definitely give you all something to be proud to both read and be a part of. That's a writer's true duty, is it not?

Until we meet again.

With admiration and thanks,

Xen Kenshin

P.S.

To the one that helped start it all, I'm sorry it took me so long to come around.


End file.
